EL FUTURO ES INCIERTO
by LoveHao
Summary: si aun estoy viva perdonen la tardanza al fin actualizado!GOMEN!
1. Empezando una historia

Empezando una historia

Han oído la expresión y vieron felices para siempre. si esa estupida frase de cuento de hadas, toda mujer sueña con eso incluso yo soñé pero, con el tiempo pude darme cuenta de que tu futuro no esta seguro aunque lo intentes cambiar o aunque te ciegues a la realidad el futuro y el destino son inciertos

Cuando piensas que todo puede estar bien y que el destino te sonríe este mismo te da la espalda haciéndote infeliz. Aun no se si el destino es manipulado por un ser superior que nos maneja por un camino trazado y que nosotros solo estamos destinados a seguir o es un producto de nuestras propias decisiones. Sea como sea es algo que tiene que pasar y pasa .

No me mal interpreten yo amo mi vida solo hay que ser realistas se que sueno cruel pero dentro de mi felicidad tengo mis razones para decir todo esto mi vida empezó como un gran día de primavera pero poco a poco este fue obscureciendo como cuando se acaba el dia y solo queda esperar que se termine por completo. Pero ya no los deprimire mas mejor conozcan mi historia

Voz: Buenos dias amor ñ.ñ

Al oir esto una linda chica de cabellos dorados despertó viendo con gran cariño al chico que mas podía amar en el mundo el chico con el cual a vivido 3 años de su vida años en los cuales disfrutaba el calor y las palabras de amor las caricias y las constantes noches de deseo y pasión esa forma de hacerla sentir solo el podría lograrlo

Anna: buenos días yoh (estirándose para besarlo)

Yoh: dormiste bien

Anna: por si no lo recuerdas (abrazando a yoh) solo pude dormir 2 horas ya que alguien estuvo muy inquieto en la noche (sonrisa picara)

Yoh: si como olvidarlo . (besándola)

Yoh: por eso te traigo el desayuno ya que no pienso dormir hoy tampoco

Anna: yoh……..

Yoh si soltar la charola en la que llevaba el desayuno beso dulcemente a anna ella correspondía a cada beso de igual forma y poco a poco estos aumentaron su intensidad

Yoh: sabes de repente no quiero ir a trabajar total hoy es viernes

Anna: empujando a yoh es cierto y pilika vendrá por mi

Yoh: con una dona en los ojos y otras tiradas y haciendo malabares para no derramar el jugo de naranja ¡que no vas a desayunar!

Anna: no no tengo tiempo y además………. Agarrando el jugo donas con jugo no es un muy buen desayuno

Yoh: mordiendo la dona no pero si delicioso

Yoh: y a donde van e ¬¬?

Anna: pues aun no lose yoh pero no te preocupes llegare temprano (se hacerca y lo besa dulcemente claro que yoh no se dio cuenta de que anna metio una de sus manos a su saco) te amo

Yoh: ññ yo tambien

Anna. Bueno yoh voy de compras no me tardo recuerda regresar temprano pues hoy nos reunimos con los demas.

Yoh: si amor que te valla bien un momento dijiste de compras ¬¬ anna!

Anna: Ya afuera uffffffffff menos mal que es despistado

Gritos annna regresa con mi tarjeta de credito………… aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy tendre que trabajar mas ToT pobre de mi y ahora que hago (viendo al piso ) ummmmmmmmmm dona ññ



Anna e yoh si que vivían con lujos después de todo yoh trabajaba en la empresa asakura la cual estaba asociada con la familia oyamada y la familia tao yoh y cierto hermano ( o )

Habian heredado la empresa de sus padres y yoh decidio trabajar en asociación con la corporación oyamada y tao por que ademas de conocerlos asi serian mas los accionistas de dicha empresa.

Asi que cuando se graduaron decidieron mas vien yoh convencio a anna de que se fuera a vivir a su departamento después de haber sido novios 1 año y medio y las cosas marchaban muy bien. Ya que yoh no queria ver triste a Anna ya que sus padres habian muerto en un accidente automovilistico. Duraron 1 año mas en union libre y después se casaron por el civil. Dando un resultado de 4 años de felicidad para ambos ya en el departamento.



Ya afuera del departamento

Pilica: que otra vez no se dio cuenta de su tarjeta

Anna: nop ñ.ñ

H: ay pero si vas a dejar pobre al tonto ese

Pilica: hermano ¬¬

Horo: pero si es cierto ni su (imitando la voz de yoh) "ya veran que su todo va a bien" le ayudara al pagar las cuentas

Anna: bueno si no quieres tu pagas todo. Ademas pilika por que esta aquí el cabeza de cepillo sin fondo

Pilica: O.O bueno es que……. Veras mi hermano . pues

Horo: oye! Por que asumes que habla de mi

Anna: y quien mas

Horo: ¬¬ que graciosa

Pilica: Asercandose a anna bueno es su dia de descnso al igual que el de nosotras y ademas quien nos ayudara a cargar las compras.

Horo. Oigan que tanto dicen

Anna. Eres mala ¬¬ …………………………y eso me gusta ññ

Pilica: lo vez ñ.ñ

Horo. Eyyyyyyy estoy aquí recuerdan

Anna: bueno horito pues vamos (agarrandolo de un brazo)

Horo: asi esta mejor esperen O.O! horito hay mamá eso suena mal

Se ve a anna arrastrándolo

Ya en el centro comercial

Hola tamao

Tamao: hola las estaba esperando. Hola horo

Horo: hola tamao O/O

Después de un rato se ve a horo con una montaña de cajas y demas

H: oigan y a que hora vamos a comer u.u tengo hambre

Pilica: hermano desde que llegamos tienes hambre

Horo: te recuerdo que llevamos 5 horas caminando

Tamao: si pero en esas 5 horas has comido 3 helados

Horo: y que eso es poco

Pilica: helados dobles, una hamburguesa 2 bolsas de papas, chocolates, (contando con los dedos)

Horo: hermanita ya entendi pero ademas estoy en pleno crecimiento

Pilica: si pero a los lados

Anna: bueno esta bien yo tambien tengo hambre vamos a comer algo

Horo: lo ven ella si me comprende TToTT

Anna. Si y tu pagas

Horo: era demasiado lindo ;:

Anna. Que no vas a pagar la comida de tu hermosa amiga anna tu querida hermana y…. la comida de la linda de tamao

Horo: (pensando eso es trampa mira que utilizar a tamao es mala TTTT)

Tamao: no te preocupes horo yo…

Horo: no tamao pero si yo las invito

Tamao : enserio horo eres muy lindo gracias y lo toma del brazo y lo conduce al restauran

Horo: o/O (acto seguido volteo a ver a anna)

Anna: no me lo agradezcas solo paga lo que consuma

Una vez que terminaron de comer horo dejo a anna en su departamento

Anna: bueno recuerden que nos vemos al rato para ir a cenar

Pilica: horo, tamao: si nos vemos anna.

Y asi entro a su departamento

Anna: bueno sera mejor empezar a arreglarme

Al poco rato

Yoh. Anna ya llegue

Anna. Yoh! Corre lo abraza y lo besa que bueno que ya llegaste apurate y cambiate o se nos hara tarde

Yoh: esta bien

Ya cuando los dos estaban arreglados

Anna: yoh estas listo

Yoh: si anita mmmmmm hueles delicioso y eso es poco a comparación de cómo te vez (empieza a besarla delicadamente disfrutando cada roce de sus labios con su blanca piel luego estos se tornaron un poco mas apasionados y con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y bajando los besos al cuello)

Anna: yoh no empieces asi nuca llegaremos a tiempo

Yoh: aun es temprano que dices ( sigue besándola y las caricias se vuelven mas intensas)

Anna: yoh

Yoh: si?

Anna: Tu tarjeta

Yoh : ¬¬ que forma de cortar la inspiración

Anna: jajajaja caminando para salir de la habitación

Yoh: tomándola de la mano y juntándola a su cuerpo estas consiente (entre cada oracion la besaba mas apasionadamente) de que cada centavo me lo tendras que pagar como yo quiera

Diciendolo de forma sensual

Anna. Y como quieres que te pague (de forma retadora y sensual)

Yoh: tu sabes como y nuevamente sus cuerpos empiezan a encenderce

Anna: si pero después voy a gastar mas dinero mas seguido

Yoh: un momento O.O eso es trampa ¬¬

Anna: tu decides

Yoh: bueno por el momento pagame lo de ahora besandola

Anna. Alejandolo mejor cuando regresemos creeme toda una semana no vastaria para acabar de pagarte.

Yoh: soy pobre TToTT

Anna: yo me encargare de que vlaga la pena

Yoh: mmmmmmmmmm eso me gusta ñ.ñ

Anna. Ahora vamonos.

Una vez llegando al punto de reunion

Pilica: yoh, anna por aquí

Horo: pilica no creo que no nos vean ¬¬

Pilica: tu crees hermano

Se ve a pilica horo tamao ren manta junto a una limusina de la familia Tao en un lugar prácticamente desierto

Horo: olvidalo pilica

Yoh: hola len horo guauuuu pilica tamao se ven hermosas (se hacerca para saludarlas)

Ren. Tu realmente te vez hermosa anna

Anna: gracias len tu te vez muy apuesto y len la abraza ( len y anna se conocieron en el campus de la universidad graciaas a un asakura y no merefiero a yoh pero anna en ese entonces era muy seria por lo que se sentia muy identificada con len por lo cual se volvieron grandes amigos por su parte a len le resulto facil poder entablar una amistad con anna ya que era de las pocas mujeres con las que se sentia a gusto al platicar ya que con pilica se llevaba bien pero su hermano osea horo siempre los molestaba y con tamao era dificill ya que siempre era muy tierna y sentimental y no quiere decir que ren no lo sea pero no es muy abierto ni expresivo con lo que siente razon por la cual no expreso sus sentimientos por una personita que después ustedes mismos sabran quien es y por ultimo no soportaba a las chicas las cuales se dejan llevar por su fisico y dinero y que lo acosaban a todo rato eso definitivamente lo mareaba . )

Yoh: heyyy amigo te recuerdo que estoy aquí

Ren: solo digo la verdad

Horo: y a donde vamos a comer

Ren: y como van los nuevos modelos anna

Horo: ya es tarde y muero de hambre

Pilica: ren eso no se pregunta anna hace los mejores modelos

Horo: no he comido en mucho tiempo

Anna. Gracias. Pues ya estan listos los de la primera temporada( si anna se habia convertido en una gran diseñadora de modas pilica y tamao tambien trabajaban con ella

Escogian las telas ayudaban con los modelos y gracias a pilica horo tambien entro al negocio el se encargaba de administrarlo (claro en cierta forma ja anna dejar en los negocios a horo es un universo alterno pero no exageremos) y encargandose de la publicidad y las pasarelas( claro el se encargaba de hacer los contratos no se vallan por otro lado ¬¬). Es decir anna,pilika y tamao estudiaron diseño de modas y horo administración de empresas igual que ren e yoh la familia de horo y plica tambien eran adinerados pero decidieron tomar su propio camino y no mudarse a hokaido a dedicarse a los negocios familiares no por lo menos por el momento).

Horo: comeria lo que sea

Yoh: asi es anna es muy buena en todo

Ren: en voz baja no lo dudo y mordiendose el labio

Horo: comeria hasta comida japonesa

Anna. Enserio horo quieres comida china bueno si tu lo quieres eso comeremos

Horo: queeeeeeeeee

Ren: hasta que tiene gustos refinados

Horo. ;; yo no dije eso

Anna: no te preocupes solo bromeaba

Yoh. Bueno pero a donde iremos

Horo: vamos por una pizza

Ren. ya sabia que era demasiado con el pelos de cuerpo espín

Horo: que dijiste cabeza de cono

Ren solo dije que…… como me dijiste

Horo: conito, conito,conito

Ren : ven aquí me las pagaras

Ya que no se decidian optaron que lo mejor era ir al departamento de yoh y anna y hay ordenar algo de comer ya que los dias ultimos de cada mes eran para relajarse y verse después de unas semanas duras de trabajo

Ren: todo por tu culpa cepillito

Horo: callate solo por que tengo hambre no te hare caso conito

Ren: con que conito e ahora veras

Anna: ya empezaron de nuevo

Yoh: jijijiji (risa marca yoh  derechos reservados) ya cepillito y conito a comer

Horo y ren: que dijiste ahora veraz

Tamao: ya llego la pizza

Horo: pizza (babeando)

Ren: ahora te daremos tu merecido verdad horo. Horo? Ren voltea y ve a horo comiendo

Ey tu pedaso de animal regresa. No importa yo puedo solo ahora veraz yoh de repente yoh ya no estaba

Yoh: me das otro pedazo pilika

Ren: esos inútiles les enseñas comida y se olvidan de todo ¬¬ (escupiendo una nuvecita)

Anna: mejor ven o te dejaran sin nada

Ren : si anna /

Una vez que todos se fueron

Anna: bueno creo que es hora de dormir (entrando a su cuarto)

Yoh: asi por si te acordabas tienes algo pendiente que no acabamos en la tarde

Anna: enserio yo no recuerdo nada (con voz sensual e inocente)

Yoh: descuida yo te lo voy a hacer recordar

Yoh entonces empieza a besar a anna con cariño y dulzura y anna lo abraza tiernamente yoh poco a poco dirige a anna hacia la cama (no es tan inocente) ambos se recuestan en la cama y entonces yoh empieza a besar a anna con de una forma mas apasionada anna se deja llevar por los besos y pasion empieza a acariciarla mientras lo hace tambien va despojando a anna de su ropa mientras besa su cuello y anna empieza a gemir anna: creo que empiezo a recordar ahhhhhhhhh

Yoh: te amo anna te amo y asi empezaron con una noche mas en la que se entregaban con amor y deseo como siempre lo hacian hasta que ambos consumaron su acto de amor

Anna. Yoh te amo y me siento tambien a tu lado prometeme que siempre sera asi

Yoh: te lo prometo anna siempre sera asi por que te amo e yoh quedo dormido abrazado a la mujer que amaba

Anna. Lo se esto nunca cambiara… siempre estaremos juntos y asi anna con un dulce y positivo pensamiento quedo profundamente dormida.

Sin saber que solo talvez……… sus deseos no se cumplirían en un futuro

(Después de todo las palabras se las lleva el viento)

Hola

Si lo se tal vez muchos pensaron ¡o un lemon! tan rapido pues no bueno si hubo algo hay pero habrá mas capitulos donde tambien haya escenas como estas y con mas descripción si eso es lo que quieren pues tendran detalles (love hao pensando espero que se tarden en pedirlos por que no se que poner) jajajajajj (risa nerviosa) ademas consideren que esto es solo una introducción ya que abra muchos cambios en esta historia y escenas de amor

Ren. Otra vez usandonos tengo que hablar con mi representante

Lovehao: vamos calmate ren ademas dejame recordarte que en muchos lugares ya ni siquiera pasan shaman king asi que solo asi se acuerdan de ustedes

Ren: eso no es cierto yo tengo muchas seguidoras

Lovehao:¬¬ si lo que tu digas

Ren: ademas Sali muy poco debi salir mas

Yoh: recuerda que solo es la introducción ren no te enojes ami me parecio muy buena

Ren. Se por que lo dices (voltea a ver a anna)

Yoh: ññ

Anna: me ve con ojos de te voy a matar

Love hao: jijijijijijijijiji 

Yoh: oye esa es mi risa

Lovehao: callate yoh (golpeando a yoh)

Yoh: . yo solo decia

Ren. Pero yo me reuso

Horo. Si tienes razon yo te apoyo me dejan sin dinero y sobre todo me ponen como a alguien que solo se le calla con comida

Lovehao: hablando de comida mira lo que me trajo mi mamá (enseñándole unos hotcakes con mucha mantequilla)

Horo: uy con mantequilla deliciosos! De que estaba hablando

Lovehao: bueno creo que horo se quedara un poco mas jajajaj (volteo y veo a horo con baba escurriendo y un tendor y un cuchillo) eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh O.O de donde los saco . creo que es mejor que es buen momento para soltar los hotcakes ( de repente lovehao los suelta y se ve a un horo hambriento avalanzarce sobre ellos

Love hao: ufffffffffff justo a tiempo (volteo y veo que ren se va enojado)

Lovehao: pero……….lastima y yo que iba a poner mas a ren en esta historia digo después de todo es uno de mis favoritos ñ.ñ e iba a poner mucho empeño en el lastima creo que horo quedara bien

Horo: wwe jdidjihdste traducción que dijiste

Lovehao: ¬¬ nada horo

Ren: a horo ¬¬········

Love hao:sip 

Ren: bueno ya que seria por mis admiradoras creo que podria intentarlo hay uno que es tan bueno y piensa en los demas.

Love hao: si como no

Love hao: por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermanita joanna espero te guste hermanita se que no mucho pero te lo prometi yo tambien te hiba a ser sufrir ya te extrañaba pero para que veas que me acuerdo de ti estuve escribiendo esto en mi ausencia se que no es muy bueno pero espero hacerlo mejor para la proxima bueno si tu y los demas lindos y lindas lectoras quieren

A y por cierto les tengo una sorpresa pasa por favor

Love hao: denle una bienvenida a ……………………………………….HAO ASAKURA

Hao: que tal lindas lectoras

Yoh,anna,ren,horo: hao que hace hao aquí!

Love hao: calmense jejej ñ.ñ que puedo decir un fic sin hao no es fic

Hao: cierto cierto que puedo decir soy irresistible

Lovehao: suspirando siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y por lo menos hao aparecera en esta parte del fic

Love hao: ademas como dije el fic tendra muchos cambios y cambios drasticos jjajajajajjaja (risa malevola)

Yoh,anna,horo, ren: creo que no sera nada bueno

Bueno me despido queridos lectores espero disfruten y hayan pasado un buen rtato leyendo esta locura ok y espero sus comentarios y opiniones

Love hao: hao podrias despedirte de tus admiradoras y en especial de mi hermanita

Hao: bueno Joanna te mando besos y a todas ustedes chicas lindas que saben que es lo bueno

Lovehao:¬ si que es bueno

Hao: yo tan lindo y carismatico

Love hao: hao ya estuvo bien

Hao: mis lindas seguidoras que quiero y espero conocer

Love hao:¬¬ haooooooo

Bueno mientreas el sigue nos vemos en el proximo capitulo si ustedes quieren


	2. TODO ESTARIA BIEN

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente Anna despertó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Anna: yoh (aun con los ojos cerrados con su mano acariciaba el lugar donde se suponía debería estar yoh)

Anna: yoh? Abriendo los ojos (de repente vio una nota)

Hola mi hermosa niña

Tuve que irme puesto que manta llamo diciendo que había problemas en la empresa y como te veías tan linda durmiendo decidí no despertarte.

Llegare un poco tarde pero tratare de llegar a la hora de la cena.

Recuerda que te amo y que tengas un hermoso día

Con amor tu sexy y lindo esposo yoh

Anna abrazando la carta y oliendo la rosa que estaba junto a esta suspiro yohhhhhh

Se levanto y se dispuso a darse un baño una vez que termino se bajo en bata a preparar su desayuno. Una vez que sirvió su jugo de naranja se dispuso a sentar y disfrutar de este pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Anna: ¬¬ y ahora? Abriendo la puerta

Pilika: hola anna como amaneciste ññ

Anna:pilika? O.o Que haces aquí?

Pilika: bueno anna lo que pasa es que……

Anna: pasa no quieres desayunar( en eso anna voltea yyy…)

Horo: (abriendo el refri) si pasen hay mucha comida ¬

Pilika: cuando llego ahí O.O!

Anna: ¬¬

Pilika: hermano mejor corre

Horo: eh por que corr… (con una pierna de pollo en una mano, una rebanada de pizza en la otra y una rebanada de pay en la boca)

Anna: pero que bueno que llegaron o

Pilika: si?

Ya adentro del departamento anna y pilika estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina

Anna: horo ya esta el desayuno

Pilika: uu !

Horo: no es justo ToT (se ve a un horo con un delantal cocinando)

Pilika: tu te lo buscaste

Anna: y dime pilika además de que horo vino a hacer el desayuno horo TToTT que tenias que decirme

Pilika: ayer nos llamo el señor Michael diciendo que el próximo lanzamiento de los modelos va a ser el domingo. Así que debemos prepararnos y además adivina donde será

Anna: (sin tomar mucha importancia) no lo se en donde

Pilika: en Londres XD

Horo: y será por 3 semanas

Anna: Queeeeeeeeee? Y porque?

Horo: bueno anna lo que pasa es que el señor Michael pensó que el mejor lugar para lanzar la nueva campaña seria en un gran lugar con una gran pasión por la moda pero eso no es todo

Anna: hay mas +.+

Pilika: si además el Sr. Michael piensa que ya que es la presentación oficial de los diseños en Londres y la mas importante dice que seria excelente que las diseñadoras modelen.

Anna: eso quiere decir que

Pilika: si nosotras también modelaremos

Anna: pero

Horo: poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de anna) vamos anna será grandioso Londres ¬ las luces ustedes u.u y tamao o modelando y talvez de ahí a mas lugares es una gran oportunidad para demostrar tus diseños

Anna: ¬¬ ( por que presiento que no solo es por mis diseños)

Pilika: si anna vamos

Anna: pero

Pilka: vamos anna tamao y yo estamos ilusionadas que dices

Anna: yo.. ( ve a horo y Pilika con cara de gatito de shrek 2 espero que hayan visto la película si no solo imagínense unos ojos muy tiernos) esta bien u.u

Pilika y horo (abrazando a anna) o ehhhhhhhh

Pero en el fondo anna estaba muy triste pues no le gustaba no poder ver a yoh por 3 semanas.

Pilika: genial salimos el sábado voy a avisarle a Tamao

Horo: esperame yo voy también pilika

Anna: el sábado

Horo: eh bueno me llevo esto (agarrando una rebanada de pizza)

Anna: ………..

Horo. Anna pasa algo malo

Anna: eh?

Horo: que si pasa algo malo, (pasando su mano enfrente de anna una y otra vez) despierta anna

Anna: quitándole la rebanada de pizza) no terminaste de preparar mi desayuno (mientras conduce a horo hacia la salida) así que tendré que conformarme con esto. (quitándosela y cerrando la puerta en la cara de horo)

Horo. Que mala ToT……………………………………………… me quito mi pizza

Anna: desde adentro) mejor alcanza a pilika o te dejara

Horo: cierto y se va corriendo

Anna: 3 semanas (anna ya había viajado hasta por casi un mes sin yoh solo que ahora no se sentía muy segura ya que ahora su relación no podría ir mejor.

Departamento yoh y anna 7:30pm

Yoh: anna amor ya llegue, anna donde estas? OuO (yoh se sorprendió ya que vio una mesa muy elegante todo colocado de una forma muy romántica la cual era completada con la luz de las velas)

Anna: abrazando a yoh por detrás hola amor

Yoh: anna donde (volteándose para ver mejor a anna )0 aniiiiiiiiitaaaa (anna estaba mas que preciosa con su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta con algunos mechones cayendo en su rostro en forma sexy y un vestido plateado con tirantes un poco escotado y ceñido a su cuerpo y haciendo contraste con la luz tenue que daban las velas simplemente hacia que anna se viera )

Yoh: hermosa ( se acerco hacia ella olio su piel ese olor que emanaba de su piel ese aroma que lo embriagaba y lo atraía salvajemente le dio un dulce beso y anna acaricio su rostro)

Anna: tienes hambre?

Yoh: claro ñ.ñ

Anna tomo la mano de yoh y lo condujo hacia la mesa cuando yoh la jalo hacia el y le dice dulcemente) aun no te lo he dicho

Anna: que cosa?

Yoh: que te ves hermosa

Anna: te habías tardado ¬¬ pero (beso fugazmente a yoh) ñ/ñ gracias

Yoh: no tienes que agradecer solo digo la verdad, anna apoyo sus manos en el torso de yoh ---si pero me gusta como me lo dices, ahora vamos a cenar.---

Yoh: siiiii XD

Era una cena maravillosa y altamente romántica hasta que

Anna: yoh sabes tengo que decirte algo

Yoh: dime

Anna: yoh lo que pasa es que hoy vino horo y Pilika y (anna puso cara de tristeza)

Yoh: tomando a anna de las manos --- que pasa anita---

Anna: bueno sabes ya va a salir la siguiente campaña y (tomando aire) y va a ser presentada en Londres y bueno yo..

Yoh: felicidades anna no estas contenta?

Anna: se levanto dejando a yoh sentado si pero esta vez además de promocionar la colección nosotras tendremos que ir a modelar nuestros diseños y Pilika y Tamao estas tan ilusionadas y bueno yo tendría que

Yoh: ir con ellas y modelar también ¿no?

Anna: si pero además

Yoh: dime anita que te preocupa

Anna: tendremos que salir este sábado y durara 3 semanas yoh y (amenazando sus lagrimas con salir) no quieroooooooo!

Yoh: se sorprendió pues a anna definitivamente le gustaba el modelaje portar sus diseños conocer nuevos lugares pero lo comprendía el sintió lo mismo no quería que su anita lo dejara solo por 3 largas semanas yoh se paro y alzo el rostro de anna con una mano mientras que con la otra le seco una lagrima de su rostro y depositando un beso en su frente. Anna se sentía tan relajada y tranquila con solo ver esos ojos tan dulces que la consolaban se sentía mejor era como su mejor medicina.

Yoh: te preocupa dejarme solo por 3 semanas verdad anna solo asintió ---- tontita ----abrazándola---- sabes te amo porque siempre te preocupas por los demás aunque no quieras admitirlo pero--- besando nuevamente su frente -----te amo mas por que siempre das lo mejor de ti y cumples tus sueños y yo que sepa uno de tus grades sueños es ir a Londres --------------

Anna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de yoh --------------si pero quiero ir contigo yoh yo no quiero ir , y le debemos mucho al señor Michael pues nos esta brindando una gran oportunidad y hay 3 puestos libres y si no talvez por una de nosotras busque otras 3 personas y ademas pilika, Tamao y horo están tan ilusionados que

Yoh: no podías defraudarlas ¿verdad? Lo ves me encantas siempre pensando en los demás además no te preocupes yo haré un viaje a Alemania en la segunda semana después de que ustedes se marchen y tenia miedo de dejarte sola incluso pensaba llevarte conmigo si tu trabajo te dejaba pero bueno creo que no será posible. Así que solo serán 1 semana en las que te extrañare día y noche.

Anna: así que las otras 2 semanas no me extrañaras ¬¬

Yoh : sabes que eso es imposible

Anna: acurrucándose entre sus brazos te amo

Yoh;: y yo a ti (yoh limpio el ultimo signo de quedaba de unas lagrimas luego cargo a anna en sus brazos) y ahora …………………….. EL POSTRE (ya saben a que postre me refiero no) (O.o?)

(u.u aclaración no es comida)

Anna: yoh ¬¬!

al día siguiente

Yoh: buenos días anita

A: yoh que hora es

Y: son las 9 así que despierta

A: las 9 y aun estas aquí yoh se te va a hacer tarde para ir al trabajo y …

Yoh: (no la dejo terminar pues la silencio con un dulce beso ) no te preocupes le comente a Manta que ibas a salir de viaje mañana y me dijo que el se podía hacer cargo de la empresa. Así que este día solo seremos tu y yo.

Anna emocionada enserio? que bueno ñ.ñ

Yoh: así que quieres desayunar

Anna se baño y cambio rápidamente luego junto con yoh fueron a desayunar

A: y ahora

y. por que no vamos de compras

a: si yo creo que deberíamos………….. ¿Qué?

y. se que vas a comprar muchas cosas en Inglaterra pero supongo que quieres comprar algo para llevar no

anna: yoh eres el mejor vamos (yoh pago y cuando salio anna ya lo esperaba ansiosa en el coche) yoh : jijijijiji creo que me quedare en ceros otra vez)

yoh solo veía como su tarjeta pasaba de una mano a otra pero no le importaba por ver feliz a anna daría lo que fuera y si se iba a la ruina no le importaba lo lamentaba por los accionistas de la empresa. Y así pasaron todo el día de compras, fueron al cine fueron a comer y ya en la noche llegaron a su lugar favorito el cual les traía muy gratos acuerdos a ambos era un hermoso lago el cual estaba rodeado de un hermosos parque aun así era una zona muy tranquila hay fue donde yoh le pidió a anna que fuera su novia ese lago era gran testigo del amor que ambos profesaban, ambos llegaron y vieron la hermosa luna y estrellas reflejándose anna: es hermoso yoh: si aunque tu eres mas tomándola de la cintura acercándola hacia si anna giro su cabeza lo suficiente como para besar a yoh volteo completamente y estuvieron así un gran rato hasta que el sereno de la noche empezaba a rociar sus cuerpos. A: será mejor irnos ya (y así ambos fueron hacia donde estaba su coche y partieron hacia su hogar.)

Ya en el departamento

Gracias yoh me divertí mucho

Y: ya sabes que no tienes que agradecer

A: suspirando mañana sale mi vuelo a las 10

Y: si lo se será mejor que descanses (abrazándola por detrás y caminando hacia su habitación

A: sabes tengo ganas de todo menos dormir o/o

Y: esa es mi annita

Anna volteo hacia yoh - sabes te voy a extrañar lo abraza y recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho

Yoh: descuida todo estará bien

Anna. si

yoh recargo su cabeza en la de anna y empezó a aspirar el dulce y embriagante aroma que emanaba de su piel beso su cuello - me encantas- empezó a bajar los besos casi hasta llegar a los pechos de anna luego subió sus juguetones labios y los coloco encima de los de anna fue cuestión de segundos para que este beso se volviera apasionado mientras que con sus manos empezaba a acariciar la blanca piel de anna por debajo de su blusa ella se estremecía con las caricias que yoh le proporcionaba y al mismo tiempo acariciaba el cabello de este le encantaba hacerlo una vez mas yoh trazo un camino entre los labios y el cuello de anna quería grabar cada centímetro del cuerpo de anna en su mente y demostrarle cuanto la iba a extrañar volvió a besar los labios de anna saboreándolos probando esa miel de la cual ya era adicto mientras tanto sus ágiles manos la despojaban de su blusa y claro ella no se quedo atrás ya que también comenzó a quitarle la camisa

Anna acariciaba el muy bien formado pecho de su esposo mientras deslizaba sus manos en este depositaba pequeños besos yoh por su parte bajo sus manos por las caderas de anna lentamente acariciando detenidamente cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que tanto le encantaba y volvía loco la tomo de los muslos mientras volvía a saborear sus labios anna cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de yoh profundizando el beso. Una vez que yoh condujo a anna hasta la cama se dispuso a acabar con toda barrera que quedara entre los 2 anna lo besaba tan dulcemente con cada beso le quería dar a entender cuanto lo quería era como una despedida pero que además demostraba que realmente nunca la lo iba a dejar siempre estaría con el sin importar la distancia

Para yoh cada noche con anna era una experiencia nueva esa forma de encenderlo, excitarlo y volverlo loco anna lo lograba cada día mas era tan ardiente y dulce, tan explosiva y cariñosa simplemente la mejor forma de hacer el amor incluso esta vez era tan dulce pero igual lo hacia sentir un gozo indescriptible cada centímetro de su fino cuerpo se lo entregaba por completo solo a el por siempre esa chica era única, la mejor ella era su ANITA.

Por su parte anna también sentía como yoh era tan dulce y cariñoso la hacia sentir tan bien siempre que hacían el amor era algo nuevo para ambos.

Yoh y anna se entregaron el uno al otro como si fuera la última vez después de todo no los podían culpar ya que era demasiado tiempo sin verse. Pero eso ahora no importaba ambos llegaron al clímax total y minutos después felizmente ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos con una gran felicidad reflejada en sus caras y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento no querían separarse estar siempre juntos pero que el uno siempre estaría con el otro. Y cuando ambos estén juntos otra vez seria como asta ahora cada día mejor. En pocas palabras que aunque estuvieran lejos TODO ESTARIA BIEN.


	3. LA FIESTA Y UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Capitulo 3

EL VIAJE LA FIESTA Y UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Un nuevo día comienza y se puede observar como anna esta placidamente durmiendo entre lo brazos de yoh ella se despierta y voltéa hasta quedar cara a cara con yoh el al sentir el movimiento de anna abre los ojos y se encuentra con esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban viéndolo detenidamente.

Yoh: buenos días dormiste bien

Anna. Maravillosamente

Ambos se dan un corto beso yoh se abalanza sobre anna para profundizar el beso pero al hacer esto anna puede observar el reloj que estaba en la cabecera del lado de yoh

Anna. Yoh es tardísimo son las 8 y el vuelo sale a las 10 (anna empuja a yoh y se mete corriendo al baño)

Yoh: se le esta haciendo costumbre aventarme

Se podía ver a una anna corriendo de un lado para otro en bata y a un yoh muy divertido con la escena en cuestión. Anna: lista

Yoh: jijiji anna creo que deberías cambiarte sabes las batas de baño no están de moda

Anna: yoh deja de burlarte y ayúdame ¬¬

Yoh: cálmate anita mejor voy a sacar el coche y llevarme esto. Yoh sale con las maletas de anna. Anna: si corre

Anna ya se había vestido y estaba a punto de salir pero un sentimiento la invadió acompañado de nostalgia era raro pero anna sentía algo muy intenso en su pecho ya no era tristeza después de todo debía a hacerse a la idea de que con su carrera y negocios de yoh esta no seria la única vez estaba experimentando un nuevo sentimiento no sabia que era solo sabia que era algo que no debía ignorar pero por mas que quería dar con el no lo sabia.

Yoh: anna apurate o llegaras tarde

Anna saliendo de sus pensamientos - si ya voy no le dio importancia y cerro la puerta y corrió hacia el coche

Yoh. Vamonos con una gran sonrisa no quería que anna lo viera triste

De lo que anna no se dio cuenta era de que cuando cerro la puerta una foto que estaba junto había caído rompiéndose el cristal a la mitad el cual formaba una línea que separaba a la feliz pareja que se encontraba en la foto esta era la foto del cumpleaños de yoh que mostraba a un yoh y anna muy felices.

Aeropuerto 9:15

Pilika: donde esta anna?

Tamao: no te preocupes Pilika seguro ya viene en camino

Horo: es tan floja que seguro se quedo dormida

Tamao y Pilika: O.O!

Horo: no me digan esta detrás mío verdad u.u (ellas solo asienten)

Horo: ¬ anna que bueno que llegaste

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: jijijijij

Anna: así que floja eh

Horo. Todo nervioso no yo quise decir loca (anna ¬¬) horo pasando saliva no quise decir bueno veras yo ... horo cerro los ojos se esperaba un golpe por parte de anna pero

Anna: solo por eso cargara mi equipaje

Horo se alegro pues vio que anna solo llevaba una maleta

Anna. yoh dáselas (horo volteo algo desconcertado) ---Que?'---( yoh tenia dos maletas una en cada mano y dos mas en el suelo)

Horo: estas loca solo nos vamos por tres semanas resultado horo y todo el equipaje de Pilika tamao y anna

Horo: amargada

Resultado horo + equipaje + mejilla roja

Yoh: bueno chicas cuídense mucho y dirigiéndose a anna diviértete por mi anna abrazo fuertemente a yoh

: oigan no se irán sin despedirse de mi verdad

Anna, Pilika y tamao: ren

Horo. Ni quien quiera

Ren: de ti ni quien se acuerde

Horo. Ay si tu

Ren. jajjajaj

Yoh: ren amigo que bueno que viniste

Ren. Si manta me informo por cierto les manda saludos y dice que espera que se diviertan y suerte

: Pasajeros del vuelo 215 con destino a Londres favor de abordar el avión

Yoh: bueno creo que ya es hora (ayudando a horo con las maletas empezaron a caminar mientras tanto ren nada perezoso)

Ren: anna cuídate mucho

Anna: gracias por venir ren y lo abraza

ren (se sentía muy bien en los brazos de anna bajo sus manos casi llegando a la cadera de anna y se separando un poco de ella mirándola fijamente) ---------anna------- ( ren vio repentinamente los labios de anna realmente se le antojaba probarlos una idea cruzo por su mente talvez probarlos pero en que estaba pensando se regaño así mismo desecho rápido esa idea anna se sorprendió un poco con la actitud del joven tao pero cuando iba a reaccionar ren: tráeme un recuerdo si deposito un beso en la mejilla de anna y la volvió a abrazar

Anna: claro

Ren. Ahora vamos

Anna: si

Yoh: chicas cuídense mucho abrazando a tamao y pilika y tu amigo cuídalas te las encargo

Horo: si no te preocupes

Ren. si cuídalas como a tu vida no mala idea mejor cuídalas como algo importante

Horo: con una venita en la frente -- mira tu pedazo de ...( guardo silencio al ver como ren le extendía la mano y le brindaba una sonrisa sincera ren: cuídate mucho amigo

Horo: estrechando la mano de ren ---lo haré--

Yoh: anna prométeme que te divertirás

Anna: trataré

Yoh: promételo

Anna:...

Yoh. Anda anna promételo

Anna. Esta bien esta bien lo prometo

Yoh: ¬¬ no cruces los dedos

Anna: O.o no es tan despistado

Yoh: ñ.ñ

Anna en un acto rápido se abalanzo hacia yoh lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente el solo reacciono y la tomo por la cintura prolongando mas el beso. la falda de anna al abalanzarse sobre yoh mostró un poco mas sus piernas dejando a un ren sonrojado y fascinado y

Horo: valla bonitas piernas anna pero apurate si

Ahora se puede ver como yoh se despide con la mano a ren recargado con en un muro cerca del ventanal mirando fijamente el avión a una anna desde la ventanilla despidiéndose y a una tamao y Pilika burlándose de un pobre horo con sus dos mejillas rojas y enojado

Yoh. bueno amigo será mejor irnos ya.

Ren: si vamos

avión

Pilika y tamao van sentadas juntas detrás de ellas anna y horo este del lado de la ventanilla

pilika: vamos hermano no te enojes tu tienes la culpa por mirón

horo. solo le envio una mirada asesina a pilika

pilika: este bueno yo solo bueno yo hay miren que bonita nube y se vuelve a acomodar en su sillon

tamo. vamos horo tu no eres rencoroso

horo: suspirando si pero no es justo es una gruñona no la perdonare

anna: a quien no vas a perdonar (anna se habia parado de su asiento para ir al baño a hecharse un poco de agua y refrescarse) anna volteo y vio a tamao esta solo le hizo una señal de no se y se volvio a acomodar en su asiento

anna se sento y de su bolsa empezo a sacar algo

anna: en voz baja sabes horo no queria hacerte quedar mal frente a tamao (horo la ve solo de reojo) que sigues enojado

horo:... el silencio duro muy poco por que el estomago de horo hizo ruido

anna. lastima ñ.ñ sacando un chocolate de su bolsa lo destapo y empezo a saborearlo mmmmmmmmmmmmmm que rico y saco otro

horo: u.u

anna: quieres

horo: (resignado) --------- me vas a dar-----( aun voteado sin ver a anna)

anna: dime si quieres

horo: dime si me vas a dar (viendo por la vnetanilla el reflejo de anna)

anna: con una condicion (horo volteo ¬¬)

anna: no me veas asi la condicion es 1 que me perdones y 2 que lo vas a compartir

horo: ehy dijiste una condicon no 2 pero (con una pequeña sonrriza) lo primero si pero lo segundo (con cara pensativa)

anna: ya veraz que no te costara

(rapidamente anna le dio el chocolate a horo y acercandose a su oido le dijo susurrando y no te enojes por lo que voy a hacer inmediatamente se paro no dio oportunidad de horo para preguntarle a que se referia horo quedo con una cara de y ahora que, iva a decir algo pero de rrepente vio a Tamao

tamao: me dijo anna que queria ver el paisaje y no la dejabas

horo: O.o eh?

tamao: chocolate me das y rapidamente se sento en el lugar que le pertenecía a anna

horo: reaccionando -- por supuesto--

pilika: eres sorprendente anna

anna: ñ.ñ sip aunque ¬¬ espero que ese tonto ya se anime (iban solo sonrriendo)

mientras tamao y horo iban a gusto comiendo chocolate y platicando(adelantemos el tiempo y digamos que ya llegaron a londres en la tarde ya casi de noche)

cuando llegaron al aeropuerto todos llegaron realmente cansados los directivos de la compañia con los cuales hicieron el trato les dieron la bienvenida y ademas pusieron a su servicio un coche y un departamento lujosos ya que ellos lo consideraban mas comodo que un hotel en especial anna.

cuando llegaron el departamento anna busco inmediatamente un telefono para llamar a yoh , horo busco algo que comer tamao escogio su cuarto para dormir y pilika un baño para bañarse antes de dormir

: bueno

anna: yoh amor ya llegamos y ademas ya te extraño ToT

yoh: me alegra que ya hayan llegado y que esten bien y yo te extraño mas annita

anna: si yoh solo te hablaba para informarte y yo te extraño mas

yoh: bueno anna mejor descansa debes haber llegado agotada no y yo te extraño mucho mas

anna: si asi es bueno creo que ambos nos extrañamos por igual bueno yoh te llamare despues ya que aun no se que tan ocupados estemos por aqui

yoh: no te preocupes saluda alas chicas y a horo de mi parte. ahora duerme princesa te amo

anna: yo tambien te amo yoh besos y adios

despues todos cenaron y durmieron en sus respectivos cuartos como era un departamento grande no hubo problemas en repartir las habitaciones. toda las primeras 2 semanas estuvieron realmente ocupados con las pasarelas y con los nuevos diseños el tiempo se les paso realmente rapido, anna cada que podia le hablaba a yoh por telefono incluso yoh ya estaba en alemania por el viaje de negocios que tenia que realizar pero aun asi yoh le hablo a anna para darle el numero y telefono de la habitacion que ocupaba en el hotel donde se hospedaba por lo cual anna ya sabia cual era el hotel el telefono y el cuarto de yoh.

anna. si eso hemos hecho en este tiempo y ahora tendremos una cena con los directivos y dime yoh me extrañas

yoh: tu sabes que si y mucho

anna: yo te extaño mucho mas

yoh:yo mas

anna: no yo mas

horo: (gritando desde la planta baja) anna ya apurate

anna: ya voy ¬¬ hay pero que gente dios mio bueno tengo que irme o si no horo se quedara afonico de tanto gritarme

horo descolgando la bocina del telefono-------------- hola yoh si estamos bien yo tambien te extraño las presentaciones han sido fabulosas pilica anna y tamso se ven hermosas y si tengo todo en video me encargare de darte una copia y ahora lo siento yoh pero anna se tiene que ir o no llegaremos a la cena en la que se supone nosotros somos unos de los invitados de honor bueno yoh cuidate y nos vemos en una semana ok besos y abrazos a y chicas diganle adios a yoh poniendoles la bocina

pilika y tamao. avergonzadas ADIOS YOH y horo culega la bocina

yoh:jijiijijij

anna. ese tonto me las pagara

yoh vamos annita no te enojes mejor vete a tu cena divierte y luego me cuentas como estubo

anna: desganada esta bien

yoh bueno cuidate y te mando besos a por cierto ren te manda saludos

anna: gracias yo tambien le mando saludos bueno yoh luego hablamos te amo adios.

una vez que colgo el telefono HORO HORO

horo: u.u hay viene mi castigo

se ve un coche manejandolo a toda velocidad este era conducido por anna

anna: asi llegaremos a tiempo

pilika: con una gota en la cabeza si pero llegaremos mas rapido si no te pararas y arrancaras cada que mi hermano nos alcanza se oye ---anna perdoname pero dejame subir---

pilika ay hermano T.T

anna: esta bien y para el coche

horo corre y abre la puerta ---anna yo---

anna: ñ.ñ sube horo

horo O.o?

anna: descuida verte correr me basto para perdonarte

horo: TToTT es tan mala conmigo yoh donde estas

cuando llegaron al a fiesta todo era hermoso era un gran bufet las mujeres mas eleganters y los hombres mas aritocratas e igualmente elegantes anna pilika tamao y horo fueron presentados ante los grandes gerentes, directosres diseñadores y empresarios de diversas tiendas de moda, todos los hombres quedaron facinados por la belleza de las 3 mujeres y claro las mujeres quedaron encantadas con el lindo y guapo de horo el cual iba elegantemente vestido y sin su tipica bandida del cabello realmente se veia muy apuesto

tamao: vaya si que les gustaron nuestros diseños

pilika y anna sorprendidas: sii

horo. vamos chicas es natural sus modelos son unicos

un chico muy apuesto se acerca a ellas

joven. disculpe señorita me permite esta pieza

pilika o/o cla..ro... claro

horo: ey cuidaitio con mi hermana ¬¬

: y usted señorita me permite

tamao: si claro

horo: tamao ToT

anna: eso te pasa por distraido

horo: TToTT

un ultimo chico realmente guapo se acerca quiere bailar con migo linda dama

anna: eh ? yo...

chica: hola bailamos

horo: eh que dijis.. no pudo terminar ya que anna lo tomo de la mano anna: con gusto la otra pieza esta ahora no gracias y empezo a bailar con horo.

horo: oye por que hiciste eso

anna: no quiero bailar con un desconocido simplemente no me da gana

horo: si pero viste a esa chica esta hermosa (casi babeando)

anna: si tienes razon es muy bonita talvez si deberias bailar con ella ya que por lo que veo tamao esta feliz bailando

horo: mala tenias que recordarmelo ToT

anna: con cara de fastidio lo toma de la mano -- hay ven-- lo lleva hacia donde esta tamao

anna: podriamos cambiar de pareja

joven. claro sera un placer claro y si tamao quiere

pensameiento de horo ¬¬ confiansudo tan rápido ya hablandole por su nombre con confianza, confiancitas a mi ja

anna:ñ.ñ

horo: bueno tamao veras lo que pasa o/o

tamao: que bueno que cambimos de paejas o/o

horo enserio? o/o tamao: si o/o

joven: valla bailas muy bien ademas de ser bonita

anna: gracias (por favor que termine la musica)

: mi nombre es matt y el tuyo

anna

matt: un precioso nombre para una dama tan preciosa como tu

anna: (que ya acabe que ya acabe le daria una cachetada por acercarse tanto pero no arruinaría todo mejor cuenta 1 2 3 4 5...

matt: realmente me impacto tu belleza acercándose a su rostro

anna:( 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 ...1000 basta ya casi lo empuja pero termino la musica antes uffff y anna se separao para ir a su lugar

empezo una nueva melodia esta vez mas romántica

matt. quieres bailar otra vez ofreciendole la mano

anna: bueno yo

: anna te estaba buscando te quiero presentar a la señorita sora es una gran diseñadora

anna: si claro señor Michael vamos y lo jala del brazo (ufffff me salve)

matt: se quedo con cara de desilucion te estare esperando preciosa (anna no lo golpeo por sus confiancitas gracias al señor michael)

anna practicamente empujaba al señor michael todo con tal de irse de ahi. una vez que la presentaron con la disseñadora sora y cruzo unas cuantas palabras asi como algunas ideas despues esta iba a ser presentada a otras personas asi que se despidio de anna y se fue anna quedo sola iba a ir por algo de tomar cuando volteo y vio a matt asi que mejor se escondio entre la multitud y se dirigio a una puerta que conducia a un blacon antes de salir vio a horo y tamao bailando muy romanticamente pudo ver como estos dos realmente se querian mutuamente solo era cuestion de tiempo para que fueran algo mas. y mostro una calida sonrriza.

yamato era realmente apuesto no lo podia negar pero en la cabeza de anna solo habia una persona camino hasta apoyarse en el barandal del balcon alzo la vista y vio hacia el cielo y en el se reflejaba el rostro de la persona quien robaba sus pensamientos sintio un poco de frio asi que se autoabrazo y asi se quedo pensando en su amado yoh hasta que...

un joven muy apuesto entraba despues de anna no sabia sobre la presencia de anna pero al verla entro muy silenciosamente se coloco detras de anna la vio detenidamente se quedo envelesado con su figura era hermosa ya que el vestido que portaba realmente delineaba cada curva de la hermosa joven mientras la veia pudo notar que ella se abrazaba asi misma seguramente tenia frio

anna sentia como sobre sus hombros ponian un saco

: hola hermosa dama sabes hace mucho frio no crees que seria mejor estar adentro mientras ponia sus manos en sus hombros se acercaba mas a ella

anna volteo rapidamente para darle la tan merecida y anciada bofetada a matt ---como te atreves Ma..-----

anna se sorprendió ya que el chico tomo su mano deteniendo el casi seguro golpe pero eso en si no le sorprendió lo que le sorprendió verdaderamente eran esos ojos tan dulces y calidos se parecían tanto a los de su dulce yoh pero habia algo mas ahí había también lujuria y pasion misterio algo que le atraía de cierta forma llamando su atención pestañeo y pensó un momento esto solo puede ser

anna: hao?

hao: anna?


	4. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO Y UNA CRUEL TRAICIÓ

recuerdos del pasado y una cruel traicion

Capitulo 4

Los dos quedaron realmente sorprendidos el silencio se hacia incomodo así que alguien decidió romperlo

Hao: así que anna Kyouyama es la gran modista de la que e oído esta noche que sorpresa

Anna: pues si, ah y hao

Hao. Dime

Anna: podrías soltarme ¬¬

Hao: así claro O/O ñ.ñ y la suelta

Silencio otra vez ambos veían a lados diferentes

Anna: tanto tiempo sin verte asakura

Hao: vamos cuñadita dime hao

Anna alzo una ceja o.ó

Hao:

Anna: bueno hao

Hao: así esta mejor

Hao: ahora que lo dices es cierto no nos vemos desde que ………(su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco)

Anna:

Hao:

Ambos se pusieron un poco raros al recordar, pero anna supo como manerjarlo

Anna: desde que entramos a la universidad y tuviste que mudarte a Alemania

Hao: viéndola sorprendido mostrando una pequeña sonrisa si es cierto todo por la universidad no

Hao: es gracioso quien pensaría que tu y yo terminaríamos siendo cuñados

Anna: supongo que tienes razón pero ya vez las vueltas de la vida son caprichosas y dime que has hecho de tu vida

Hao: no mucho como tu se que eres feliz casada con yoh no?

Anna: si mucho

Hao: si pues yo muy pronto espero compartir ese tipo de felicidad

Anna: no enserio el gran hao asakura enamorado de una sola persona

Hao: vamos anna no hables asi pensé que sabias que cuando me entrego a alguien lo hago por completo

Anna: y como saberlo yo no estoy a tu lado para enterarme

Hao: es cierto ya no estuviste a mí lado, pero creí que te lo había demostrado con

Anna: (sorprendiéndose) por lo que tal vez oiría

: Hao corazón que haces aquí(se ve a una chica muy linda corriendo hacia hao y abrazándolo)

Hao: hola Jeane pues veras

Jeane: quien es ella ¬¬

Anna:(por que me ve así)

Hao: jeane te presento a mi cuñadita anna

Jeane: que?' cuñada eres la esposa del bombón de yoh

Anna: alzando la ceja y el puño: (bombón ¬¬)

Hao: con una gotita jajaj

Jeane: ven hao vamos a bailar

Jeane te alcanzo adentro si

Jeane: enojada esta bien

Anna: ¬¬------------

Jeane:¬¬-------------

Anna: valla que carácter con tu novia

Hao: jajajajjajajja

Anna: de que te ríes

Hao: --jeane no es mi novia---(poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y poniendo pose de pensar) ----es mas hoy la conocí--

Anna: pues que confiancita con alguien que apenas conociste ¿no?

Hao: tu crees en torno burlón e inocente

anna: veo que no has cambiado eh

hao: por que lo dices

anna: por que desde que te conozco siempre has sido el asakura codiciado por las mujeres

hao: jajajja vamos no digas eso además mira quien lo dice la chica que era el sueño de todos en preparatoria, recuerdo que por ti hacia muchos corajes

anna: si claro pero eso ya es pasado mejor dime asakura que haces aqui

hao:¬¬

anna: bueno hao

hao ññ bueno pues dandome tiempo para unas vacaciones

anna: no se supone que deberias estar trabajando no hay una convencion precisamente donde estas en alemania

hao: si pero pobre de mi me toco venir a londres a ver como van las acciones con uno de nuestros mejores clientes lastima me perdi la aburridisima conferencia y sobre todo liserth hara todo

anna: suspirando no cambias eh?

hao:

hao: bueno anna por que no vamos adentro aqui hace mucho frio que dices

anna: si claro

ya adentro y dime no quieres bailar era una pieza muy clamada y romantica

anna: no gracias hao yo

matt: anna que bueno que te veo hacercandose a su cara y guiñandole el ojo quieres bailar

a: no de hecho hao me lo habia pedido lo siento (anna jalo a hao dirigiendolo a la pista de baile)

matt: ¬¬

hao: XD

hao:jajajajaj

anna: quieres dejar de reirte ya me tiene harta tu risa

hao: vamos anna solo me divierto viendo cono desprecias a ese pobre chico ademas que diria mi hermanito seguro se pondria celosos y casi lo mataria, y pobrecito

anna: ay si tu tan bueno no

hoa: yo si P

jeane: hao amor tardaste pero mejor vamos a bailar

hao: eh? lo siento jeane pero le prometi esta pieza a anna verdad anna

anna: que? ami? con cara de niña buena

hao pone carita de borreguito suplicante (ahhhhh imaginen que lindo se veria ¬)

anna: bueno esta bien -- si lo siento jeanne--

jeane: ¬¬

anna: jajajaj burlandose de hao

hao: ya entendi no te burles

anna: P

hao: UoU mala

anna: ahora yo me pregunto que diaria tu novia hao

hao: vamos no es malo tener amigas ella no diria nada

anna: (descarado)

cuando la musica acabo los 2 fueron a sentarse bueno esa era la intencion por que no pudieron llegar a la mesa la razon...

: hao te he estado buscando ( una chica realmente hermosa se acercaba enojada hacia hao)

hao: maty hola

anna: (que otra amiga) ¬¬

maty: que malo eres por que me dejaste sola

hao: bueno maty lo que paso (no lo dejo terminar por que lo beso rapidamente

anna: (suficiente yo me voy)

hao: O/O recuperando el aliento bueno maty dejame presertarte a (hao volteo pero vio que anna se iba y se perdia entre la gente

hao: esperame un momento maty

maty: por

hao camino rapido abriendose paso entre la gente y alcanzo a anna y la tomo del brazo

hao: te vas tan pronto

anna: si es mejor antes de que llegue otra de tus "amigas"

hao. vamos anna maty es

anna: solo una amiga ya lo se solo me queria ir por que si llega Jeane y lo ve no quiero oir los gritos (aunque seria tentador ver como lo medio matan pero mejor no ) asi que adios hao

hao: anna no te vallas no me dejes con esas locas

anna: locas yo crei que eran tus amigas

hao. acaso estas celosa (dice esto mientras se acerca a su rostro era una de las manias que anna odiaba ahora de hao) )noten el ahora eh)

anna. y por que deberia de estarlo

hao. pues no lose pero entonces por que te enojas asi soy con mis amigas tu eres mi amiga

anna: pues mientras no me trates como a ellas (viendo de reojo a maty

hao: no yo respeto a mi hermanito XD

anna: si claro, ademas ya es tarde. asi que tengo que ir a buscar a horo,tamo y piliKa para irnos

hao: bueno te acompaño a buscarlos

maty: a buscar a quien haito ( y lo abrazo de una forma como diciendo quitate bruja)

Anna: fingiendo una sonrriza descuida quedate con maty yo me voy sola

Hao: pero anna

Matt: hola anna (hao sonrrio por que sabia que con matt ahí anna no se iva a ir) te esta buscando tamao

Anna: enserio podrias llevarme matt

Matt: sera un placer extendiendole el brazo muy caballerosamente

Anna: bueno adios maty y adios asakura

En un movimiento rapido hao la toma de la mano y la jala hacia si

hao: diciéndole al oido quedamos en que era hao para ti separándose --cuñadita a y saludame a mi hermanito

Anna: fue un gusto verte cuñadito

Hao solo sonrrio ante las palabras de anna pero sonrrio mas al ver como se alejaba anna y hacia caso omiso a la presencia de matt es mas lo mando a regresarle a hao su saco

Hao: gracias matt

Matt:¬¬

Si esa era la anna que conocia si duda podria manejar y mandar a cualquiera

Maty: asi que tu cuñada e hao mientras lo abrasaba hao solo volteo y la miro en silencio

Maty: por que no vamos a mi departamento parece que la fiesta ya termino y yo aun quiero divertirme mientras depositava un beso en su mejilla

Hao sonrrio maliciosamente –vamos--- y asi ambos salieron de la fiesta se subieron al coche de hao

Matt: oye anna y te podria volver a ver

Anna: hizo caso omiso de las palabras de matt mira hay esta horo y tamao gracias matt adios y se alejo rapidamente de el

Horo: anna donde estabas ya me estaba preocupando por ti

PiliKa: pero si dijiste que si no la encontrabamos la dejariamos

Horo: shuf callladita te ves mas bonita gracias a dios no te oyo o si no

Anna: no veo por que preocuparse estuve con hao

Pilika: asi que tu tambien lo viste anna

Anna: si pero ya vamonos realmente tengo sueno

Horo: si solo te estabamos esperando

Asi todos salieron del el gran salon social

Cuando llegaron al departamento cada uno fue a su habitación

Mientras

Una chica y un apuesto chico entran a un departamento la chica en cuando el cierra la puerta detrás suyo se avalanza a los brazos de este besandolo apasionadamente el lo unico que hizo fue responder los besos mientras bajaba traviesamente sus manos sobre el sensual y ardiente cuerpo de la chica. Ella al sentir las manos de su apuesto acompañante sobre su cuerpo empezo a exitarse y justo cuando se separo de el para decirle que era mejor ir a su cuarto este le dio un beso corto y le dijo –lo siento tengo que irme—con una gran sonrriza sensual y traviesa

: pero

: nos veremos muy pronto besandola te lo prometo (guinandole el ojo) ella iba a protestar y el adelantandose a esto le planto un gran beso dejandola sin aliento ni razon tanto que la dejo inmóvil cuando reacciono el ya habia salido de la habitación solo atino a decir cuando te volvere a ver asakura

Efectivamente el chico que se encontraba ahora caminando por el pasillo mientras se acomodaba el saco y guardaba su corbata en la bolsa de su saco mostrando una gran einmensa sonrriza malisionsa ya que una vez mas habia dejado a una chica exitada y sobre todo emocionada con volverlo a ver su nombre hao asakura

En la madrugada anna bajo por un vaso de agua la razon aun no podia dormir mejor dicho alguien no la dejaba dormir tenia un poco de hambre asi que desidio abrir el refrigerador en busca de algo que entretuviera su apetito busco y lo que sus ojos casi detectaron inmediatamente fue un recipiente cuyo contenido era helado de chocolate y empezo a comer

Anna:( suspirando pudo decir el nombre de la persona que robaba sus pensamientos yoh)

Me alegro que no sea como hao el si no ha cambiado sigue siendo un tonto como es posible que siendo gemelos sean tan diferentes, pero después de todo me alegra que asi sea.

Horo: buuuuuuu ( el resultado fue que anna le arrojara el helado en la cara)

Horo: por que siempre me toca lo peor TToTT

Anna: ay eres tu

Horo: si te perdono

Anna: jajaj pero si tu tienes la culpa

Horo: no se como yoh te aguanta

(rapidamente se tapo la boca rogando por que anna no lo golpeara)

Anna se quedo callado y horo abriendo un ojo pudo observar a anna muy triste se escurrio un poco del helado que ahora se encontraba en su cabeza tomo un poco y lo probo viendo que erea de chocolate) – lo extrañas verdad—anna pronuncio un ligero si

Horo: descuida pronto lo veras, a es cierto tu no estuviste presente pues veras cuando estabas con hao el señor Michael hablo con nosotros nos notifico que que la campana se cierra oficialmente el martes asi que podemos regresar a fumbary muy pronto

Anna: asi que ya acabamos por fin

Horo: pero eso no es todo pero como todo salio perfecto hizo unos pequeños tratos con algunas de las personas aquí presentes y nos arreglo unas vacaciones todo pagado al lugar de nuestra preferencia claro que yo quiero ir a disneylandia pero que dices si mejor vamos a alemania.

Anna se emociono ya no tendria que esperar tanto tiempo para ver a yoh

Anna: gracias horo y lo abrazo

Horo: vamos no es para tanto ademas soy yo quien debe agradecerte

Anna: y eso

Horo: por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por tamao

Anna: mañana mismo le hablo a yoh para darle la buena noticia

Horo: si ahora a dormir

Anna: si muchas gracias a y perdon por lo del helado

Horo: provandolo nuevamente con su dedo descuida tambien me gusta

Anna: bien entonces tu limpias

Horo: malagradecida TTToTT

Lunes

Todos se levantaron muy temprano puesto que habia varios preparativos que realizar antes del gran dia. Asi que todo el dia estuvieron trabajando en modelaje viendo los disenos escogiendolos mejores viendo las luces los relectores el arreglo de escenario y todas estuvieron ensayando todo el dia ya en la tarde anna se escapo por unos minutos y se comunico al cuarto de yoh

Anna: buenos dias podria comunicarme al cuarto 105

: claro permitame……………………………. Lo siento perono hay nadie en la habitación

Anna; ya veo gracias colgo no tomo mucha importancia ya que sabia que por lo normal yoh no tenia hora para las juntas asi que la mayoria de veces que no lo encontraba es por que estaba en una.

Pilita: anna mira esto

Anna: si ya voy

Alemania

Oficina lunes 5:45

La oficiana era relamente hermosa con un gran escritorio en que habia una grnan cantidad de apeles una computadora pero tambien habia una placa con el nombre del dueño que ocupaba tal oficiana el nombre yoh asakura

Yoh: si ren tambien te manda saludos a y entonces manana vienes a alemania entonces te estare esperando y por ahora solo disruta tu comida

Ren; no quisiera comer solo quisiera que se apuraran y firmen el bendito contrato ya no las soporto.

Yoh: jijijijiji bueno amigo nos vemos mañana

Ren: no te burles ya me las pagaras apaga su celular y poniendo una sonrriza -bueno senoras pasen por aquí—

Yoh estaba muy feliz pues le habia ganado a ren en su forma favortita de ganarle la cual era piedra papel o tijera el premio fue que no tubo que asistir a la comida con el grupo de señoras esposas de la gran cantidad de accionistas ellas ya eran unas señoras muy grandes y gorditas que adoraban casi estar encima de ren e yoh. Sonrrio ya se imaginaba al pobre ren huyendo de los abrazos e tales señoras ademas de que era un penoso ya que tambien habian chicas jóvenes hijas de estas señoras y seguro estarian acosando a ren todo era perfecto pero seria mas si tan solo

Yoh: estuvieras aquí anna tomo una foto en la que se encontraba elle siempre que salia de viaje la llebaba con el

: que ya la extranas

Yoh alzo la vista –que haces aquí—

: que ami no me extranabas querido yoh

Yoh: sonriendo cínicamente –tu que crees, mejor sal de aquí—

:vamos yoh no seas tan mal educado (la chica en cuestion vestia una blusa blanca con una pequena habertura que dejaba ver sus senos y una falda corta de cuero que dejaba ver sus muy bien formadas piernas camino muy seductoramente hacia yoh

Yoh la vio de arriba a bajo pensando que piernas fue alzando poco a poco la vista

Al llegra a el con mucha astucia se sento enlas piernas de yoh

: que no me extranabas nada ( lo tomo del rostro para besarlo)

Yoh volteo la cara --- basta sabes que no se repetira---

: seguro lo tomo del cuello y le planto un beso

Yoh al principio no accedió al beso pero conforme iba sintiendo la lengua de ella acariciando la sulla esto lo estremecio y comenzo a reacciont y devolver el beso

: no te preocupes tu secretaria ya se fue

Que raro

Pilita: que aun no te contesta

Anna; no aun no pero mejor asi le dare una sorpresa

Pilita: es buena idea

Tamao: ahora vamos a cambiarnos

Plisa y anna: si vamos

Los besos subían su nivel cada vez mas apasionados mientras ella se dedicaba a desordenar el cabello del menor de los asakura el se encargaba de deslizar sus manos sobre esas piernas que lo inquietaban tanto después ella se levanto y se dirigio a un sillon que estaba en el despacho

: creo que aquí sera mas comodo

Yoh la alcanzo y se puso encima de ella besandola nuevamente y desabrochando su blusa ---entonces continuemos--- sabia que me extranabas

Yoh:si ya te extranaba annita yoh habrio los ojos para poder ver a su anita ella no pudo escuchar lo que yoh dijo ya que estaba muy ocupada en quitar toda barrera que existia entre sus cuerpos yoh abrio grandemente los ojos al notar que la chica que disfrutaba de sus caricias y que al mismo tiempo las respondia no era anna, que estaba haciendo estaba completamente enamorado de su esposa era lo mejor que podia tener y sin embargo gracias al poco control que tenia a su instinto animal lo habia vuelto a hacer se juro que no lo haria y ya lo estaba haciendo el y su acompañante estaban casi desnudos ella se estaba encargando de quitar los pantlones de yoh

Yoh; no por favor vete

: pero por que

Yoh: luego te hablo si la beso solo por no dejar tomo sus cosas y se fue vistiendo en el camino acomodano tambien su cabello y salio de la oficina. ---regresa yoh ---Dejando a la chica furiosa ella ya estaba totalmente desnuda de arriba al igual que yoh pero esto no se quedaria asi yoh seria suyo una vez mas.

gracias por el review hermanita dices que te gusto mas el final ¬¬ me pregunto por que

horo: yo se yose (alzando la mano como niño en escuela)

: fue con sarcasmo relamente se por que

a y tambien gracias a ti Zria

mira len te lo havia dicho alguien te quiere

horo: al cabeza de cono no lo creo

ren: pues di lo que quieras hoto hoto pero almenos a mi me escriben

: bueno horo tines que aceptar que len dice la verdad a el si le escribieron

horo: YoY que mal pero yo se que me quedran algun dia

ren. Si claro cuando los cerdos vuelen

se ve pasar uno

:O.o?

yoh: lo siento no han visto un cerdo pasar por aquí

:yoh que demonios significo eso

yoh: jijijiji pues es que anna se enojo por no cumplir con mi entrenamiento y me lanzo al cerdo

: uf ya veo estos sacan las cosas de donde sea

horo: alguien me quiere alguien me quiere

ren: caso perdido pero aun no salgo en el fic

: que mucha urgencia por salir con anna ¬¬

ren:o/o claro que no no digas tonterias

yoh: de que hablan

. de nada yoh de nada

bueno creo que es hora de despedirme a y por cierto como ven la actitud del apuesto hao (me encanta cuando es un mugroso de primera)

hao: oye recuerda que puedo leer la mente

:a si

hao: o/o oye no pienses eso

: que yo no pense nada

horo: si es cierto todos lo oimos dijo que te ves sexy sin tu poncho

: callate

bueno espero recibir mas comenterios sobre este intento de historia o por lo menos que se pasen un buen rarto leyendolo

que tengan un buen dia y espero seguir pronto…………..

aaaaaa y ahora que lo pienso no le escribieron a ren solo comentaron sobre el

ren: shuf silencio

horo: eso lo oi


	5. LA CALIDEZ DE UNA AMISTAD

El inicio de algo nuevo

Londres martes 10:15 pm

Se podían escuchar una gran cantidad de aplausos era una clausura realmente elegante los mejores diseños y las personas mas importantes y acaudaladas estarían seguramente hay, fascinantes diseños hermosas modelos los espectadores estaban mas que satisfechos.

Camerino

Horo: chicas estuvieron grandiosas tomen (horo entrego una rosa a cada una)

Pilika: gracias hermano

Anna: valla hasta que haces algo bueno

Horo: eso me pasa por atento :P

Tamao: muchas gracias horo

Horo: no hay de que tamao O/o( debía admitirlo ese vestido que llevaba tamao la hacia verse muy sexy)

Anna y pilka se alejaron dejando a estos dos últimos platicando rojos como un tomate

Pilika; esos dos se ven tan lindos

Anna: si pero se estan tardando

Pilika; eso si pero es mejor que se tomen su tiempo

Anna; si en eso tienes razon

: felicidades señoritas

Todas; gracias señor Michael

Realmente fue un éxito será muy bueno presentarla el jueves en funbary

Pilika: que?

Horo: el jueves eso quiere decir

Si hoy se comunicaron diciendome que si se podra hacer el jueves la presentacion incluso ya empezaron a preparar todo para cuando lleguemos que les parece

Pilika; eso queiere decir adios viaje y vacaciones

Bueno pues pensaba en darselas después de la presentacion en funbary

Tamao: (un poco fastidiada) modelaremos otra vez (no es que no le gustara al fin y al cabo lo hacia muy bien modestia aparte pero seria su tercera vez modelando y aun no se acostumbraba a las camaras.

Bueno no necesariamente

Pilika; que quiere decir

Lo importante es presentar los diseños como sabes las personas mas importantes estubietron aquí incluyendo a los reporteros de funbary es decir como lo saben esto fue a nivel mundial asi pues ahora solo seria llevar sus modelos y bocetos de nuevas lineas de ropa, solo su presencia como diseñadoras es ahora lo que importa.

Horo: eso quiere decir que solo importa el nombre y la presencia de algunas de ellas para la presentación ya que antes se daria a conocer quien lo diseño

Pilita; pero no debemos portarlos

Si asi es

Tamao: es perfecto eso quiere decir

P,h y t: que no debemos estar todos presentes

Si por asi decirlo

Horo: nos permite señor Michael

Si claro

Asi los 4 formaron un circulo aunque anna seguia sin decir nada

Horo: es perfecto

Pilika: si

Tamao; yo pienso lo mismo

Los tres vieron a anna

Anna: eh? Bueno creo que esta bien supongo

Pilika; claro que esta bien…..esta bien que tu y alguien mas vayan a alemania mientras los otros 2 vamos a funbary

Anna: que? Hablan enserio (viendo a los 3 los 3 solo asienten)

Anna: pero

Tamao: nada de peros tu acepataste por nosotras venir a aquí y te lo agradecemos si no fuera por ti y tus diseños no estaramos aquí por eso anna tu toma tus vacaciones

Anna: gracias amigas

Horo: hey

Anna: y gracias horo XD (estaba realmente feliz asi que se fue a cambiar inmediatamente para alistar su equipaje)

Horo: bueno y quien ira tu pilika o tu tamao

Tamao; yo creo que sea mejor que vallas tu horo después de todo conoces mas Alemania que nosotras (ya que horo se encargaba de la parte admisnistrativa muchas veces tuvo que viajar a alemania ademas de que sus padres lo enviaron algunas veces por cuestiones de estudio)

Horo: yo?

Pilita; si nos sentiríamos mas seguras si un hombre acompaña a anna a un lugar que no conoce además yo no conozco muchos lugares de Alemania solo la perdería

Horo: segura pilika podrías perder a un hermano (acercándose a pilika y diciendole al oido anna puede abandonarme en Alemania TToTT me maltrata tanto)

Tamao; por favor horo tomándolo de la mano creeme nos sentiríamos mas seguras y le da un beso en la mejilla

Horo: tamao es tan linda se preocupa por los demás TTvTT

Pilika; pero si yo dije lo mismo bueno lo perdono por ser tamao

Aeropuerto

Miércoles 9:15AM

Tamao: por favor anna cuídate y tu también horo

Ay h: si lo haremos

Pilika: si hermano cuida mucho a anna

Horo: y a mí quien me cuida (jugando con sus dedos como niño chiquito)

Anna: pues yo

Horo: tu?

Anna: claro

Pilika: mejor aprovecha su buen humor por que cuando vea a yoh se olvidara de ti

Horo: si, supongo que tienes razón

Pasajeros del vuelo 112 con destino a Alemania favor de abordar el avión

Tamao: bueno abrazando a anna cuídate

Plika: y saluda a yoh de nuestra parte

Anna: si y gracias chicas

Pilika; cuídate hermano nos veremos pronto

Tamao: te estaremos esperando cuídate

Horo: si (alzando el pulgar) no se preocupen estaremos bien (horo corrió y paso antes que anna enseñó su pasaporte y y corrió para ganarle a anna la ventanilla a anna no le importó por que estaba feliz pues solo había una cosa en su cabeza)

A: Pronto te veré yoh (y así despego el avión)

Miércoles

Aeropuerto de Alemania 7pm

Bajando las escaleras

Horo: (estirándose) hay que sueño

Anna: vamos no seas flojo

Horo:¬¬

Anna: bueno, bueno mejor nos vamos a registrar al hotel

Una vez que los dos pidieron sus habitaciones las cuales ya habían sido reservadas de ante manos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos los cuales se encontraban cerca uno del otro

Al poco rato bajaron a cenar algo en el restaurante del hotel después decidieron que lo mejor era ir a descansar así al día siguiente se cargarían de ir a ver a yoh

Horo: bueno anna hasta mañana

Anna; si horo que descanses

Ambos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones anna se acerco a uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación viendo la ciudad era tan hermosa el paisaje que ofrecía aquel lugar de noche era realmente fascinante pensando que ya estaba muy cerca de yoh y con una gran sonrisa y emocionada se fue a dormir

Toc toc toc

2 min después TOC TOC TOC

Horo: hay pero que servicio por que molestan tan temprano

Anna: temprano son las 12 y dijiste que pasabas por mi a las 11

Horo: o.O hay anna pues veras lo que pasa es que….

Anna: te quedaste dormido es el colmo contigo llevo 20 minutos tocando tu puerta

Horo: jejejjejj creo que entonces ya se nos hizo tarde verdad

Anna:

Horo: vamos anna no te enojes mejor vamos a buscar a yoh en la tarde cuando salga de su oficina que te parece

Anna: esta bien

Horo: pasa por que no ordenas el desayuno mientras yo me cambio

Anna: si

Horo se cambio y alcanzo a anna desayunaron tranquilamente

Horo: y mientras que haremos no quieres conocer un poco de Alemania

Anna: si me gustaría( dando un sorbo a su te) bueno y además sabes no traje mucho equipaje y pues veré a yoh y no traje nada especial

Horo: anna al grano

Anna: bueno y si…………… vamos de compras

Horo: moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza no es el colmo diseñas ropa y no traes nada "especial"

Anna: pero

Horo: no anna ya compraste mucho en Londres que por cierto yo cargue y aun me duele la espalda

Anna: pero horo por favor (con voz de niña buena)

Horo: nonononon y no anna no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión

Centro comercial 1:47 pm

Horo: no es justo te aprovechas por que soy gentil

Anna : si y el hecho de comprarte lo que quieras no tiene nada que ver verdad

Horo: bueno ya compraste muchas cosas no ya nos vamos sabes en Alemania hay mas cosas que conocer que las tiendas de ropa o recuerdos

Anna: pero si solo e comprado recuerdos para nuestros amigos deberías agradecerme tu no has comprado nada para ellos hay horo que codo eres además solo falta mi vestido

Horo: solo eso

Anna: sip

Horo: esta bien pero solo eso eh

Anna: si claro

Horo: por que será que no te creo

Ambos llegaron al hotel y como era de esperarse horo cargando muchas cajas incluyendo claro el vestido de anna

Horo: te aprovechas por que soy caballero

Horo: al fin llegamos ja y solo ibas a comprar unas cositas eh

Anna; y me creíste

Horo: si TTOTT

Anna: bueno me daré un baño y me arreglare luego bajamos a comer algo y claro después vamos a buscar a yoh te parece

Horo; mientras comamos algo esta bien (horo salio de la habitación y se didrigio a la suya)

Y así mientras horo se arreglaba y descansaba un poco anna se arreglo con un vestido azul claro que combinaba muy bien con su blanca piel de solo un hombro descubierto con una manga y llegándole debajo de las rodillas con una abertura al frente arriba de la rodilla su cabello suelto y poco maquillaje en cuanto estuvo lista fue al cuarto de horo

Horo: (abriendo la puerta) guau anna luces muy bien

Anna: tu crees

Horo; claro yoh quedara muerto

Ambos bajaron

Horo: cantando comida comida rica comida

Anna miro un anuncio en la entrada del comedor y paso derecho a este

Horo: oye anna no íbamos a comer

Anna: si y si no te apuras no nos dará tiempo

Horo; yo pero si tu te pasaste la entrada del comedor es allá

Anna: si ya lo se

Horo: anna tengo mucha hambre como para caminar mas

Anna: seguro?

Horo: creo que si por

Anna lo tomo de las mejillas y lo vio fijamente horo se sonrojo ante tal acto y cundo le iba a preguntarle por que lo hacia

Anna: tan seguro como para comer comida china moviendo la cara de horo hacia la entrada del comedor y soltándolo

Menú gran presentación del gran chef Auki especialista en comida china

Horo: nooooo siempre que salgo con pilika y ren es lo mismo ya no mas tomo la mano de anna y salieron rápidamente

Anna: y eso que ya no podia caminar ¬¬

Ya que horo conocía muy bien gran parte de Alemania fueron a un lugar de comida rápida contra la voluntad de anna pues ella quería ir a ver a yoh a su oficina pero se tuvo que resignar ya que horo tenia hambre y ella también y así perdieron mas tiempo.

Anna: horo ya

Horor: no

Anna: ya

Horo: ¬¬ no

Anna: vamos horo date prisa

Horo: anna si como rápido me dará hipo (vio de reojo a anna se veía tan bonita y feliz claro que también desesperada con sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en la mejilla se veía muy tierna como una niña que espera ver algo que anhela)

Horo: ya termine

Anna: enserio'

Horo. No P

Anna: alzando el puño con una venita hinchada ¬¬+

Horo: por eso digo que ya acabe o.O aunque tengo hambre

Anna; ¬¬

Horo: bueno mejor vamonos pero en cuanto veas a yoh me pagaran una comida hasta llenarme aun tengo hambre frotándose su estomago

Anna: pensando le saldrá cara a yoh nunca se llena

Y así tomaron un taxi el cual los llevaría hasta donde se hospedaba yoh ya que por la perdida de tiempo ya no fueron a su oficina

Una vez que llegaron ya que anna sabia cual era la habitación que ocupaba yoh se dirigieron a recepción para saber si ya había llegado

Anna: disculpe podría comunicarme a la habitación de asakura yoh quiero saber si ya a llegado

: si mire el señor asakura tiene poco tiempo de llegar incluso tiene aproximadamente como dos minutos en que vino por su llave

anna: ya veo gracias

cuando iban a tomar el ascensor se dieron cuenta que en un ascensor que comenzaba a elevarse iba yoh lo pudieron ver ya que estos ascensores eran transparentes iba como siempre tan despreocupado

anna, horo: ahí va ambos se apuraron y tomaron el siguiente ascensor

anna estaba a unos cuantos pasaos casi detrás de yoh ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablarle pues quería sorprenderlo yoh dio vuelta en el pasillo y antes de que anna diera la vuelta al igual que yoh horo la detuvo

anna: que pasa?

Horo: bueno creo que la sorpresa seria mejor si vas tu sola. No tengo ganas de ver besos y abrazos y esas cursilerías que acostumbran

Anna: oye ¬¬

Horo: solo bromeo y comenzó a caminar haciendo una señal de adiós sin voltear

Anna: gracias

Cuando ellos dos se estaban despidiendo una chica paso de largo rápidamente ellos no se dieron cuenta, yoh buscando su llave en su bolsillo una vez que la encontró la introdujo en la cerradura cuando anna dio la vuelta tubo todo el deseo de correr y abrazarlo por la espalda y así sorprenderlo pero no pudo …….. su cuerpo quedo helado la razón alguien le había ganado incluso ese alguien lo estaba besando

Anna no lo creía estaba totalmente sorprendida que no reaccionaba no podía moverse lo único que si pudo hacer fue ocultarse fue una suerte o mala suerte que yoh no notara su presencia

Horo: oye anna voy a estar en el comedor así que dile a yoh …….

Pero no pudo acabar su oración ya que cuando casi llegaba hasta donde estaba anna la vio tan extraña y lo mas inquietante era esa lagrima que recorría su mejilla

Horo: anna que pasa? Al no encontrar respuesta se asomo quería saber la razón por la cual su amiga se veía así y no daba crédito a lo que vio su amigo yoh felizmente besando a una chica y diciéndole algo al oído mientras la dejaba pasar a su habitación

Horo: enojado como se atreven

Pero anna lo detuvo

Horo: anna

Anna: amenazando unas lagrimas por salir de sus ojos no lo hagas moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro no lo hagas

Horo: pero anna

Anna: creo que yo recibí una sorpresa en lugar de darla ¿no? (Fingiendo una sonrisa mientras su voz se entrecortaba y las lagrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas.) Horo por su parte no podía dar crédito alo que pasaba su amiga la mujer que siempre vio tan fuerte tan enamorada incluso a pesar de conocerla en tanto tiempo no la habia visto llorar desde que sus padre murieron y ahora la veía llorar amargamente por el idiota de yoh un sentimiento de coraje y rabia lo invadió. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. anna abrazo igualmente a horo trato de contener y aguantar aquel dolor pero termino por ahogar su llanto en sus brazos. Se quedaron así por mas de 2 minutos anna no paraba de llorar y horo no sabia que hacer.

Yoh sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás asi que voltio rápidamente y cuando lo hizo se encontro con unos labios esperandolo, la verdad se sorprendio de verla, su cerebro no carburo bien y lo unico que atino a hacer era regresar el beso y el abrazo

: hola yoh vine a ver como estabas, la chica en cuestion realmente se veia muy bien con ese vestido que dejaba ver cada curva de su fino cuerpo suficiente razon como para que cualquier hombre la deseara (además de que el hecho de ser una resbalosa ayudaba) podemos hablar (con cara de sufrida)

yoh: pero………

ella no dejo que yoh diera una respuesta paso de largo sin dejarlo hablar

en cuanto la chica entro yoh la siguió pero antes de entrar sintio una punzada en el corazón un presentimiento y algo lo obligo a voltear pero no vio nada asi que no le hizo caso y termino por entrar a su habitación.

la chica entro y se sentó yoh aun sin entender lo que sintio la vio

yoh: y bien que tenias que decirme (de una forma muy seria)

: hay yoh por que tan serio mejor ven y sientate indicandole un lugar para sentarse serca de el cruzando las piernas de forma atrayente para yoh

yoh: mejor dime lo que quieres no me siento muy bien

: pero yoh

yoh: por favor en verdad no me siento bien y no tengo ganas de nada

ella muy enojada se paro de su asiento de mala gana y se acerco a yoh y besándole le pregunto ---seguro que no tienes ganas de nada --- incitándolo a responder el beso y empezando a desabotonar su camisa y besando su cuello después de esto puso su cuerpo muy junto al de el –vamos no seas asi—y se aventuro a probar los labios del apuesto chico castaño yoh poso sus manos en su espalda y las fue bajando poco a poco y justo cuando estaba por acceder a los deseos de su acompañante sintió potra punzada en su corazón

Horo seguia tendiendo entre sus brazos a anna se sentía tan impotente sentir ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos temblando y no poder hacer nada nunca se imagino llegar a ver anna de esa manera

Anna: separandose un poco de horo y secandose las lagrimas aun sin verlo al rostro – lo siento—

Horo: que?

Anna: no te deje acabar de comer y todo para esto

Horo: anna (anna pidiendole perdon cuando la culpa de haber arruinado la noche de felicidad que ansiaba era yoh no lo aguantaba mas y exploto en un arranque de ira

Horo: ese maldito yoh me las va a pagar soltando por completo a anna y acelerando su paso y totalmente decidido hacia la diereccion en la que se encontraba la habitación de yoh

Para romperle la cara a ese tonto y de paso a su acompañante sin importar que fuera mujer nadie dañaría a una amiga y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta

Anna tomo su mano --- no por favor, no lo hagas---

Horo: pero anna

Anna: por favor empezando nuevamente con su llanto --- vamonos---

Horo queria gritarles a esos dos sus verdades en su cara hacerles saber la clase de sabandijas que eran pero no podia dejar a anna sufrir mas

Horo: esta bien

Anna. Vamonos

Horo: si (horo se quito su chamarra y la puso sobre los hombros de anna y rodeándola con un brazo comenzaron a caminar.)

Yoh alejo bruscamente a la chica ---mejor otro dia hoy no me siento muy bien. Ella enojada solo tomo sus cosas --- esta bien como quieras nos vemos luego lo beso rápidamente se acomodo su blusa la cual se encontraba un poco revuelta y salio de la habitación

Por que lo hizo por que la dejo pasar no lo entendía su supuesto plan era no decir nada ycuando regresara a Fumbary ella lo olvidaria no lo volveria a ver y así nadie se enteraría después de todo ella era una chica que podia tener al chico que quisiera no a un idiota como yo que traiciona a una linda esposa pero a pesar de no sentir nada por ella iba a volver a caer por sus malditas hormonas de hombre lo estaban enloqueciendo y no era justo hacerle esto a anna pero en esos momentos se dejaba tan solo llevar por sus malditos impulsos.

Se sentia muy mal y sobre todo un poco preocupado no sabia por que pero de repente se veia cubierto por un sentimiento de desesperación necesitaba hablar con anna ella ya no le habia hablado talvez _por eso lo hacia_ pero se maldijo inmediatamente por culpar a anna por las acciones que el hacia no pudiendo retener mas el deseo de hablar con anna llamo a londres pero se encontro con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba ahí, le informaron que la compaña a la cual habia asistido anna ya havia concluido

Al llegar a la salida del hotel horo inmediatamente pidió un taxi el cual los llevaría hasta el hotel donde se encontraban hospedados el iba viendo por la ventanilla en ella veía el reflejo de anna decidió voltear y lo único que vio fue como la chica rubia mantenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte viendo al igual que el hacia la ventanilla. En todo el transcurso no hubo ninguna palabra bajaron del taxi anna camino hacia la entrada y espero a horo el se quedo atrás y mientras sacaba su cartera para pagarle al señor de edad madura que manejaba el taxi

: joven me permite decirle algo

horo: si dígame

perdone que se lo diga pero al parecer tuvieron una discusión pero mejor píenselo bien su novia es muy bonita

horo: mi novia?

: se lo digo en serio una chica como ella no merece sufrir no lo cree

horo:……………….. si lo se

: cuidela joven y no la haga sufrir (arrancando y alejandose )

horo: (que ironico se oyo eso penso horo ) su novio diciendo esto en un susurro

alcanzo a anna ambos se dirigieron hasta sus habitaciones en total silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino

anna: bueno hasta mañana horo

horo: si que descanses y la abrazo fuertemente anna )acepto el abrazo mas no lo respondio se sentia tan mal sentia vergüenza de que horo se hubiera enterado ella no lo hubiera querido asi pero después de todo la estaba ayudando mucho)

anna: si tu tambien (anna entro a su cuarto y tan pronto cerro la puerta se dejo caer y comenzo a llorar. Horo que se encontraba recargado en la puerta pudo escuchar claramente como anna volvia a comenzar a llorar

horo: maldición! (se le ocurrio una idea y salio corriendo)

la imagen de yoh y esa chica no salia de su mente simplemente no lo podía creer habia estado sentada ahí alrededor de 20 minutos incluso sus lagrimas ya no salian pues ya habia llorado demasiado. Escucho como tocaban su puerta no hizo movimiento alguno por abrirla incluso no pensaba hacerlo hasta que escucho la voz agitada de su amigo horo.

Horo: por favor anna ábreme

Anna se paro pesadamente y abrio la puerta – horo que haces aquí y que te pasa por que estas tan agitado—

Horo: mira lo que te traje mostrando una bolsa

Anna: comida? Horo acaso crees que soy como tu que come en todo rato solo tu eres tan tonto como para (horo solo agacho la cabeza) anna: perdon por favor perdoname no fue mi intención es solo que no pienso bien lo que digo

Horo: no, no te preocupes pero ven horo la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia un sillon que se encontraba cerca e hizo que se sentara y después saci de la bolsa unas cucharas y después lo que parecia un litro de helado --- te traje esto---

Anna: helado? Horo yo no apetesco nada

Horo: vamos anna no es cualquier helado

Annna; a no

Horo: no es de chocolate

Anna:o.ó

Anna: y eso quiere decir que..(anna se empezaba a desesperar después de todo como le podia hacer eso en estos momentos)

Horo: anna se que soy un poco distraido y solo un poco atolondrado pero se muy bien que el chocolate te da animos.

Anna: de que estas hablando mirandolo a los ojos

Horo: bueno eso crei………… lo siento soy un idiota si pienso que algo tan tonto te servira pero lo pense quieres saber por que

Anna………. Solo lo seguia viendo fijamente.

Horo se sonrrojo ante la mirada penetrante de anna se puso algo nerviso pero prosiguió a dar su explicación --- sabes desde que te conozco se cuando estas triste, preocupada o incluso enojada fortando su mejilla y en todos esos momentos comes helado de chocolate

Recuerdas viendo hacia otro lado la vez que lanzaste tus primeros modelos te sentias tan frustrada y triste por que la gente realmente no los aprecio esa vez comiste uno doble y cuando a Pilika la dejo ese idiota estabas tan enojada que comiste medio litro y claro cuando lo viste le terminaste de dar la golpiza que yo empece lo ultimo lo dijo riendo y cuando…….

Anna estaba callada pero sobre todo estaba relamente sorprendida no se explicaba como el chico al que siempre trataba tan mal sabia tanto de ella una costumbre que para muchos podia parecer una casualidad el la habia notado en verdad anna lo apreciaba como amigo el estar con el y sus locas ocurrencias era divertido pero sinceramente lo trato desde un principio gracias a pilika ella tamao y horo se habian convertido en el grupo de sus mejores amigos claro contando tambien a ren pero a pesar de todo ella creia que horo la trataba por ser alguien que lo dejo trabajar con ellas nunca creyo que a el le imprtara lo que sentia y mucho menos notar algunos detalles que ella tenia en pocas palabras no penso que fuera alguien que le prestara atención y sobre todo se preocupara por ella.

Horo al ver que anna no decia nada --- bueno creo que mejor me voy y justo cuando iba a tapar el helado no pudo terminar esta accion puesto que la mano de anna introdujo una cuchara llevándola después a su boca.

Anna: sabes es mi marca de helado favorito

Horo sonrrio estaba feliz hubiera dado lo que fuera por sacar esas imágenes de la cabeza de anna pero solo podia hacer esto , asi estubieron por un rato obviamente anna no comio mucho helado asi que lo puso a un lado.

Horo: bueno creo que sera mejor dejarte hasta mañana anna.

Anna parandose -----horo----- el volteo -----gracias (horo se sorprendio sabia que anna era su amiga incluso era una persona muy educada agradecia cualquier cosa pero esta vez el gracias iba acompañado de verdadera y sincera gratitud y por alguna razon se sentia raro. Horo se volteo y mostro una sonrriza sincera mezclada con un poco de dolor y preocupación ya que a pesar de que anna no lloraba mas se veia muy afectada y demacrada.

Anna: horo te puedo pedir un favor

Horo: claro (tomando ambos otra vez asiento)

Anna. Sabes quiero que por favor esto no lo sepa nadie

Horo: pero anna……. Estas segura

Anna. Por favor (solo se podia ver la sombra de los mechones de su cabello ya que sus ojos se encontraban ocultos por ellos

Horo: que piensas hacer

Anna: les diremos a tamao y pilika que perdimos el avion y que por eso preferimos regresar a fumbary suspiro luego hablare con yoh (se pudo ver un gran dolor en sus ojos)

Horo: entonces mañana nos iremos de aqui no

Anna: lo siento se volvio a cortar su voz horo solo se dedico a ver – lamento heber arruinado tus vacaciones sonriendo dolorosamente horo se hacerco a ella la tomo de las mejillas y comenzo a secar sus lagrimas con su mano

Horo: sonriendo no te preocupes las proximas van por tu cuenta (logrando que anna mostrara una sonrriza mas sincera y ya no fingida.)

Anna: horo puedo pedirte un ultimo favor

Horo:……..

Anna: llorando como una niña asustada --- no me dejes sola

Horo (sonrrio) descuida nunca lo hare (y abrazando con dulzura anna se acomodo entre sus brazos y por unos minutos se sintio segura sintió que el duro peso que se vino a sus hombros no era tan pesado almenos por el momento sentia que contaba con alguien)

Anna: lo se

Horo: susurrándole --- pero no te acostumbres eh—le dijo en una forma tierna y dulce mientras besaba su frente

Anna: gracias y si ambos quedaron dormidos.

: snif snif ToT aa es muy triste esta melancolía me tardara muchooooooo snif snif

hao: oye has visto mi camisa no la puedo encontrar

: ¬ no pero te ayuda a buscarla

hao: eeeeeeehhh ya la encontre

: ToT snif snif

hay gracias hermanita tu siempre tan linda acordandote de mi te agradezco de corazon tus reviews además que mala ¬¬ eso de que quieres que anna los vea bueno pies se te cumplio fue triste pero todo tiene un por que y eso de después de la fiesta quien no quiere ¬ a el es el sueño de muchas trate de corregir sobre lo que me comentaste espero ahora si quede mas claro y si no por fa házmelo saber ok cuidate y sabes que te quiero

Que tal el capitulo

Hay creo que me estoy enamorando de horo

(Volteo y me sorprendo se ve solo el respaldo del sillón y unos piquitos que sobresalen lo que me indica que horo esta viendo la tele y lo mas raro es un ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ programa educativo 11111111

O.o horo viendo ya saben de esos donde se usan ecuaciones matematicas para concursos o razonamiento fisico?

Vaya si que se esta cultivando

La triste realidad al acercarme

: hay debo admitirlo horo me encanta tu nueva personalidad eh? Digo tan lindo en el fic y ahora cultivandote ……..eh horo por que no me respondes

horo?

Se ve como cabecea y despierta

Bostezando aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Estabas durmiendo O.o?

si la pila se termino me dio flojera pararme a cambiarle y me quede dormido pero que es lo que decias

: yo? Nada nadita de nada

triste desilusión u.u!

bueno mejor me voy a escribir el nuevo adelanto

ya en mi cuarto

bueno que opinan musica tenebrosa jajajjajaj un horo anna

siempre quise uno y para las personas que les gusta las parejas raras que mas raro que esto a y joanna no pienses en un manta anna o opacho anna eso si seria raro

ren: oye y por que la musica tenebrosa

: oye no sabes que se toca antes de entrar

:uy pero que carácter

: pero no hay problema ren tu puedes hacer lo que quieras

ren. ¬¬ quieres algo

oye yo no soy tan interesada aunque…..

ren: lo sabia

no ren no me mal interpretes solo queria mostrarte esto

le muestro la pantalla de la comp.

Ren. o/O que soy una monada

Uyyyyyy ren te pusite rojo

: eso no es cierto

jajjajajjajajaj una monada

: horo tu tambien entras sin tocar y encima lees algo que no es para ti

horo: jaja lo jajaj siento pero no puede evitarlo

ren: hey de que te ries

horo: de nada monada

ren. Ahora veras

:vamos ren no te enojes mejor agradece por que te saludan

horo. Si saluda monito

: vasta horo a el lindo ren no lo molestas

ren O/o

e quiero decir a ren no lo molestes ahora si ren puedes continuar

h: ey dejame pasar

si ya voy ahora te abro descuida ren tu a lo que estabas

r: Bueno o/oZria o/o gracias o/o

hay que lindo ahora si horo pasa y perdon es que se me cerro la puerta jajajjajaj

h: si como no mientras me empujabas

. hay que delicado

a y por cierto a anayoh

h: se nota que le gusta la parejita

r: no enserio en que se lo notaste

: bueno bueno no empiecen otra vez ella dice que le gusta el yoh anna y si te apoyo yoh es muy lindo pero casi en todos los fics yoh es un santo y bueno ahora lo hare sufrir un poco no te preocupes pronto se sabra la razon por la cual traiciono a anna no lo pondre como muy malo mi conciencia hacia ti no me dejaria tranquila tomare en cuenta tu opinión ok

bueno ahora si me despido espero sus respuestas y comentarios y ojala aunque sea esto les halla servido para pasar el rato

cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto


	6. LA DECISIÓN DE UN CORAZÓN ROTO

Capitulo 6

la decisión de un corazón roto

despertó antes que ella lo hiciera la observo por un instante tan tranquila quien diria que habia sufrido tanto decidio separarse de ella lentamente para no despertarla aun además de que era muy temprano así que la acomodo en el sillon y le coloco una manta encima acomodo su cabello se veía muy linda e indefensa. Salio del cuarto muy silenciosamente antes tomando las llaves de la habitación se dirigio a la suya y se encargo de hacer todos los planes y tramites necesarios para conseguir los boletos de avion a Fumbary una vez que todo estaba listo regreso a la habitación de anna

H: anna, anna despierta (moviendola lentamente)

A: que pasa?

H: vamos levántate ya todo esta listo nuestro vuelo sale en 2 horas

A: vuelo? (pero rapidamente lo recordo) vio el reloj que colgaba de la pared se sorprendio si que horo era rapido realmente se tuvo que haber despertado muy temprano –si gracias—

H: empieza a hacer tus maletas yo ahora vengo voy a preparar las mias en cuanto las tenga paso por ti

A: claro (anna se levanto camino con paso tambaleante hacia su cuarto al entrar pudo ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo se hacerco, realmente se veia muy mal sus ojos estaban hinchados y su piel demacrada "hace cuanto que no se veia asi " penso volteo la mirada tomo una toalla y se fue a dar un baño el cual realmente fue rapido salio de este se vistio luego se dirigio a su armario saco sus maletas no le costaria guardar sus cosas puesto que ni tiempo tubo para sacarlas pero aun asi empezo a guardar los pocos objetos que habia sacado con anterioridad y comprado guardo su maquillaje y demas pertenencias ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba una cosa tomo algo con su mano sin mirar una vez que lo tubo serca lo miro fijamente era su vestido azul ese que habia adquirido el dia anterior para la supuesta ocasion especial --para sorprenderlo-- dijo esto mezclado con una sonrrisa sarcastica sus ojos se nublaron ya que empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas poco a poco estos se llenaron de rabia y corage tomo el vestido haciendolo una gran bola y lo aventó lo mas fuerte que pudo como si con eso lograra apartar todo,

: oye cuidado con tus cosas

Ella rapidamente volteo para ver a un horo en el suelo con un vestido azul en su rostro causante de su caída

H: eso dolio ToT

A: lo siento

H: descuida …(viendo lo que retiro de su cabeza …… que o vas a dejar (se dio cuenta de lo que era)

A: si no vale la pena conservarlo

H: lastima el azul te sienta bien

A: gracias pero lo dices por que el azul es tu color favorito

H: bueno si pero la verdad es que…… a ti te asienta todo bien

A: se sonrrojo –tonto—

H: ñ.ñ (se escucho como tocaron a la puerta) –ya llego--.(se acerco ala puerta era el servicio a la habitaron horo habia encargado el desayuno dejo que lo pasaran dio la propina y cerro la puerta)

H: bueno es hora de desayunar

A: horo no tengo apetito

H: a no lo siento pero tu vas a desayunar sabes que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia

A: pero

H: no acepto peros

A: esta bien

H:XD oye que rápida eres para convencer

A: ¬¬

H: solo bromeo ven sientate

Ambos desayunaron claro anna casi nada y horo desayuno muy poco ya que no era nada agradable ver a anna asi.

Era aun muy temprano cuando ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto

Abordaron nuevamente un avion esta vez destino "Fumbary" todo el viaje tuvo un ambiente muy tenso. Llegaron el jueves alrededor de los 7 pm al salir del avion y bajar las escaleras pudieron oir gritos de unas chicas llamándolos.

: anna, horo aquí

anna volteo enseguida para ver a horo y lo vio con una mirada de intriga

h: si les llame para decirles que llegábamos a estas horas para que no se preocuparan y sobre todo para que no digieran nada por si hablaba yoh.

A: ya veo pensaste en todo

Anna al ver que pilika y tamao se acercaban a ellos hizo todo lo posible por cambiar su rostro a uno mas alegre ya ahora con una sonrisa corrio y abrazo a las dos chicas

Enverdad se sentia mal y queria sentir un abrazo de amistad por parte de sus amigas

P: anna pasa algo (se preocupo un poco por lo efusivo del abrazo)

A: nada solo que ya las extrañaba

Horo se sorprendió ante el acto de la rubia pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que anna lo hizo solo para no preocuparlas. Si asi era aunque su corazon estubiera roto no lo demostraria. Esa era la anna que conocia la chica fuerte que no se dejaba caer a la que admiraba tanto ella era su amiga anna.

T: horo me alegra verte de nuevo

H: o/o tamao hola (la abrazo fuertemente)

:Y para tu hermanita que hay

:pilika y la abrazo tambien

: yo me referia a algun recuerdo pero me conformare

: ¬¬ P

:jajajaj sabes que no es verdad

t: bueno y a donde iremos supongo que vienen algo cansados pero tambien supongo que vienen con apetito no?

A: bueno pues la verdad es cierto yo tengo mucho sueño y incluso no tengo apetito estoy muy cansada asi que mejor me ire a dormir

T: pero anna

A: vamos ustedes pueden ir no es necesario que vaya

P: es por yoh verdad

Anna sintio como un golpe en el estomago con solo oir su nombre –a que te refieres

P: bueno horo nos dijo todo

A: todo?

P: si que por su culpa perdieron el avion

Anna volteo a ver a horo el cual solo le guiño el ojo

P: hay hermano mira que quedarte dormido la verdad ahora si anna no deberia perdonarte

H: pilika! No me ayudes

A: descuida pili ya pensare en su castigo después, ahora solo quiero descansar por que no van a comer ustedes.

P: pero y tu anna sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti

A: vamos no exageres vallan ustedes otro dia los acompaño si (empezando a caminar dandoles la espalda)

P: pero………. (iba a tratar de convencerla pero horo la tomo del hombro ella vio como su hermano movia la cabeza de un lado a otro dandole a entender que era mejor ya no insistirle.)

T: bueno vamos pasamos a dejar a anna y luego nos vamos a cenar

P: esta bien

A: no se preocupen por mi yo puedo irme sola

T: no anna a eso si no nos puedes decir que no

A: esta bien

Pilika llevaba su coche asi que ella empezó a manejar iban contando unas que otras cosas como habia estado la presentación en Fumbary y esas cosas anna solo respondia con un si, enserio y cosas redundantes no estaba realmente de animo pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo hasta llegar a su departamento

A: bueno gracias luego nos vemos (habia tomado su poco equipaje y camino rumbo a la puerta)

H: espera anna te ayudo con tu equipaje

P y T: que? O.O?

Horo corrio para alcanzar a anna y ayudarla a cargar su maleta ya adentró dejando el equipaje en el suelo

H: vas a estar bien?

A: si

H: segura?

A: si horo ahora mejor ve con ellas o si no empezaran a preocuparse o sospechar anda ve

H: pero no quiero dejarte asi no quieres que haga algo por ti antes de irme

Anna se acerco a el y beso su mejilla – ahora se que no me dejaras sola y creeme has hecho mas por mi de lo que crees gracias, ahora ve creo que tamao se ve que realmente te extraño .o guiñandole el ojo

Horo: siiii O/o

Horo salio inmediatamente subio al coche --bueno chicas y a donde iremos-- al no recibir respuesta volteo y se encontro con caras amenazantes por parte de pilika y tamao

P: primero hermanito dinos que pasa anna esta muy rara y tu mas

H: (con gotitas en la cabeza) bueno pues veras ( seria bueno contarles la verdad después de todo ellas se preocupaban por anna pero anna le habia pedido que no lo hiciera y debia respetar su decisión) bueno primero por mi culpa perdio el avion y asi talvez no me balla tan mal en su venganza 2 el verla asi es muy triste no lo creen y 3 dios me hizo tan lindo y amable

P: si si si con la 1 y 2 me bastaba ¬¬

Anna no podia evitar sentirse asi después de todo al estar dentro del departamento era imposible que cada cosa que se encontraba ahí no le recordara de cierta manera a yoh y ademas miles de preguntas invadieron su cabeza que iba a hacer cuando lo volviera a ver como iba a portarse ante el, que haria el, alguna vez se lo diria, cual era el giro que daria su vida tanto pensar y ver provocaron un dolor intenso tanto en su cabeza como corazón así que se dirigio a su recamara se dejo caer en su cama ya mañana pensaria que hacer con su vida. Pero antes de acomodarse para poder descansar sono el telefono dudo en contestarlo pero penso que talvez era pilika o horo asi que mejor contesto

Anna: bueno

Yoh: anna amor hola chiquita como estas

Anna: yoh (realmente no era lo que esperaba) varios sentimientos la agobiaron sintio como algo oprimia su corazon asiendo mas pesado el hecho de contesar

Y: hola annita ya te extrañaba por que no me llamaste para saber que ya habian acabado con la colección ayer hable a tu trabajo y me informaron

Anna: te llame pero no contestabas

Y: asi, debió ser por que esta semana estuve muy ocupado

A: si me lo imagino

Y: si. Y como has estado amor

A: de hecho acabamos de llegar asi que lo siento pero relamente llegue cansada tengo mucho sueño luego hablamos si

Y: pero anna

A: hasta mañana yoh

Y: bueno yo te hablo después

A: descuida de cualquier manera nos vemos el sabado no

Y: si.. bueno que descanses te amo

A: si adios (cuando anna colgo pudo ver como en su mano se encontraba ahora una pequeña gota de agua tibia era una lagrima, no podia hacerlo odiaba a yoh y tenia ganas de gritarle y decirle que lo odiaba con todo su corazon desahogarse desquitar todo aquel dolor que tenia su alma pero….. entonces surgio una pregunta en su interior ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Esa pregunta hizo que la joven rubia quedara consternada pero prefirio ir a dormir y tratar de olvidar tenia aun un dia para tomar la decisión que cambiaria su vida

Deseo en verdad dormir mas sin embargo no pudo cada que cerraba los ojos estaba otra vez la imagen el y ella no podian culparla después de todo como sacar de tu mente el recuerdo del ser amado y dolorosamente traicionandote y pos i fuera poco tambien la perturbaba la idea de que si esa era la unica vez en que yoh se había atrevido a traicionarla era muy doloroso pensarlo pero no podia evitarlo después de todo fueron muchas semanas sin verse pero que estaba pensando una traicion era una traicion no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera o si habia sucedido desde antes ya nada importaba después de todo de cualquier forma dolia y dolia mucho y no lo perdonaria si iba a ser difícil pero su decisión ya estaba mas que tomada no perdonaria a yoh asakura y en cuanto lo viera nuevamente pondría fin a todo esto, el sueño por fin se apodero de ella a altas horas de la madrugada y as asi pudo descansar aunque sea un poco.

A la mañana siguiente

Su sueño fue interrumpido por un constante timbre que era tocado con mucha insistencia no tubo mas remedio que pararse e ir a abrir se vistio rapidamente y en el camino iba planeando lo que le gritaria a la persona responsable de tanto alboroto pero al abrir

: hola anna buenos dias

a: pilika y ……. Tamao

t: hola

a: que hacen aquí y sobre todo por que con tanta insistencia

p. bueno primero por que venimos por ti y segundo por que horo nos esta esperando allá fuera vamos a divertirnos un poco y no acepto excusas . asi que vamos ( la tomo de la mano para dirigirla hacia la puerta)

a. bueno pero mínimo dejame arreglarme no

t: esta bien pero apurate te estaremos esperando allá fuera entendido

a: si ya entendi ( ya no podia decir no depues de todo el estar sola en ese departamento solo le hacia mas daño definitivamente no era la mejor forma de olvidar a yoh)

se alisto rapidamente y los alcanzo primero fueron a desayunar y luego pensaron en ir a ver una película pero como no se decidian solo perdieron tiempo convenciéndose unos a otros de que sus películas eran las mejores asi se pasaron el rato luego decidieron que ya que no iban a entrar a ninguna funcion dieron vueltas por los lugares favoritos de cada uno misteriosamente horo era amable con anna ella al notar como pili y tam lo miraban con cara de extrañeza trataba de ser igual como era con horo hacerlo incluso enojar el rapido noto el por que de su comportamiento asi que cambio un poco su actitud estuvieron conversando y a acompañar a pilika a hacer unas compras y por ultimo fueron a tomar un café a su lugar favorito aquel que visitaban desde que estudiaban en la universidad asi pasaron el dia entre risas y recuerdos (fue un poco duro para anna pues desde la universisdad conocio a yoh) salieron de aquel lugar pues ya era tarde estaban por irse pero unos viejos amigos de pilika y horo se acercaron a platicar con ellos pero en ese momento una pequeña brisa se desato humedeciendo un poco sus ropas

a: bueno sera mejor que ya me retire

h: esperanos nosotros tambien ya nos vamos

a: no se preocupen estare bien. Ademas quiero caminar un poco

p. segura

a: por supuesto

h: ( poniendo una cara de yo se que no )

a: guiñandole un ojo ) descuiden se cuidarme de algo deben servir esas clases de karate no?

H: si para amenazarme cuando no te obedezco TToTT

A :Y debes reconocer los logros que tubo mi sensei con migo

H: ¬¬

A :bueno nos vemos luego y asi dio paso a su largo trayecto de vuelta a casa

camino rumbo al departamento no estaba muy lejos y ademas siempre disfruto de caminar era una tarde muy tranquila incluso ya casi era de noche y por el camino se detuvo en un parque el cual tenia un hermoso lago y el cual empezaba ya a reflejar a la hermosa luna que se asomaba en el cielo se recargo en el barandal. Por unos segundos ese se le hizo un hermosos paisaje justo como los que le gustaban observar a yoh movio la cabeza rápidamente como queriendo con eso sacar de sus pensamientos a yoh y como era de esperarse no lo logro trato de pensar en otras cosas pero volvio a recordar todos eso dias que junto con yoh había estado ahí entre sus brazos besandose dulcemente diciendose cuanto se amaban una y otra vez como sus besos se convertían de pequeños roces a intensos una vez mas anna se llamo la atención por recordar esos momentos. Decidio mejor irse de ahí puesto que su ropa aun estaba humeda y comenzaba a hacer frio .llego al fin al departamento avento sus llaves al sillon y como reflejo se dirigio hacia su alcoba a darse una ducha y posteriormente empezar a empacar sus cosa. Y asi lo hizo preparo una bañera con agua caliente y se sumergio en ella por un buen rato y una vez mas sus recuerdos apoderaron su mente haciendola recordar cuantas veces habia hecho el amor en esa bañera con el , después de todo el siempre fue dulce, romantico y su besos siempre llenos de amor eran tan calidas sus caricias , la forma en que la hacia sentir y estremecerse los mil y un detalles que tenia hacia ella empezo a sentirse bien recordando sus dulces beso y las hermosas palabras que le susurraba al oido. Cuando sin querer esa imagen la volvio a atormentar si el y ella su mente le jugo sucio por que imagino algo mas de lo que habia visto y enojada salio rapidamente del baño se puso su yutaka y camino hacia su enorme guardarropa el cual era compartido con yoh empezo a tomar algunas cosas para posteriormente ponerlas en su maleta pero muy serca de su ropa se encontraba una camisa negra de yoh la cual era su favorita ya que con ella puesta yoh simplemte se veia mas que guapisimo la descolgo y lo tomo entre sus brazos aun guardaba ese dulce aroma embriagante perteneciente a su dueño y en un rapido movimiento desato en nudo de la yutaka dejandola caer y poniendo sobre su desnudo cuerpo la camisa era como sentirlo a el sobre su piel cerro sus ojos mientras recorria con sus manos sus brazos era como si el la acariciara se sentia tan real

:sabes tambien es mi favorita

asi es alguien habia tomado a anna por la cintura y depositando su barbilla el su hombro mientra le hablaba al oido la acerco mas hacia su cuerpo y empezando a besar su cuello

pero para ser sincero se ve mejor en ti

anna abrio los ojos enormmente no se esperaba esa sorpresa volteo rapidamente

: espero no haberte asustado (con su tipica risita) pero no pude contener las ganas de acercarme a ti

a: sus ojos mostraban un poco de dolor e ira – que haces aquí

yoh lo noto pero penso que se trataba de su imaginacion

: pues ya te extrañaba y al saber que ya estabas aquí bueno pues yo decidi darte una sorpresa pero que no me extrañabas (rapidamente la volvio a tomar de la cintura quedando esta vez cara a cara)

a: yo…( anna miro detenidamente a yoh ese rostro tan confiado y dulce esa mirada que la hacia olvidar toda pena que embargara en su corazon sintio como todo su dolor e ira iban disminuyendo y al sentir tanta tranquilidad emanada por yoh dudo dudo en lo que estaba por hacer al verlo creyó en el incluso llego a pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación y que realmente no paso nada o almenos eso quiso pensar con estos nuevos pensamientos en su cabeza lo unico que hizo fue besar a yoh y demostrarle cuanto lo habia extrañado

a: acaso lo dudabas

yoh regreso el beso haciendolo mas apasionado y dulce anna correspondia de igual manera mientras yoh empezaba a acariciarla pasando sus manos por arriba de la camisa que llevaba ana entonces su lenguas empezaron a reaccionar acariciandose una a la otra y fue justo cuando anna volvio a recordar se aparto rapidamente y se dirigio hacia una ventana dejando a un yoh desconcertado

y: pasa algo

a: no llegabas el sabado viendolo por el reflejo de la ventana

yoh la miro realmente verla con su camisa puesta la hacia verse sexy provocando un sentimiento de deseo en el

y: bueno si pero le dije a ren que se encargara de lo ultimo…..bueno en si le dije que manta queria mi ayuda para realizar un conteo de producción jijijiij solo fue una mentira piadosa

a: (una mentira al fin y al cabo penso anna ) y dime enserio me extrañabas mirando al piso

y: creeme siempre pense en ti (caminando nuevamente hacia ella para acortar la distancia se coloco detrás de ella con una mano la rodeo de la cintura y con la otra mano tomo su barbilla y la volteo hacia el : acaso lo dudabas y le planto un dulce beso anna corto el beso y se volteo

a: claro que no

yoh siguió besando el cuello de anna aun con un brazo aferrandola a su cuerpo y con la otra empezaba a acariciarla en un solo movimiento la volteo por completo la beso mas efusivamente bajando sus labios por su ello y acariciando cada curva de anna mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus caricias y acariciaba el cabello de su esposo , anna buscaba desesperadamente los labios de yoh el al notarlo los unio con los de ella mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas yoh desabotonaba la camisa que llebaba anna y ella se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa de yoh una vez que yoh termino con los botones bajo su mano por la pierna de anna acariciándola mientras bajaba sus besos a sus pechos anna solo se estremecía con cada caricia yoh la tomo del muslo pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro para conducirla a la cama anna reacciono como si despertara de un sueño separandose lo estaba disfrutando pero tubo que recordar el por que de su odio hacia él, haciendo que el contacto entre el y ella terminara fue cuando yoh quedo inquieto no sabia por que anna se habia separado

y. que pasa anita

a: es solo que …..yoh no tienes nada que decirme

y : de que hablas

a: yo…..pues si tu no lo dices yo lo dire

y. anna que pasa

a: yo tengo que decirte que …..tomo aire que que te quiero

anna lo beso con un gran fuego en sus labios y con una pasion como si en ello se fuera su vida lo empujo hacia la cama yoh callo sentado un poco sorprendido ya que la joven rubia mostraba una mirada de lujuria y venganza anna inmediatamente se sento encima de el dejando a yoh entres su piernas y volvio a buscar sus labios mientras el correspondia y acariciaba el cabello y bajaba a la espalda de anna bajando aun mas sus manos y acariciar sus muslos ella sentia el fuego que despertaba cada caricia arqueo su cuerpo dejando a yoh libertad para explorar su cuello con su boca y abriendose camino hacia sus pechos se sentia bien aquella sensación pero ella tenia que hacerlo sufrir y asi lo hiso empezo a hacer movimientos que incitaban a yoh a querer mas pero ella lo negaba de una excelente forma asi continuaron un poco mas yoh realmente no aguantaba deseaba a anna y la deseaba ahora anna al notar como el la besaba con tanta necesidad y como sus caricias se sentian como fuego ardiente en su cuerpo noto que su objetivo habia sido alcanzado asi que dejo de moverse sonrrio triunfantemente yoh aun mantenia los ojos cerrados por el lapso placentero del cual disfrutaba pero tubo que abrirlos anna se habia alejado de el incluso tenia la plena intención de volver a ponerse su yutaka

y: a donde vas

a: supongo que llegaste cansado mejor lo dejamos para mañana

y: pero anna no puedes

a: voy por un poco de agua mejor duerme

anna estuvo a punto de salir pero yoh no la dejo

puso sus brazos para cerrar la puerta acorralando a anna ella al sentirlo tan cerca volteo con una mirada retadora

y: por favor no te vallas no estoy cansado

a: claro que lo estas mejor duerme

y: para ti nunca estare cansado por que te amo

anna sintio un hueco en el estomago yoh le dijo que la amaba y lo mejor de esto era que sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que debia hacer mientras ella pensaba yoh se dio a la tarea de llevarla nuevamente a la cama la recosto y comenzó nuevamente con la labor de quitarle la yutaka. Ella no podia luchar contra esto necesitaba tiempo para pensar pero no lo podria hacer si yoh le seguia asiendo esto, que debia hacer no lo iba a negar lo deseaba tanto como el la deseaba ya no lo penso mas y beso a yoh dulcemente como si la hubieran cambiado del infierno al cielo daba pequeños besos sobre el cuerpo de yoh mientras con sus manos acariciaba su bien formado cuerpo yoh hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de anna en pocos momentos ambos quedaron desnudos asi yoh empezo a ser muy suaves sus movimientos pero rapidamente subio el ritmo el lo necesitaba y anna de cierta forma lo conducia a esa necesidad yoh sintio que explotaba por dentro esa forma de entrega era definitivamente nueva y lo hizo llegar al extasis total llegando al orgasmo anna en poco tiempo llego tambien ella callo agotada sobre el cuerpo de yoh el la abrazo y beso mientras le decia cuanto la amaba

poco tiempo después ambos descansaban yoh aferrado al cuerpo de su amada y ella viendo hacia el lado opuesto a yoh.

Yoh : te amo annita y con una gran sonrriza y extasiado de felicidad callo en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta que su acompañante acallaba su dolor en unas lagrimas silenciosas por que lo hizo se preguntaba por que dejaba pisotear su orgullo ella no era asi pero tampoco habia amado tanto y si esa era la forma de tener a yoh lo haria borraria cada huella del cuerpo de yoh de sea mujer costaria mucho y estaba conciente pero empezar de nuevo era su unica opción para ser feliz almenos eso creyo ese iba a ser su plan ) – si te quiero yoh (y asi quedo dormida entre sus brazos aunque talvez esa fuera la peor decisión de su vida después de todo era "el perdon ante un corazon roto."

:TTTTTTTTToTTTTTTTTTT

horo: que te pasa

: mi hermanita se va a enojar no te enojes hermanita te prometo que pondré un capitulo mas especifico de lo que a ti te gusta

r: y si tanto te preocupa por que no lo pusiste desde un principio

: bueno por que si no no tiene chiste hacer sufrir a los demás

h: te pareces a anna solo quieres vernos sufrir

:oye por algo anna es mi personaje femenino favorito

h. eso me asuta TToTT

bueno se que este talvez no sea uno de sus capitulos favoritos Zria y jojo pero denme tiempo todo conlleva a otras cosas si asi que solo es pido paciencia

gracias hermanita y gracias nueva hermanita claudia (aishiterumasu hao)

: valla la familia va creciendo TTvTT que felicidad

a y claro tambien muchas gracias Zria se que te dije que te tenia proximos capitulos especiales para ti pues esperalos por que ya los comence a pasar en la comp. ( mis deditos me doleran pero te cumplire espero estén muy pronto)

y gracia s a todos los que leen esto y espero sus reviews

para saber si voy bien o me regreso

cuidense mucho y ya sabes esta historia tiene para largo

asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	7. UN DIA ENTRE AMIGOS

Capitulo 7

Un dia entre amigos

Y: anna,…….anna……anita

A: mmmm que pasa

Y: anna ya me voy tengo que notificar mi llegada seguramente ren ya llego

A: sip cuídate

Y: si ( la beso y se marcho)

A: no quiero pararme ( se volvió a acomodar para dormir)

Pero sono el telefono

A: quiero dormir y se tapo la cara con la cobija

Ring ring

Tomando el telefono de mala gana – si diga

: anna hola necesito hablar con tigo paso a tu departamento en 10 minutos nos vemos

a: si claro horo (colgo) ya no podre dormir u.u

a: adelante que es lo que te pasa horo

a: anna ayer hablo ren con pilika diciendole que hoy llegaba a las 9

a: yyyyy (boastezando)

h. como que ¿y? eso quiere decir que yoh tambien ya va a…

a: yoh llego ayer

a: anna dejame terminar lo que quiero decir…. ¿queeeeeee?

A: no grites .

: que fue lo que dijiste

:si que yoh llego ayer

: y que paso

: (volteando hacia otro lugar caminando abrio el refri) quieres jugo

: hablaste con el

: sabes habia tomado mi decisión irme antes de que el llegara pero

: llego antes y ya no pudiste cierto pero ademas no lo hubieras hecho tu no te escondes de los problemas te conozco

: si es cierto no lo hubiera logrado

: y hablaron al respecto

: aunque muy dentro de mi queria golpearlo y decirle la clase de basura que era (mientras apretaba sus puños) no pude dejando las marcas de sus uñas en su palma tomo su baso de jugo y le dio un sorbo

: entonces a cambiado tu decisión

: (solo asintio)

: ya veo

: se que te puede resultar tonto y estupido y no te culpo yo misma lo pienso pero no pude horo junte todo mi coraje pero en cuestion de segundos este se vino abajo quise vengarme pero por mas que trate no lo logre soy una tonta

: calmate anna tomandole la mano y dime se lo vas a decir

(soltandose) jamas

: pero anna ese idiota de yoh debe saberlo no es justo para ti

: y de que serviria horo no ya lo decidi eso quedara atrás ya no mas estoy segura que solo fue algo que paso en alemania asi que no vale pena recordarlo mas secando la lagrima que estaba a punto de salir yo se que yoh no lo volvera a hacer el me … el me ama

: por que dudaste en decirlo

: no dude

:aun asi anna deben aclarar todo por el bien de los dos

anna en el fondo lo sabia ella era inteligente y sabia sola no podria con esta carga pero tenia miedo por que no lo sabia hace mucho que no sentía miedo y esta vez lo volvia a sentir se sentía tan insegura

horo solo vio como anna volvia a divagar en sus pensamientos

suspirando esta bien asi que tu decisión es olvidar y empezar todo de nuevo estas segura anna dime si estas totalmente segura (tomandola de los hombros para verla a los ojos ya que desde que llego anna evitaba su mirada)

: se que a ti no te puedo engañar verdad

h:……..

: realmente me dolio volver a verlo y esa actitud de tonto de no se nada me lastimo mas algo dentro de mi no logra perdonarlo y no se si lo logre aun me duele y se que asi sera y aunque ese odio nunca se borre yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo aun no se por que pero lo hare

: enserio no sabes por que anna es obvio aun sientes algo por el

: si supongo que es eso además yo confio en que yoh no lo volvera a hacer….. verdad horo

: si anna yoh no seria tan idiota como para hacerle otra vez daño a una personita tan linda como tu

: gracias

: Abrazandola---- pero sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que quieras

: lo se amigo……. lo se

: y horo asi que te pido que por favor no vuelvas a tocar este tema

. la miro por un largo momento – si tu me lo pides asi lo hare

: gracias

: bueno ahora me tengo que ir a y por cierto te esperamos hoy a las 7 en mi casa pilika quiso hacer una reunion para celebrar todo lo que nos a pasado ya vez solo busca pretexto para hacer fiesta y bueno te esperaremos y claro también a el

a: si yo le dire a yoh gracias horo

anna empezo a acomodar sus cosa sacar todo su equipaje y tambien a acomodar las cosas de yoh lo cual le llevo gran parte del dia. Una vez que yoh llego temprano ya que los sabados no trabajaba tan tarde le comento lo de la invitacion de horo y ambos se alistaron yoh iba con una playera blanca y un pantalon negro con una gabardina tambien negra elegante pero casual anna por su parte llevaba unos pantalones a la cintura y una blusa de cuello alto y una gabardina como la de yoh cabello suelto y poco maquillaje

todos estaban en la sala platicando amenamente cuando sono el timbre

: anna abrazandola que bueno que al fin llegaron y donde esta yoh

: ahí viene señalando unas cajas las cuales ocultaban al pobre chico

: annita ya llegamos

. con una gotita en la cabeza – si yoh espera ahora te ayudo . hermano ayuda a yoh

: ey dijiste que tu lo ayudarias no yo

: hermano¬¬

: ya voy ya voy ayudando a yoh

: gracias amigo jijii

: si si si y pasando de largo

yoh?

: hola anna

: hola ren abrazandolo amistosamente como estuvo tu viaje

: muy bien gracias y el tuyo

: pues digamos que bien (ren la vio dudar en su respuesta pero lo ignoro)

: hay don yoh déjeme ayudarle

: gracias ryo

. que es eso yoh

. bueno anna me dijo que trajera esto al parecer es para ustedes

manta: y que es

a: a es cierto esto fue lo que traje para ustedes y asi comenzo a repartir algunas de las cosas que compro en londres

m: cielos anna gracias que amable eres

ryo: si doña anna gracias

: vamos no tienen que agradecer

a: y esto es para tu novia manta y para la tuya ryo

m y r: gracias

todos comenzaron a platicar nuevamente

anna camino hacia ren

: y como vez no me olvide de ti toma

: gracias anna sabes yo tampoco pude olvidarme de ti

:si me lo imagino y tambien extrañabas las locuras de horo no

. a ese tonto claro que no

: que de que hablan

: de nada que te interese hoto hoto

: hay pero que carácter bueno y ahora que aremos

: valla me extraña que no digas y que vamos a comer y preguntes

:¬¬ no dejaste terminar que aremos después de que ren encargue las pizzas

. ey y por que yo es tu casa tu nos invitaste

h: tienes razon ren yo las encargare (horo toma el telefono marca unos numeros ) si gracias y cuelga

r,a,y,t,p,m,r: O.o?

: baya horo el viaje te sento muy bien

: si tu crees? Bueno pues no te acostumbres a y por cierto tu pagas

: y por que yo

:bueno es justo yo las encargo tu pagas

: en lugar de mejorar el viaje te empeoro

platicaron por un momento mas

p: y que película veremos primero

h pues la mejor de todas la mia

ren: cual gladiador, el aro, spiderman 2, termineitor 3 o esperen un momento tu la escogiste no entonces sera una de caricaturas

h: no como crees escondiendo la caja tras de si

p: cual es haber arrebatándosela Jakuna Mattata el rey leon 3

. jajjaj ven se los dije

t: pues a mi me gusto

y: si esta muy buena jijijiji

a: olvídenlo lo bueno es que yo traje algunas sacando blade 2, el exorcista, x-men

ren: viendo las cajas de las películas que tenia anna ¿ buscando a nemo?

A:obviamente esa noes mia (voltean a ver a yoh jijijijji y ustedes que trajeron)

t: conoces a joe black, la pasion de cristo y titanic

a: esta al ultimo no (la de titanic)

t: TTvTT por que es tan romántica

a. si pero esta tan larga que no dara tiempo a las demas

t: aaa ya entiendo

(todos uf)

ren. Yo traje resident evil 2, matriz

a: buen gusto ren

manta y ryo llevaron scary movie y harry poter

bueno creo que lo justo es escoger una de cada quien

en fin empezaron con la de la pasion de cristo con tal de complacer a tamao y no poner titanic pero las reacciones fueron

tamao: TT.TTT somos tan malos

h: si ya no hare enojar al chinito

r:¬¬ si como no

y: anita esto es cierto

a: es mucha sangre para ellos

p: si demasiada

para cortar con la mala experiencia siguieron con matriz recargado ya cuando acabo eran alrededor de las 2:15am

yoh estaba sentado en el sillon grande y anna a su lado recostada entre su pecho yoh abrazandola, pilka al otro extremo del mismo sillon, ren y tamao y manta en otro sillon, horo y ryo en la alfombra

p: bueno y ahora resident evil

h: si pero ya hace hambre no

y: si es cierto

p: bueno hermano ve por mas bebidas tamao me ayudas con la botana

a: yo tambien te ayudo pilika

p: bueno anna ayuda horo con las bebidas

a: si

p: ren mientras podrias poner la película

r.claro

ya en la cocina

p: tamao lleva esto si

t. si claro y tambien me llevare estas servilletas

h: oye y si las agitamos

a: hay horo ensuciaríamos tu alfombre y pilika se enojara mejor no mejor toma esta es tu favorita no

h: si creo que tienes razon gracias (al destaparla le explota en la cara) anna¬¬

a: jajajja tu me diste la idea

h. a si (agito una lata y la abrio salpicando a anna)

a: oye

h:jajajajaj

p:hermano

r: oye pilika puedes ayudarme con el dvd (ren al entrar instantáneamente vio como anna y horo se divertian se puso celoso ya que ren era el mejor amigo de anna ademas ya era suficiente el acercamiento de anna e yoh y eso no podia evitarlo pero horo y anna

p:claro ren yo te ayudo

ren no pudo hacer ni decir nada y se tuvo que ir con pilika

h: toma dandole una toalla a anna

a: gracias…… horo

-si

-gracias

- si de nada

-no solo por la toalla si no por no decir nada se que te esta costando mucho trabajo digo puedo ver que ya casi no le hablas

- si lo se lo sineto es que es difícil me da coraje su cara de niño bueno

a: si dimelo a mi suspirando sus ojos reflejaron tristeza

aun los cabellos de anna estaban revueltos por limpiarse con la toalla por lo que horo se acerco y empezo a acomodar su cabello

h: olvidalo ademas tu me dijiste que no querias que volviera a hablar de eso no

a: si es cierto

justo en ese momento entro yoh

sintio un poco de celos por el acercamiento de horo y anna pero no le dio mucha importancia después de todo horo era su amigo)

-vamos chicos ya va a empezar la otra película se acerco a anna y la tomo de la cintura de una forma dominante (no pudo evitar actuar asi)

-veo que con el viaje se llevan mejor y eso me alegra

h: (en tono serio y borrando su sonrriza) si claro bueno me llevo esto

y: horo te pasa algo malo

-no por

-seguro amigo no te pasa nada

h: bueno si

anna se estremecio de terror acaso horo le iba a reclamar

horo estaba dispuesto pero recapacito—lo que pasa es que no quiero escenas de amor en mi cocina eh piyines

y: ñ.ñ descuida amigo

a: oye ¬¬

a: bueno vamos

y: sujetandola y cual es la prisa

a: tu veniste por nosotros

y: bueno en si queria estar con tigo

a: besandolo rapidamente - vamonos

y: por que tan corto esperaba mas ( de forma maliciosa)

: pues te vas a cansar por esperar tanto

(anna empezaba a ser cortante con yoh)

:(pero según ella tenia que intentarlo)se acerco e hiso que el roce de sus labios durara un poco mas yoh se emociono por ese dulce y grato toque de sus labios pero le duro poco anna se separo

y: que a donde vas

a: que ahora si fue suficiente

y: si

a: pues yo esperaba mas

y: mala ¬¬

a: ven vamos

y: ya que u.u

y así fue transcurriendo la gran velada tranquila y serena con una que otra guerra de palomitas peleas de horo y len regaños de pilika y anna osea fue una noche normal entre ellos

los días pasaron rápidamente todo marchaba muy bien anna aun seguía comportándose algunas veces indiferente ante yoh incluso cada vez se hacia un poco mas continuamente la distancia hasta que al fin llego un dia muy esperado para todos al fin se avecinaba el dia de la boda…..

continuara……..

pues si una boda se avecina adivinen de quien será

haber si le atinan


	8. LA BODA

Capitulo 7

La boda

La boda se llevara acabo el sabado a las 7:00pm

Así que el viernes por la noche los chicos se encargaron de hacerle una despedida de soltero a Manta (si el futuro esposo) ryo pensó que seria buena idea y divertido un espectáculo para su amigo asi que se encargo de contratar una sorpresita para que se formara el ambiente según penso el . Muy mala decisión ryo contrato a the black butterfly que resultaron ser….

H: (escupiendo su bebida) ¿Qué significa esto?

Yoh: o.o

Ren. ¬¬ ya sabia que era mucho confiar en el u.u

Yoh. Oigan que no ellas son……………..

H: claro que son……….

R: como no pudo saber que eran….

Yoh,ren y horo al mismo tiempo HOMBRES….

Se ve a un manta desmayado a un ryo con los ojos de corazon, un ren enojado un yoh divertido y un horo irritado

H: yo bien decia que la obsesión por Lyzerg era signo de rareza

Y: y tiene novia

H: si pobre u.u

R: con razon el nombre eran los mariposones

Ryo: ey chicos por que no se acercan

Resultado un ryo volando y rompiendo el techo

: ey ya vieron que chicos tan lindos

si el pequeñin se desmayo pero estos son mas apuestos

.si es cierto (mientras los acorralaban)

y,h y r: con gotitas en la cabeza y retrocediendo ryyyoooooooo!

Ryo se encargo de pagarles y decir que se fueran después de que horo le explico que eran hombres

Ryo: enserio?

Ren: idiota

Y al fin llego el gran dia sabado

Por la mañana todo fue tranquilo en el hogar de cada uno de nuestros personajes pero ya en la tarde el movimiento comenzo

3:00pm

: yoh apurate yo ya me voy pilika no tarda en venir por mi nos arreglaremos en su casa y de ahí pasaremos por hiromi

: si anita nosotros nos encargaremos de manta

: bueno entonces nos vemos allá

: si amor ( yoh se acerco iba a besara a anna pero no pudo ya que alguien toco la puerta)

: debe ser pilika

. anna vamonos o se nos hará tarde

: pasa pilika

: gracias yoh

bueno yoh nos vemos en la boda y ayuden a manta no vallan a empeorar las cosas

: si lo prometo ( la jalo hacia si para darle su beso de despedida pero)

. no empiezen o no podre separarlos después, adios yoh y se llevo a anna

: si nos vemos u.u

y asi fue yoh fue a la casa de manta donde se encontraban todos ya esperandolo se encargarian de ayudar a arreglar a manta ya que estaba muy nervioso por la boda todos se veían elegantes ya que manta iba de negro y camisa azul pero los demas llevaban camisa gris obscura algo plateada y traje negro se veían simplemente guapisimos

las chicas por su parte

pilika se veia muy bonita con su cabello recogido en una cola alta y con un vestido azul algo entallado que hacia realzar su figura

tamao llebaba un vestido color negro de cuello alto y sin mangas que llegaba a media rodilla

anna: con un vestido negro descubierto de los hombros y espalda se amarraba en el cuello un poco entallado y con pequeñas aberturas a los lados

6:15pm casa de manta

h: ay pero quien diria mi pequeñin a crecido TTvTT es tan lindo (mientras abrasaba a manta por el cuello)

y: eh? Es normal que este morado

h: (asiendo caso omiso y apretando mas a manta) TTvTT

y: creo que necesita respirar horo suéltalo

h: bueno bueno soltando a manta

m: por que siempre me toca lo peor .

y: bien amigo que felicidad me da saber que ya te casas

m: si gracias amigos son los mejores

h: TTTvTTT hay lo que tiene de pequeñin lo tiene de lindo (abrazandolo otra vez) venga para aquí mi chiquito

r , y: horo sueltalo!

Iglesia 6:55

Todos llegaron a tiempo a la boda y fue realmente hermosa anna entro del brazo de ren tamao del de horo y pilika de yoh

A: te ves guapísimo ( le dijo anna a yoh una vez que todos estaban hasta dentro y como no decírselo anna no le havia visto se veía muy apuesto esta vez con todo su cabello recogido en una coleta se veia muy elegante)

Y: y tu hermosa ( yoh iba a besar esos rosados labios pero anna se lo impidió no lo podia dejar no seria bien visto en plena misa)

Y: (

anna estaba mas que emocionada esperaba algun dia casarse por la iglesia era su sueño anhelado ella no lo aparentaba pero si que lo deseaba cual era la razon de no haberlo hecho la muerte de sus padres fue la primera vez por la cual l pospusieron y la segunda era por que la empresa asakura presento algunos problemas y no podian darse el lujo de una boda pero ella aun lo esperaba con mucho anhelo

Acabando la boda hubo aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de todos

M: gracias amigos

Hiromi: si gracias a todos

H: ay pero no hay de que son tan lindos las bodas siemprte me ponen tan feliz TvT

M: (corriendo) ya no aléjenlo de mi

A: jajja hiromi felicidades que sean muy felices

H: gracias anna

A: manta cuidala mucho

M: descuida asi lo hare ( manta se acerco y beso a hirimi)

Y: acercándose a anna anita

: si

: mirando a Manta y Hiromi y haciendole señas

: que ya los felicitaste no?

: no es eso ¬¬

: entonces

: no das u.u

: si ya se a lo que te refieres se hacerca ya casi juntaban sus labios cuando

: ay nooooo (grito tamao)

H: O.O que pasa

T: olvide mi camara en el coche de anna anna vamos por mi camara y se la lleva casi jalandola

P: bueno entonces creo que nos veramos alla

: bueno de cualquier manera es hora de irnos (dijo ren )

Manta y hirimi se fueron ahora en su limusina

Ryo,yoh, y horo se fueron en el carro de ren

T: oh no…… no esta mi camara aquí ToT seguramente la olvide en el departamento de Pilika (viendo a anna con cara dulce)

: O.o a no eso si que no

: pero anna

: tamao se nos hara tarde

: por favor

: si anna vamos yo quiero copia de las fotos

: esta bien pero no me culpen a mi si llegamos tarde

Los novios y el grupo de ren llegaron antes asi que Manta y Hiromi al llegar recibieron mas felicitaciones y los demas mientras fueron a platicar con sus amigos

: mmmm donde esta el bufet

: ya vas a empezar

: no molestes chinito

: vamos chicos no empiecen jijijij ( iban platicando tan tranquilamente que yoh no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco con alguien

: lo siento no me fije

Si ya me di cuenta

: O.o? que haces aquí?

Ren y horo realmente se sorprendieron al escuchar la reaccion de yoh asi que voltearon al oir a su amigo

: vamos de muestra algo mas de afecto que no me extrañabas

: te dije que llegaríamos tarde

: lo siento u.u aunque ahora si podre tomar fotos ñ.ñ (y se va corriendo)

: de nada ¬¬···

: yo te veo adentro tengo que ver que mi hermano no se acabe la cena

a: u.u (con una gotita en la cabeza ) si tienes razon

anna bajo de su coche y camino a paso lento pudo observar la hermosura de los grandes jardines de la mansión Oyamada tan coloridos y arreglados a lo lejos pudo ver la mansión era espectacular podia oir los aplausos que los invitados brindaban a la feliz pareja la musica era simplemente perfecto y vio la luna era una luna brillante y hermosa un poco pequeña pero no por ello dejaba de ofrecer un espectáculo hermoso signo de buen presagio según la chica rubia el matrimonio seria largo y duradero

: por que tan sola esperas a alguien

esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos volteo y vio una sombra que se acercaba no la distinguió bien hasta que esta camino y se detuvo a casi metro y medio de distancia y la luna con su reflejo dejo ver su rostro

: sonriendo si a ti caminando hacia el

:enserio?

:lo dudas anna llego a el puso su mano a un lado de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia si plantándole un beso a su querido yoh. Al principio el no se lo respondió inmediatamente (talvez por que no lo esperaba bueno después de todo ultímamele la iniciativa solo era tomada por yoh y anna solo se encargaba de romper con el beso, en todo el día no los dejaron hacerlo asi que anna quiso darle una sorpresa) en cuestión de segundos él correspondió el beso y poco a poco casi temerosamente deposito sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia si anna hubiera jurado que yoh estaba nervioso y para quitar esa sensación anna subió su otra mano para profundizar el beso la coloco en la nuca de yoh se sentia raro acariciar su cabello ahora no revuelto si no sujeto en una coleta empezaba a disfrutar del beso se dejo llevar y comenzó a deslizar su mano cuando oh sorpresa desde cuando la coleta de yoh era tan larga. Anna abrió rápidamente los ojos mientras su acompañante aun los mantenía cerrados, inmediatamente lo empujo apartandolo de ella quedo estatica

: valla pero que recibimiento (tomando aire ) hola cuñadita con un leve sonrrojo de sus mejillas

: hao? O.O? yo….. no ……. Quise (roja como tomate)

: que besarme jajajaj lo se descuida yoh no lo sabra (guiñandole el ojo) pero… creo que sera mejor que pongas mas atención antes de besar a alguien sobre todo cuando la belleza asakura es muy comun

: idiota y por que me dejaste hacerlo

: que puedo decir soy educado y no me gusta interrumpir ademas (acercandose al rostro de anna) nunca habias sido tan dulce desde que somos cuñados

: ja y creeme no lo volveré a hacer

: eso es bueno o yoh me mataria (acercándose mas) no lo crees

anna quito bruscamente su rostro de la mirada de hao invento un nuevo tono de rojo al sentir a hao tan serca, queria darle un buen golpe pero su cuerpo aun no respondia por completo hao debió agradecer eso ademas después de todo ella inicio el beso

hao la miraba con una gran sonrriza (estaba haciendo sufrir a anna y el sabia que eso no era facil lo estaba disfrutando y lo gozaria por un momento mas)

: valla no crei que el parecerme a yoh tuviera ventajas .o guiñandole un ojo

: O/O

hao comenso a sonreír mas

: por favor

que?

Por favor no le digas nada a nadie de lo que paso

: descuida no lo hare sera nuestro pequeño secreto. Después de todo no nos combiene que nuestras parejas se enteren ¿no? asi que descuida por que no vamos adentro seguro que quieres ver a yoh (pasando sus dedos alrededor de sus labios)

:idiota

tan pronto y ya me tratas mal (acercandose nuevamente a su cara)

: alejate hao

: por que te pongo nerviosa

: ja no sueñes

: segura

:¬¬ si

:segurisima

: ¬¬······ te dije que no te acer…..

: anna aquí estas, te he estado buscando

. yoh h.h.hola

pude ver a pilika y tamao entrar pero al no verte decidi venir a buscarte a veo que ya viste a hao me sorprendio mucho cuando lo vi dime no te parece que asi hao y yo mos parecemos mucho ( poniendose a un lado de su gemelo si hao al igual que yoh se le ocurrio la grandisima idea de sujetar su lindo cabello)

A: ……………

: yo si lo creo hermanito y por esa razon creo que mejor me voy a soltar mi cabello

: por?

: bueno no quisiera que me confundieran con tigo te imaginas que podria pasar (viendo rápidamente a anna)

A: (tonto )¬¬

: no creo hao pero talvez tengas razon

: verdad que si bueno voy adentro nos vemos luego

: y que esta haciendo aquí

:bueno manta lo invito tambien lizerg esta aquí

: asi y dime vino la novia de hao

: no por lo que me dijo ella hizo un viaje (abrazando a anna de la cintura) incluso aun no me dice quien es o como se llama y no se por que

: talvez por que siempre cambia de novia

jijiii si puede ser pero mejor no hablemos de eso y hagamos algo mas importante

: algo mas importante como que

: como esto (yoh la beso)

anna se sentia muy rara digo después de todo habia besado a su hermano yoh separandolo y para que me buscabas

: es cierto tamao queria sacarnos una foto con los novios ven vamos

asi ambos se fueron

pudo entrar a la mansión con una gran postura realmente estaba nervioso si que era bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos pero después de todo tenia conciencia digo después de todo besar a la esposa de su hermano estuvo mal y el lo sabia entro al baño se miro al espejo aun tenia un poco de brillo labial al pasar sus dedos por sus labios no se lo quito del todo menos mal que estaba oscuro o yoh se habría dado cuenta y lo hubiera matado, tomo un poco de papel y se limpio los labios " guau aun anna tenia ese toque para besar" penso --- bueno pero eso ya era cosa del pasado---- se dijo asi mismo limpiándose por ompleto los labios ademas el ahora le era fiel a su dulce novia a su futura prometida si en cuanto regresara de su viaje le pediria que fuera su esposa y era feliz por ello y desde ahora el la iba a esperar fielmente

: ya no mas chicas (después de limpiar sus labios y tirar el papel se dispuso a soltar su larga cabellera haciéndolo ver simplemente mas sexy)

: bueno ahora si nadie me confundirá, ahora a divertirme, tomar un poco y cero chicas

salio da ahí pero inmediatamente alguien pronuncio su nombre

: hao hola eres hao asakura verdad hola soy akane me recuerdas

: claro linda akane ( besando su mano)

: te habia visto aunque veo que soltaste tu cabello sabes te ves mas lindo asi ( sensualmente)

: sonrrio maliciosamente)

por que no vamos afuera a platicar ( si como no)

: claro vamos akane ( luego habra tiempo para ser fiel ademas ante todo era un caballero)

: hay donde andabas anna

: bueno pues veras tamao yo..

: bueno no importa vengan colóquense al lado de manta y hiromi

tamao tomo la foto yoh y anna se acercaron a sus demas amigos

: hola anna como haz estado

hola muy bien lizerg (anna empezo aplaticar con lizerg para relajar sus nervios aun le daba pena estar frente a yoh)—veo que se pusieron deacuerdo con el color de camisa no

: si se el ocurrio la idea a yoh y hao pensaron que asi nos veríamos mejor que piensas

: pues si la verdad se ven muy bien todos ( demonios hasta en eso tenian que ponerse deacuerdo)

valla pero que hermosa boda no lo creen

a: si definitivamente tienes razon pilika

ren: pero definitivamente hay alguien ademas de los novios disfrutandola (todos voltearon a ver hacia donde ren estaba observando y en esa direccion estaba horo)

h: (comiendo pastel ) delicioso! TvT

todos: gotita general

tamao: y yo que queria bailar u.u

: bueno pues vamos

: enserio yoh

ren: vamos anna?

: claro

lizerg: que dices pilika

. si vamos ñ.ñ

la musica era muy tranquila asi que se respiraba un ambiente muy dulce y fresco

:hasta que podemos estar juntos no

:si es cierto ya lo necesitábamos ademas ya extrañaba platicar con tigo

: si claro (sarcasrticamente)

:que pasa ren

: nada todo es magníficamente igual y lindo como siempre

:¬¬ sabes no es necesario el sarcasmo.. dime ren te pasa algo malo (viendolo detenidamente)

. nada digo a acepción de que me has cambiado por el cabeza de maceta fuera de ello todo igual

: jajajaj cabeza de maceta ese es nuevo … pero ¬¬

: O.o que?

: estas celoso

: ja yo celoso de ese por favor

: a no?

: no

. bueno

: (viendola de reojo) y……… te llebas muy bien con el no?

: si sabes conoci una parte de horo que no conocia y digamos que ahora la amistad a crecido y ademas le debo mucho ( viendo hacia donde estaba horo el aun disfrutando de su pastel aparecieron gotitas en la cabeza de anna y ren)

: le debes ¬¬

: si me apoyo mucho tu sabes con los diseños y ya somos buenos amigos

:- ya veo ( no podia evitarlo después de todo el mismo lo aceptaba horo era una gran persona aunque siempre era uno contra otro lo estimaba)

: pero…….. aunque tengo un nuevo amigo.. tu siempre setas mi mejor amigo ren no lo dudes

: (amigo pensándolo con pesadez hubiera deseado ser algo mas ) enserio con una pequeña sonrriza

: dandole una dulce mirada palabara de anna Kyouyama

: sera suficiente

: oye ¬¬············

: gracias y la hacerco mas hacia si no podia hacer nada yoh era su amigo y aunque anna lo eligio a el era feliz por que los dos eran felices y aunque sea ser su mejor amigo significaba mucho para el

al fin finalizo la musica

ey vengan tomaremos una foto de grupo

tiempo despues

m: bueno amigos nos tenemos que ir

y: muy bien manta cuídense y diviertance durante estos 2 meses y descuida yo me hare cargo de todo

: si gracias yoh y tambien te lo encargo ren

: claro descuida

: hay pero ya se van que barajaros y eso que es su fiesta. Ademas no esta tan aburrida

: si horo pero tienen que tomar su vuelo para su luna de miel

:ahhhhhhh (inocentemente) osea que ya tienen prisa para aaaaaaaaa (sonriendo picadamente) piyines ¬¬ ¡!

: pero que piensas hermano

. yo nada ñ.ñ

manta: O/o

asi los novios salieron hacia su limusina la cula los llevaría al aeropuerto para empezar con el viaje de su dulce luna de miel

todos se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión despidiendo con la mano a los felices novios una vez que ya no se veian mas todos volvieron a entrar

y: bueno creo que me debes dos cosas ( tomando a anna de la cintura)

: asi que cosas

una es acercandose a sus labios anna se puso un poco roja pues aun no olvidaba del todo a hao pero yoh hizo olvidarlo la beso dulcemente en los labios mientras se aferraba a su estrecha cintura anna pudo sentir la pasion y amor que emanaba de los labios de yoh

y la otra cual es

bueno esa es bailar con migo

:pues vamos ñ.ñ

anna lo tomo de la mano para dirigirse a la mansión nuevamente pero al voltear vieron que alguien se ocultaba detrás de una cortina cerca de ellos

: oye que crees que estas haciendo ¬¬

O.o hermano a que juegas

: no estoy jugando ¬¬

akane: hao donde estas?

: hay hermano u.u

h: por favor no digan nada

: y por que?... deberias responder por tus actos

. segura anna ( ya saben lo dijio en un tono como yo se algo que yoh no)

akana: oigan no han visto a hao

: si lo vimos hace tiempo entro a la mansión ( después de todo hao le guardo el secreto)

yoh no entendio por que anna oculto a hao seguramente sintió pena por su hermano

:-ufffffffff gracias cuñadita

: no te acostumbres no suelo mentir por los demas

: bueno (acomodando el cuello de su camisa) creo que es mejor que me valla

: bonito labial el que usas hao (se burlo yoh)

:¬¬# limpiandose………… que puedo decir soy irresistible (y si que lo es lo siento ya no interrumpo)

: si como no

: oye deberias decir que si yoh es igualito a mi

: si pues gracias a dios solo por fuera

:¬¬

:¬¬

: vamos calma chicos no se enojen

: los dos al mismo tiempo ----quien se esta enojando-----

: ToT no se desquiten con migo

: bueno tienes razon anna solo por fuera pero es suficiente para confundirnos ¿no?

:¬¬················

:ñ.ñ

: hermano y por que te vas aun es muy temprano para ti

: si pero mi vuelo de regreso sale mañana muy temprano ademas (acercándose a los dos y diciendo en voz baja) no quiero que akane me vuelva a encontrar creanme no es tan inocente como parece

akane: hao

: o no creo que hay viene adios hermanito y adios cuñadita

.adios hao

: adios hermano y cuidate buen viaje

: no cambia es un odioso

: jijiijji bueno vamos adentro

. si vamos

y asi termino la noche una vez mas solo el destino sabe lo que pasara adelante pero creanme se avecinan grandes camios nos vemos pronto

CONTINUARA……….

: valla es la primera vez que coloco un continuara se siente tan bien

:ToT soy un ser perverso no es cierto no te enojes

**Zria** ( espero que tenga mas paciencia o si no TTTT llorare por que te vas a desesperar mas)

: y si como pude ver eres pésima para las adivinanzas aunque nunca hubieras dado verdad si se me ocurrió pobre manta era hora de que tuviera algo no lo crees. Ah y lo de horo no horo solo estima a anna siempre quise leer algo de horo anna pero en mi fic aun no se me ocurre poner algo asi solo son amigos talvez después cambie pero por el momento el solo piensa en tamao y si por el momento pude actualizar rapido ya que tuve vaciones y pase los capitulos a la comp. Pero ahora que empiecen los examanes si te dejare con la duda espero adelantar hasta dejarte satisfecha ya que es bueno saber que cada que actualizo cuento con tu review gracias y espera que ya se acerca el capitulo que se te gustara ok cuidate y nos vemos pronto.

**claudia (aishiterumasu hao **

claro que supe nueva hermanita que eras tu es un gusto conocerte la otra vez te conectaste pero no pudimos hablar lastima ojala muy pronto te encuentre en el msn es bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo pero creo que este te gusto mas o eso quiero pensar cuidate y nos vemos pronto

**anna15 **

si todo por esa zorra muy pronto sabras quien es gracias por tu review significa tanto para mi TTvTT espero te guste el capi y sigas leyendo las actualizaciones

gracias a todos los demas que leen esto pero espero me dejen sus opiniones para mejorar la historia


	9. EL ANIVERSARIO

El aniversario

Una vez mas los dias después de la boda de manta han pasado rapidamente yoh se ha hecho cargo junto con ren de la empresa para que manta disfrute sus dos meses de luna de miel.

Hoy era un dia común y corriente para muchos pero para otros era muy especial sobre todo para una de las parejas favoritas de muchos

Departamento asakura 7:15 am

Yoh salio de su departamento desde muy temprano incluso al ver que anna estaba tan dormida no quiso despertarla……. la razon quiso arreglar todo en la compañía para poder descansar a temprana hora y disfrutar de la compañía de su dulce anna. Asi que silenciosamente se paro y vistió bajo a hacer unas cuantas cosa y antes de salir coloco una nota sobre unas flores y se marcho.

Anna despertó muy después de yoh vio que no se encontraba ya era un poco tarde pero era extraño yoh siempre se despedía de ella asi que se levanto talvez todavía se encontraba abajo desayunando bajo a ver si se encontraba camino hasta el comedor antes de llegar a la cocina pudo notar un inmenso arreglo de rosas rojas en la sala con una tarjeta se extraño en un principio pero luego la tomo y leyó

_Pensabas que me había olvidado de ti, sabes que es imposible olvidar que tengo a la persona mas genial del mundo a mi lado. Gracias anna por estos cuatro años de felicidad continua. Tu eres la razon de mi existencia son 4 arreglos (quito la vista de la tarjeta y pudo ver otros 3 ramos mas cada uno era mas grande que el anterior siguió leyendo)_

_Cada uno representa los mil y un momentos de felicidad que he pasado junto a ti Cada uno mas grande pues cada dia mi amor hacia ti aumenta Y a partir de ahora nuestros dias serán mejores. Feliz aniversario princesa_

_Y espera tu regalo_

_Con amor_

_Yoh_

Era cierto hoy era su aniversario con todo lo que habia vivido casi lo olvido se sentia culpable pero sabia de ante mano el por que lo había olvidado la razon de ello….. suspiro mejor no recordarlo además fue un lindo detalle por parte de yoh

Asi que estaba dispuesta a hacerle una comida muy especial se alisto y salio a comprar las cosas necesarias para la comida

Centro comercial

Anna paseaba por los pasillos compro todo lo necesario para la cena que prepararía ya una vez que habia pagado todo compro un helado en un lugar que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial se acerco a su coche mientras iba comiendo su helado de fresa abrio la cajuela y metia sus cosas sin dejar de disfrutar el rico sabor de su helado

:hola anna

: pilika que sorpresa verlos

. si lo mismo digo desde la boda de manta no nos vemos y como has estado. A por cierto felicidades hoy es tu aniversario cierto

: si así es gracias

: y viniste a comprar cosas

:¬¬ no horo hoy vi que era un hermoso dia los pajaros cantaban y dije hoy es un hermoso dia para divertirme en el super dando de vueltas hasta cansarme

:- enserio tienes diversiones raras…………… o.O eres extraña

(no tiene remedio u.u)

: si bueno pero a todo esto debo preguntarte algo muy importante( con actitud seria)

.a si que?

: bueno pues

: seguramente lo que mi hermano quiere preguntarte es cuando sera la otra temporada de lanzamiento ,no has hablado con el sr. Michael… que bueno que te acordaste hermano seguro era eso verdad

:O.o eh? A si claro XD

: bueno pues hace poco hable con el pero no me dijo nada según se falta mucho para la semana de la moda en londres . asi que con los modelos que hemos hecho y los bocetos de nuevas temporadas tenemos vacaciones pagadas para rato y la producción no se detendra

:si si si pero anna puedo preguntarte algo mas importante

:claro ?

acaso esa no era lo que querias preguntarle

: bueno yo queria preguntarte ……….. que…. En donde compraste ese helado ¬

caida tipo anime de pilika y anna

: ignorando a su hermano ) y dime anna a donde piensan ir a celebrar

: bueno pues esta vez yo cocinare

horo: tu cocinas O.o?

:¬¬

: si XD (sonrriza nerviosa) y adivino que delicioso

: ven hermano mejor no sigas vamos por tu helado

: TTvTT siiiiiiii

: luego nos vemos anna

:si adios

llego a su departamento dejo todas las bolsas se cambio y dispuso a hacer la comida tuvo uno que otro problema pues ya tenia tiempo que no cocinaba pero cuando lo hacia lo hacia muy bien. Eran las 5pm todo estaba mas que listo solo que yoh hablo para decirle que iba a retrasarce un poco esto le dio tiempo a anna para arreglarse

: anna amor donde estas ( yoh escucho ruido en la planta alta y decidio subir) annita donde estas

Entro a la habitación podo observar como anna se mantenia mirando el paisaje por la ventana estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera noto la presencia de yoh

"dios es hermosa" penso realmente la amaba tanto esa mujer era unica y lo mejor de todo toda suya

pero alguien se unio a sus pensamientos

"la amas tanto"

" si demasiado"

"entonces como pudiste engañarla"

"calla"

"que te duele la verdad"

" yo la amo"

"pues valla forma de demostrarlo no"

"te dije que te calles"

" y que a "ella" no la amas"

"claro que no"

"entonces que significa para ti"

"nada entiendes NADA solo…… solo fue una estupidez, un error que hice y que no debió pasar"

"pero paso y no puedes negarlo"

"pero tampoco hay razón para recordarlo"

" y por que se lo sigues ocultando por que no se lo dijiste"

" por que no vale la pena la amo y eso es lo que importa y jamas la volvere a engañar"

"que debo creerte"

" si no tienes de otra"

" si supongo que no eres tan estupido como para volver a hacerlo"

"balla gracias….."

" y que por tu error vas a hacer lo que tienes planeado"

(era cierto yoh noto a anna muy distante ya no era la misma no sabia por que pero sabia como poder solucionarlo al menos el también lo deseaba)

"no digas tonterias lo haré por que la amo"

"y…ahora déjame tengo algo importante que hacer"

anna estaba aun en su cuarto habia acabado de arreglarse ya hace tiempo y ahora estaba concentrada viendo por la ventana tratando de ver la luna pero era casi imposible ya que el cielo estaba un poco nublado cuando sintio unos calidos brazos rodeando su cintura que hacian juego con unos labios juguetones deslizándose por su cuello. Anna volteo no tubo que decir nada solo beso a yoh ambos disfrutaban del beso

:tardaste

. si lo siento pero traje el postre enseñándole una botella de vino

:bueno pues vamos

:si

la cena transcurrió tranquilamente

: cielos estuvo delicioso

: enserio, me alegra que te gustara

yoh le dio su copa a anna –toma—

: brindo por la mejor mujer que existe en este mundo y por lo feliz que me hace tenerte a mi lado

: y yo brindo por que continué y sea mejor el estar juntos

yoh acercandose a anna

: sabes que es mas delicioso que esta comida?

: que

:tu (susurrándole y depositando un beso en su cuello. Anna sintio erizar su piel cielos aun yoh la hacia estremecerse como si fuera la primera vez

: ay este vino hace que se me suba la temperatura (anna no acostumbraba tomar)

(yoh se levanto de su lugar y le extendio la mano a anna) vamos

: que? Tan rápido. Yoh ¬¬

: jijiji no anna creeme ese es mi unico deseo pero ahora quiero que me acompañes

:pero a donde

ya veraz tengo algo que enseñarte toma( le dio su abrigo y ambos salieron del departamento)

caminaron por un gran rato hasta que se aproximaron a un lugar muy conocido para ambos ese sitio que ambos recordaban pues era testigo del amor que se profesaban cuantos momentos encerrados ahí eran innumerables, ademas el espectáculo era mas perfecto la luna escapando de entre las nubes dando lugar un ambiente mistico y romantico pero aquello no era la mejor parte

: yoh esto es hermoso

: enserio lo crees pues hay mas ( con un movimiento de yoh las luces se apagaron por completo dejando ver un camino de velas y pétalos que conducían a un lugar mas cercano aun del lago anna lo siguió casi como instinto hasta terminar este dejando ver una cajita la cual levanto la abrio y su felicidad se acompleto mas

: yoh esto es……

( moviendo la cabeza en signo de aceptación) dime Kyouyama anna aceptas hacerme el hombre mas feliz por segunda vez

: yoh hablas enserio

: no solo queria saber que me dirias

:¬¬ tonto

: vamos anita solo era una broma

: asi pues mi respuesta es no

: que pero por…..

: ( anna lo silencio con un beso) tonto mi respuesta es no lo dudes

: XD

una vez dado por terminado el beso anna suspiro camino hasta el barandal que rodeaba al lago era ironico penso una vez mas este lugar era testigo de un gran momento para los dos pero tuvo que recordarlo recordó aquel dia en que se encontro sola en ese mismo lugar

yoh camino anna mostraba un poco de tristeza en su mirada acaso no le gusto la sorpresa paso sus brazos alrededor de anna colocando sus manos en le barandal asi quedando ella encerrada entre sus brazos

: en que piensas

: solo pienso en ( anna giro y miro a yoh a los ojos) yoh me amas

: y por que lo preguntas

: solo contesta

: pues claro que te amo anita tu eres la mas poderosa razon para seguir viviendo eres mi luz en la oscuridad nunca lo dudes te amo anita

ambos fundieron sus almas y cerraron un pacto de amor con un dulce beso anna volvio a voltear quedando nuevamente entre los brazos de yoh que la apresaban deseaba que asi fuera siempre que pasara lo que pasara todo estuviera bien apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de yoh

anna ahora sabia que la decisión que tanto dudo hasta ahora que hubiera sido la mejor en verdad lo era perdonar a yoh fue lo mejor

: y yo a ti yoh…… y yo a ti

vamos Zria no te enojes creeme no sera necesario mandarme un virus

O.o no me asustes niña

Gracias a todos los que si dejan ¬¬ sus opiniones bueno y a los que no tambien aunque creanme me gustaria que ya que se animaron a leerlo me dejaran su muy apreciado review y les dejo un pequeño adelanto

:sabes yoh te ves muy lindo asi

:…….

: vamos yoh anna nunca se enterara además se que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Que dicen yoh caerá de nuevo

: vamos yoh no es tan tonto

:un momento es yoh

hao no seas tan grosero es tu hermano

: pues por eso lo digo

malo


	10. LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO

Los errores del pasado

Habían decido que la boda seria en el año siguiente pues en este año tanto yoh como anna tendrían compromisos por parte de sus respectivos trabajos anna seguía haciendo diseños para temporadas otoño e invierno las ventas iban mas que bien por su parte yoh se encargaba aun de la compañía manta todavía tenia 3 semanas mas de vacaciones hubo. Todo marchaba muy bien incluso hubo otra junta de ejecutivos en Alemania pero esta vez ren fue el que asistió incluso ya había regresado nuevamente a Fumbary

: si así es, hao me dijo que muy pronto vendría con todo y su prometida puedes creerlo

: valla al fin mi hermano comprometido quien lo diría

: si es verdad aunque recuerda que la ultima vez que fuiste a Alemania dijo lo mismo y a la semana termino su relación

: si es cierto jijiji anna tiene razón a cada rato cambia pero comprometido no creo que haga lo mismo

: si supongo que si

: y pudiste conocer a la afortunada

. no aun no pero hao me dijo que seria sorpresa. Bueno yoh mejor me voy tengo que ir a ver a horo espero alcanzarlo antes de que se valla

: esta bien ren a y salúdalo de mi parte

: claro nos vemos luego

Yoh se quedo en su oficina tenia que firmar algunos papeles y ordenar algunos archivos antes de poder irse tambien.

Mientras ren iba caminando por el pasillo cuando

:Ren…………. ren tao hola como estas

:Disculpa te conozco (sin poner mucha atención)

:hay ren pero que memoria soy yo marion

Marion( se quedo pensativo) …………. A Marion, que haces aquí

:Bueno vine por que se supone mi padre tenia que venir a firmar para la asamblea así que yo vine en su lugar el esta un poco delicado de salud

:Ya veo pues espero se alivie pronto pero entonces ve con la secretaria de yoh ella te dará los papeles yo tengo que irme lo siento pero tengo prisa

: si ren cuídate " si como no con su secretaria"

por otro lado anna caminaba sin rumbo, en la mañana fue al departamento de pilika y horo decidió despedirlos ahí para no ir al aeropuerto sus amigos irían a hokaido su ciudad natal a visitar a sus padres ya que hace mucho no lo hacian e invitaron a tamao claro a ella tambien la invitaron pero sinceramente no tenia deseos de viajar estaba muy aburrida ya que ahora estaba sola siguió caminando cuando llego a unas cuantas calles cerca de la oficina de yoh entonces al verse tan cerca decidio ir a visitarlo seguro le gustaria verla, ademas era aproximadamente hora en que salia del trabajo, asi que se dirigio hacia el gran edificio.

El joven de cabellera castaña se disponia a abandonar su oficina incluso ya habia tomado su saco se lo coloco estaba apunto de salir pero

:Disculpa puedo pasar (reconoció esa voz inmediatamente fijo su mirada en la dueña de tal voz)

: tu?

(ella solo sonrrio ante la sorpresa del chico y cerro la puerta tras si)

: Que haces aquí

: valla cada vez que te veo eres mas grosero

vamos marion mejor dime que haces aquí y vete (si asi es la mala aquí es marion)

:enserio no sabes por que estoy aqui (mientras ponia una cara muy insinuadora disfrutaba hacer sufrir al castaño y ver su cara de sorpresa era una gran recompensa)

: no no se y no quiero adivinar asi que compermiso (camino al lado de ella esquivándola y dispuesto a dejarlo sola)

marion se enfado nadie absolutamente nadie la trataba asi lo tomo del brazo yoh se detuvo sin voltear

: que acaso crees que puedes tratarme asi después de lo que paso

: lo que paso fue un error me oíste un simple y tonto error (aun de espaldas)

su diversión termino hasta ahí marion no iba con la intención de estar otra vez con yoh incluso iba solamente con la firme intencion de hablar aclarara algunas cosas con el pero el oir eso la hizo enfadar de sobremanera

: un error que disfrutaste ¿no? (diciendolo de una forma venenosa)

:entiendolo eso no debio pasar (quitando bruscamente su brazo para safarse de ella camino iba a dejarla por segunda vez abrio la puerta para salir)

:pero paso y según recuerdo no pusiste oposición

( yoh se detuvo nuenvamente volteo y la miro a los ojos lo cual intimido por unos segundos a la chica su mirada demostraba odio puro)YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN ERROR……… Ademas te recuerdo que **tu** lo provocaste (encarandola)

flash back

era la conferencia anual en Alemania en la cual solo los empresarios habian asistido. Como saben yoh habia asistido a tal evento se encontraba solo aun extrañaba a anna se hubiera marchado desde temprano y de hecho ganas no le faltaban pero debia esperar a alguien no sabia aun a quien solo sabia que debia hacerlo según le dijo el señor Jeyson por telefono era alguien muy especial por lo cual le pidio por favor orientara y presentara ante los demas empresarios y accionistas, encargandole de ante mano cuidara mucho de el ya que el estaba un poco malo de salud y le era imposible asistir, al poco rato se acerco a el un joven yoh penso que tal vez seria a el al que esperaba pero el chico no estaba del todo solo estaba acompañado de una joven rubia muy linda a su parecer, su sorpresa fue cuando se entero que ella era la futura heredera asi era a ella a la que esperaba, su nombre Marion talvez el señor Jeyson no le dijo por temor a que el se negara, yoh no tubo de otra mas que aceptar.

Yoh estubo con ella toda la noche ya que liserth estubo muy ocupado el era el candidato perfecto para cuidar a Marion después de Hao el señor confiaba mucho en el mayor de los asakura ya que la mayoria de veces aunque su hija no lo soportaba (razon que no sabia porque) el era muy bueno en los negocios pero desgraciadamente hao tubo que viajar antes asi que penso en liserth pero ya que el seria encargado de la cede de esta conferencia seria mucho trabajo para el y asi llego a la opción de elegir a yoh hao le habia hablado bien de el seguramente seria igual a hao asi que confio a su tesoro a el joven asakura después de todo eran gemelos seguramente podia confiar en el.

Toda la noche estuvieron juntos le enseño las diferentes cosas que debia de realizar como futura heredera ella ponia mucha atención pero en especial en el guapo chico y como no hacerlo el menor asakura era unico no era como su hermano el era tan lindo y dulce no negaba que le gustaba el hecho de que hao fuera un casanova y era guapisimo pero yoh era mas dulce ademas hao cambiaba de novia a cada rato que esperanzas podia tener ella y sobre todo por que en este momento según el estaba enamorado y sin en cambio yoh incluso emanaba un tipo de inocencia que la cautivaba llegaron a conocerse mas a fondo incluso ella pudo conseguir su objetivo hizo que yoh tomara un poco claro que para un chico que no acostumbraba hacerlo era demasiado, el chico realmente le gustaba y debía aprovechar se gano la confianza de yoh. Bueno y como no lograrlo era una chica muy bonita y aparentaba cierta inocencia pero yoh debio pensarlo bien nunca juzgues un libro por su portada.

Al finalizar la reunion le pidio a yoh que la llevara a su casa ella vivia sola ya que quiso independizarse, cosa que yoh no sabia, fue y dejo a Marion en su casa eso lo haria ganar puntos con el accionista y era bueno para su empresa .

Al llegar al hogar de Marion yoh caballerosamente la acompaño hasta la puerta ella le dijo que pasara por que suponia tenia que darle algo que le encargo su papá yoh estaba algo mareado después de todo el no acostumbraba a tomar y el hecho de estar expuesto al aire frio hizo que el efecto del alcohol fuera mas evidente asi que acepto rapidamente la proposicion.

Entro y se sento en el sofa mas cercano sentia sus parpados muy pesados y sentia que todo le daba vueltas. Entonces marion no perdio tiempo primero intento acercamientos con yoh y casi instantáneamente empezo a besarlo el no accedio al principio pero su mente y el alcohol lo hicieron ver cosas irreales el cabello de marion era rubio como el de su anita incluso era largo como ahora lo tenia anna y su cuerpo era casi igual claro el no vio la diferencia (anna estaba mucho mejor) entonces torpemente comenzo a regresar los besos. Cielos cuanto extrañaba a la joven rubia cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar ella se abalanzo a sus brazos quedando en el sillon ella encima de el le quito la corbata y desabrocho su camisa rapidamente. Después como pudo lo condujo a la cama de su habitación

: te amo anita (besandola)

Marion escucho claramente pensó que seguramente anna seria su novia o su amor platonico fuera lo que fuera después de esta noche ya no pensara mas en ella --por que será solo mio --después de hoy esa tal anna desaparecerá de su vida.

Al dia siguiente yoh desperto con un gran dolor de cabeza realmente nunca se habia sentido asi pero ese sentimiento fue peor cuando sintio unos labios sobre los suyos misteriosamente siempre disfruto despertar asi pero por alguna razon esta vez no lo disfruto

:dormiste bien

yoh abrio los ojos para poder ver directamente esos lindos ojos negro que tanto le gustaba obserbar cada que despertaba pero se sorprendio esta vez los ojos que lo observaban eran verdes yoh sintio como un balde de agua fria sobre su cuerpo

. si yo lo provoque no te importo para engañar a tu esposa no

: (yoh la miro sorprendido)

: si como veras ya se mas cosa de ti incluso se que se llama anna

: no te atrevas a decirle nada

:que ahora si ya no estas alterado

:por favor marion

:ja quien lo diria ahora me ruegas ¿no? seguro tu esposa aun tiene la imagen de esposo dulce y fiel

: (fiel esas palabras se incrustaron en su pecho) eso no te importa

marion realmente se estaba enojando ningun hombre que haya concido le decia no e yoh no seria la excepción ya no queria nada con el incluso esa fue una razon por la cual lo busco pero nadie la trataba asi iba a hacer que yoh se arrepintiera lo haria desearla otra vez y lo mandaria al diablo si esa chica era bonita pero perversa.

: valla yoh sabes te ves muy lindo asi (acercandose a el)

: por que me buscaste (alejandose y dandole la espalda)

: por que fuiste tal malo que me dejaste (puso cara de fastidio y volvio a acercarse a el)

: eso no debió pasar

: quieres olvidarlo paso y ambos lo disfrutamos (pasando sus manos sus manos por la cintura del chico)

: (susurrando) yo no,……… estaba ebrio lo olvidas

: (volvio a enfurecer) vamos yoh anna nunca se enterara además se que lo deseas tanto como yo (volteandolo y viendolo a los ojos)

yoh iba a voltearse por completo ya que no quería ni siquiera verla asi que para apartarse de ella se giro pero en ese momento ella prácticamente se colgo de su cuello al hacer esto casi se caen por lo que yoh como reflejo mas que deseo fue tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia si. Claro que ella aprovecho tal acercamiento y lo beso. Yoh iba a actuar empujando a marion no le importaba si salia lastimada ya no le importaba si era mujer o no. Pero en ese momento sintió el dolor mas grande al oir su nombre en labios de anna.

Efectivamente lo que no tomaron en cuenta estos dos era que anna habia llegado hace tiempo suficiente para oírlos hablar.

Anna entro por fin al gran edificio busco con la mirada a alguien pero no lo encontró es una suerte que la secretaria de yoh fuera tan "conversadora" por no decir chismosa ya que siempre se encontraba en todas partes menos en la recepción sonrrio era perfecto camino y tomo el elevador era extraño algo dentro de si le decía que mejor saliera de ese elevador se sentía rara pero no tomo importancia el ascensor por fin se detuvo indicándole que ya habia llegado a su destino asi que salio y camino noto que la puerta de la oficina de yoh se encontraba entre abierta asi que se acerco iba a abrirla por completo pero antes de hacerlo pudo escuchar algunas voces era yoh y no sabia quien era la dueña de la otra voz solo pudo identificar que era una mujer se asomo un poco y no lo creia esa chica la habia visto antes si definitivamente era ella pero por que, que hacia ella aquí quedo estatica pero reacciono rapidamente escondiéndose detrás de la puerta y se dispuso a poner atención a lo que ambos decian,pero para desgracia de yoh anna escucho las ultimas freces por un momento eschucho silencio desidio volver a asomarse y su sorpresa aumento pudo ver como yoh sujetaba de la cintura a esa chica y como se besaban

:YOH

: anna

:…………………….lamento interumpir

marion solo se quedo callada

: veo que estas ocupado (viendo a marion de arriba hacia abajo)

: anna dejame explicarte

: no te molestes no tienes nada que explicar es mas desde ahora haz lo que quieras, no te preocupes ya no tendrás que esconderte de mi

: que quieres decir anna

: acaso eres estupido….. lo que quiero decir es que te olvides de mi para siempre Asakura

: (yoh se acerco) anna escuchame por favor ( tomandola de la mano)esto no es lo que tu……….

Pero su explicación fue interrumpida y lo unico que se pudo escuchar en toda la oficina fue el gran sonido que provoco la durísima bofetada que anna le dio a yoh

: no me toques oíste desde ahora eres libre para revolcarte cuantas veces quieras con esta. Te odio asakura te odio (mientras salia corriendo y se dirigía al ascensor)

yoh aun estatico por la bofetada y las palabras de anna se quedo parado pero rapidamente reacciono y corrio tras ella pero el ascensor cerro sus puertas en su cara. No después de dejar ver a yoh todo el odio y desilusión que se encontraban reflejados en los ojos de la joven chica

: regresa annaaaaa

yoh golpeo el ascensor con todas sus fuerzas casi sus huesos se rompían pero por el dolor y la furia el no sintio nada se dejo caer y lloro amargamente

marion utilizo inteligentemente este momento para escaparse yéndose por las escaleras sin que nadie la viera

anna bajo del elevador aun sus ojos amenazaban por dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas respiro profundo conteniéndolas bajo del elevador ya no le importaba nada salio a paso firme y rapido una vez cruzada la puerta corrio a todo lo que sus piernas le pudieron permitir, no sabia a donnde se dirigia solo sabia que tenia que alejarse siguio corrirendo hasta que llego a un lugar en especial se dio cuenta de que llego a un lugar muy conocido talvez llego ahí por instinto se dispuso a entrar al departamento subio las escaleras estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta cuando……….

:Horo y pilika no estan yo tambien vine a verlo pero llegue tarde (dijo recargandose a un muro con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, al no escuchar respuesta alzo la vista vio que anna bajaba a paso lento y con la mirada agachada)

: que, querias ver a tu amiguito (después de no volver a escuchar respuesta pudo mas atención y se fijo bien anna estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban tan inexpresivos

:anna estas bien

pero como consecuentcia del cansancio por correr y mezclado con el animo que le provoco la escena que habia visto, al bajar los escalones perdio el control callendo de las escaleras

: ANAAAA

bueno sigo agradeciendo a todos los que dejan sus valiosas opiniones . quise poner este capitulo ya que son varios (la mayoria) a los que no les gusto que anna aguantara tanto y si ya no la hare sufrir (almenos no por el momento) tambien quise poner por que yoh cayo redondito nada lo justifica pero la verdad nunca faltan tipas como esas que te hacen la vida de cuadritos pueden decidir que pasara con ella, perdon a aquellos que les agrada marion pero era ella o tamao y la verdad la rosadita no me cae muy bien pero tampoco tal mal

bueno esas fueron algunas explicaciones……y

Zria ahora si preparate

Hermanita lo querias ver sufrir pues esto es solo el comienzo

Y atodos los que disfrutan de esto espero sus reviews


	11. MI AMIGO LEN Y EL INICIO DEL LA TORMENTA

había llegado hace tiempo y para su mala suerte su amigo ya se había marchado iba bajando los escalones cuando alguien paso rápidamente por su costado volteo y pudo percatarse de quien se trataba iba un poco distraída el termino de bajar lo escalones

:Horo y pilika no estan yo también vine a verlo pero llegue tarde (dijo recargandose a un muro con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, al no escuchar respuesta alzo la vista vio que anna bajaba a paso lento y con la mirada agachada)

aun le parecía extraño por no decir extremadamente fuera de lo normal que se llevara con horo incluso que tuvieran una amistad mas fuerte que la que tenían ellos por lo que hizo una broma mas al no oír respuesta puso mas atención en aquella chica al verla bajar

: que, querias ver a tu amiguito (después de no volver a escuchar respuesta pudo mas atención y se fijo bien anna estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban tan inexpresivos)

penso que seguramente le diria que era un tonto por lo que habia dicho o algun reclamo de su parte mas no conto con ver a aquella chica tan mal se veia muy decaída

:anna estas bien

pero como consecuencia del cansancio por correr y mezclado con el animo que le provoco la escena que habia visto, al bajar los escalones perdio el control cayendo de las escaleras

: ANAAAA

sintió su corazón estremecerse sin embargo pudo reaccionar automáticamente corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo así logrando sostener en sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de la chica. La observo con mucha preocupación no se explicaba que o quien la pudo haber dejado asi trato de analizar lo ocurrido pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de anna aun inconsciente y en ligeros susurros

: yoh (y por consiguiente el completo desvanecimiento de ella mientras una calida gota de agua corria por su mejilla)

realmente estaba consternado apenas pudo descifrar lo que la chica dijo acaso le paso algo a su amigo o acaso ese maldito se habia atrevido a hacerle algo anna y si esa era la razon de su estado yoh lo pagaria muy caro, ademas esa lagrima no iba con la personalidad de la chica ella solo lloraba cuando

: cuando algo realmente la lastima (dijo en un inaudible susurro)

pero ya habría tiempo para preguntarle y saber la razon de su estado asi que la cargo y la llevo a su coche. La acomodo delicadamente y después el subio arranco e inmediatamente se la llevó de ahí.

Pudo escuchar unas voces o mejor dicho susurros, quiso abrir sus ojos pero su estado lo hacia una tarea imposible.

: como esta

: descuiden ella estará bien por lo visto solo sufrió una decaída talvez provocada stress o cansancio sea como sea solo necesita descansar.

:gracias doctor lo llevaré a la salida

si y cuídenla (mirando al chico y al chica que estaban en la habitación)

: si lo hare (respondió el chico)

asi la chica y el doctor salieron

sintio una presencia muy fuerte, junto todas sus fuerzas y asi logro abrir sus ojos pudo toparse inmediatamente con unos ojos gatunos que se encontraban muy fijos en ella y sobre todo muy preocupados

:veo que ya te sientes mejor

no obtuvo respuesta la chica rubia volteo viendo cada rincón de la habitación detenidamente queriendo descifrar por que y como llego a aquel lugar y sobre todo que lugar era hasta que unas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

:Estas en mi casa no tienes por que preocuparte sufriste un pequeño desmayo, trate de comunicarme con yoh pero no contesto

entro a paso lento a la oficina de juntas la cual usaban cuando asistían los gerentes y accionistas de la empresa. Se dejo caer pesadamente en su sillón aun mantenía su vista agachada sentía que el mundo se le vino abajo en cuestion de segundos paso un largo tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su celular se dejo escuchar trato de tomarlo pero en su intento un fuerte dolor punzante proveniente de su mano evito que realizara tal acción

: maldicion (su mano lo hizo reaccionar al sentirla punzar, la observo detenidamente estaba algo hinchada incluso había un poco de sangre en sus nudillos pero no dio importancia ni a su mano ni a su celular. Se levanto y se dirigio a una pequeña cantinera que había en esta sala se sirvió un poco wisky de un solo sorbo acabo con el en situaciones normales no hubiera aguantado el ardor que el alcohol provocaba en su atraganta como consecuencia de no tomar pero ahora no sentía nada, su mente estaba nublada. Esa mirada de desilusión mezclada con odio no se borraría de su mente nunca, luego entro en razón tenia que hablar con anna explicarle aunque en eso se le fuera la vida miro el vaso que fue llenado por segunda vez el no acostumbraba a beber incluso por la bebida empezó todo aventó el vaso y fue hacia la salida debía buscar a anna y para eso deberia estar sobrio.

: ahora mismo le hablaré debe estar preocupado (al principio pensó que seria mejor que anna le explicara todo lo que sucedió pero ya que no despertaba pensaba que lo mejor era que yoh se enterara después de todo el sabia que yoh la amaba y estaría preocupado)

: no por favor

: que?

: por favor no quiero verlo

: anna que paso (anna solo mantuvo la mirada baja)

: ya veo no tienes que decirme nada si no lo quieres y puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas

: gracias

El sentándose a un lado de la cama donde estaba anna se acerco a ella y la abrazo -- me alegra que estés bien--

anna sintio la calidez que surgia de ese abrazo y la dulzura de las palabras no lo podia negar era un gran chico y sobre todo un gran amigo, su gran amigo len tao

claro que para el chico de china eso no era una muestra de amistada solamente y al sentir el abrazo correspondido se sintió plenamente feliz

: gracias (sabia que para el era difícil expresar sus sentimientos asi que ese abrazo valió aun mas para ella)

: (la solto al reaccionar se habia dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y no le gustaba del todo) bueno ahora descansa al rato enviare algo de comida debo ir a decirle a mi hermana que ya estas mejor( iba saliendo cuando)

. gracias ren

el solo sonrrio y salio

anna volvió a acomodarse en la cama aun se sentia descontrolada sus pensamientos estaban realmente revueltos le dolia la cabeza sabia que es lo que habia pasado pero no queria recordarlo su corazon estaba no, … todo su ser estaba destruido se acostó boca arriba solo veía el techo, a lo lejos podía escuchar el fuerte viento que chocaba con las ramas de los árboles provocando fuertes ventiscas sintió algo tibio en su rostro subio su mano y retiro una lagrima (retirándola con coraje. )

: ya no mas

ya no llorare mas por ti yoh

fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de taparse de mala gana y acomodarse de lado en la cama para volver a dormir durmió alrededor de 2 horas. Era extraño puesto que no acostumbraba a dormir solo en la noche o amenos que estuviera enferma. Despertó esperanzada de que su pesadilla haya terminado pero al ver que no estaba en su cuarto recordó que ahora estaba dentro de la pesadilla, volviendo a recordar el por que de su estancia ahí comenzó a arrugar con sus puños con gran fuerza la sabana arrugándola mientras contenía unas lagrimas. Cuando escucho pasos que se detenían ante su puerta y miro la perilla girarse.

: hola veo que ya despertaste anna len me dijo que ya te sentías mejor vine a verte pero estabas aun dormida

: jun ( anna sentía mucha vergüenza que les diría cuando le preguntaran que había pasado no tenia cabeza para pensar excusas) si gracias

: me alegra entones ordenare que te traigan tu comida

: no es necesario gracias jun pero no tengo apetito

: pero anna debes comer algo eso indico el doctor

: el doctor?

: si veras estabas muy pálida cuando ren te trajo y estaba muy preocupado así que fue enseguida por nuestro doctor de cabecera el doctor fausto puesto que no estábamos muy seguros de que si te habia pasado algo grave

: ya veo lamento las molestias..lo que paso

: (jun la interrumpió) no es molestia fausto nos indico que solo debías alimentarte bien y descansar. Asi que lo siento anna pero aunque no quieras te mandare algo de cenar

: esta bien jun gracias

al salir mostró una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas llenas de cariño que hizo que anna se sintiera en confianza realmente sus amigos tao la querían jun siempre la estimo y ren era un grandioso amigo. Se levanto y aun con su ropa puesta camino hacia un tocador que había en la habitación esta vez no había llorado pero aun así su rostro reflejaba tristeza y dolor entonces pensó el por que jun no le pregunto nada y es mas cuando ella iba a dar una razón ella la interrumpió seguramente len le prohibió que le preguntara algo seguramente ya sabia que era por yoh. Tocaron su puerta seguramente era su cena

: adelante ( no volteo pudo escuchar como alguien entraba y cuidadosamente colocaba una charola sobre la mesa, anna empezó a cepillar su cabello que ahora llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros

: definitivamente el cabello largo te va bien

anna volteo rápidamente

:Ren?

: te sorprende

: si la verdad yo no pensé que fueras tu

: bueno pues decidí traerte personalmente la cena para hacerte un poco de compañía

: gracias no te hubieras molestado

(acercándose a anna) sabes que lo que tenga que ver contigo no es molestia

: te lo agradezco mucho siempre has estado conmigo cuando te he necesitado

: ahora (tomándole la mano y quitándole el cepillo) a cenar

: talvez mas al rato ahora no quiero

: sabia que dirías eso por eso vine para que comieras, te conozco anna

: tramposo ¬¬

: vamos

anna comenzó a cenar mientras ren tomaba un poco de leche

: ren……… se que has hecho mucho por mi pero necesito pedirte otro favor

: dime

: necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un departamento

: tan malo fue el problema

: si (viendo su plato)

: no crees que deberías hablar con el antes

: (soltando la cuchara) NO (poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y recargando sus codos en la mesa) no quiero hablar de eso ahora ren.

: (se sintió un poco deprimido pues anna no confiaba en el a pesar de que el solo le demostraba de todas las formas posibles que era su amigo y le preocupaba) bien entonces no preguntare mas y no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí ya te lo había dicho

: pero no quiero darte molestias ni a ti ni a Jun, además de que yoh y tu se llevan muy bien y no quiero que por mi sea diferente

: (se molesto acaso no se daba cuenta) yoh no tiene nada que ver, mi casa es tu casa (mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta) y los negocios son aparte además yoh es mi amigo al igual que tu mi amiga asi que sus problemas no interfieren con mi amistad (abriendo la puerta) pero si tu quieres puedes quedarte en un departamento de los que tiene mi padre ( ren conforme avanzaba se molestaba mas era obvio el que menos le importaba era yoh)

: de ninguna manera Ren anna se quedara con nosotros (mirando hacia la chica ) vamos anna será todo un placer tenerte aquí, la mansión es muy grande

: pero Jun

. no acepto un no, anna mi hermano y yo estaremos felices de tenerte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Por cierto te traje esta bata para que duermas mas cómoda

: gracias (agachando su rostro solo pudo sentir el caluroso abrazo que le ofrecía la joven tao)

jun realmente la estimaba mucho y sabia de ante mano que su hermano también ella pudo ver los momentos mas difíciles que paso anna y no le gustaba verla sufrir mas.

: bueno ahora termina de cenar para que puedas descasar, los dejo chicos me voy a dormir que descansen buenas noches

: buenas noches Jun

: buenas noches hermana

:y………. entonces …. Te quedaras

: si eso parece

: bien (mas feliz pro sin mostrarlo) entonces te dejo a y descuida no le diré nada a yoh, almenos hasta que tu lo creas necesario

: gracias len sabia que contaba contigo

: si que descanses ( saliendo por completo y cerrando la puerta)

termino de cenar no lo deseaba pero no se iba a devastar mas, la vida continua y ella no era quien para impedirlo se cambio y se fue a dormir

: mañana comenzara mi nueva vida (suspirando) ya sin ti (y cayendo en un profundo sueño)

:demonios (golpeo duramente la mesa del comedor) no esta aquí (después de haber buscado por horas por todas partes tenia la esperanza de que cuando volviera anna estaría esperándolo en casa, sabia que después de lo pasado no tendría por que anna estar ahí pero aun deseaba que pasara estaba cansado busco por muchas partes y no había ninguna señal de ella subió lentamente los escalones el dolor que provocaba cada cosa de ella lo hacia sentirse cada vez peor llego a la habitación que compartia con ella que debia hacer no sabia a quien consultar si manta estuviera aquí lo habria ayudado o ryo no sabia pudo pedir ayuda pero aun tenia esperanzas, esperanzas que cada vez se debilitaban mas llegando al grado de agobiarlo lentamente pero sabia que no podia hacer mas, tristemente tubo que darse a la idea que ya de noche no podría hacer nada

: si tan solo ( no termino de completar su oración pues sonaba hueca el tan solo no existia ya las acciones fueron hechas y el perdón era su única salvación para seguir vivo tenia que encontrar a anna y lograr que lo perdonara.

Ya era de madrugada el aun devastado debía comenzar de nuevo su búsqueda no importaba si lo intentaba vanamente debía hacerlo y entre mas pronto mejor no pudo dormir nada ni siquiera había probado bocado sabia que no merecía nada su cabeza lo mataba el sofocante dolor que le provocaba lo estaba matando estaba cayendo en una crisis y este pesar continuaría por mucho tiempo mas, el lo sabia.

se despertó a las 8 de la mañana se cambio Jun le había prestado algo de ropa una vez que estaba lista bajo dispuesta a ver los movimientos que se llevaban a cabo en la mansión tao, camino por la sala y llego al comedor

: anna buenos días ahora mismo iba a mandar a llamarte para desayunar ven siéntate

. buenos días Jun (tomando asiento ) y dime Ren no va a desayunar

. mi hermano ya se fue mi padre es muy obsesivo con la puntualidad por eso le exige a len que llegue temprano a la oficina

: ya veo

: y dime anna que vamos a hacer hoy

: quisiera ir a comprar algo de ropa (estaba conciente de que tendría que ir por sus cosas y sobre todo hablar con yoh sobre su divorcio pero aun no reunía las suficientes fuerzas)

: bien entonces iremos de compras

oficina

. si el informe de gastos ya fue entregado …………. Si claro tengo la copia aquí (mientras veía la carpeta que se encontraba sobre su escritorio)………….si ahora te la llevo (colgó el telefono)

tomo la carpeta y se levanto de su asiento una vez que abrio la puerta no pudo dar el siguiente paso ya que alguien lo esperaba

: ren amigo necesito tu ayuda

: yoh? Que haces aquí?

El chico castaño solo le dirigió una mirada afligida

: ven pasa

ren se sentó en una orilla de su escritorio mientras yoh se dejaba caer en un sillón con las manos entre las piernas y mirando hacia el suelo

: y dime que te trae por aquí generalmente soy yo quien va a tu oficina

: ( yoh aun sin darle la cara a su amigo )ren anna se fue del departamento

: que le hiciste asakura

:yo……………………….(mientras miraba fijamente su mano herida) fue una pelea de parejas quise comunicarme con ella pero dejo su celular en casa y (pasando su mano por su cara en señal de frustración) no se que hacer (mirando al joven chino que lo observaba con una mirada muy profunda digna de el )

: una pelea? (mientras miraba la mano de yoh, al darse cuenta yoh trato vanamente de ocultarla) descuida anna es una chica muy fuerte seguramente esta bien pero si llega a comunicarse con migo yo te lo dire

: bien

: ahora tengo que irme mi padre esta esperando este informe

ambos se dirigieron a la puerta

: gracias amigo luego nos vemos.

"que le hiciste asakura sea lo que sea parece que de esta no te salvaras)

mansión tao 9:45 pm

: ya regrese hermana

: no se encuentra hablo tu madre al parecer su hermana vino de visita Jun y Pain Long fueron a su casa yo decidí quedarme quieres que pida que te sirvan tu cena

. anna necesito hablar con tigo

: si dime ( pudo observar una gran seriedad en el rostro del joven incluso mas de lo usual)

: yoh fue a verme hoy a la oficina, te esta buscando

: y… le dijiste algo

: sabes realmente estaba desesperado

:le dijiste (se estaba empezando a alterar)

(haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de la chica ) se encontraba muy desesperado y…..

: ren como pudiste confié en ti (viéndolo a los ojos)

. confiar (de forma sarcástica) hasta ahora no me has dicho nada y………..

: y es bueno saber que no lo hice o estaría mas desilusionada, demonios len por que lo hiciste dijiste que contaba con tigo, no crei que tu tambien me decepcionara eres un grandísimo idi..

: descuida no le dije nada

:………..

: solo quería saber hasta donde llegaba tu confianza en mi pero veo que la confianza que me tienes es mínima no? Yo te lo dije no se lo diría hasta que tu lo decidieras (mirándola a los ojos anna no pudo decir nada solo bajo su mirada ren camino y se paro aun lado de ella)

: y no te preocupes lo ultimo que quiero es desilusionarte "por que eres mas importante de lo que crees para mi" esto ultimo solo lo penso( caminando nuevamente ) a y descuida no tengo apetito hasta mañana anna ( tomando nuevamente su camino y dejando sola a la chica rubia)

anna se quedo inmóvil como pudo portarse así lo único que hizo ren en todo momento que ella estaba ahi era preocuparse y ella aun asi no confiaba en el se sentía como la peor basura como pudo tratar asi a un apersona que lo único que mostraba era interés por ella.

El dia siguiente era domingo razón por la cual len no fue a trabajar siempre despertaba temprano y hacia su rutina de entrenamiento esta era la practica de artes marciales.

Anna despertó muy temprano se cambio y decidió bajar tenia que hablar con ren ojala lo encontrara al caminar por los pasillos de la mansión se acercó a un lugar en especial seguramente ren estaria ahí no podia equivocarse ese cuarto era el cuarto de entrenamiento de ren según le habia comentado Jun anteriormente, tomo valor y decidió entrar pudo ver a ren concentrado totalmente dando golpes a un muñeco con el cual entrenaba pudo ver sus movimientos de combate realmente era muy bueno quedo impresionada sabia que ren practicaba artes marciales pero nunca pensó que lo hacia tan bien

: (aun de espaldas) buenos dias se te ofrece algo (una voz llena completamente de frialdad se llego a los oídos de anna)

: (Dudando ) yo…

: si es asi habla con los del servicio yo estoy muy ocupado

: lo lamento no quise interrumpir (saliendo)

ren golpeo mas fuerte el objeto que lo ayudaba a entrenar partiéndolo en dos

: maldición (quería aparentar esa frialdad que utilizaba con todos pero le era imposible aplicarlo con anna)

salio al jardin camino observándolo detalladamente o almenos eso aparentaba ya que su mente no la dejaba admirarlo no podia sacar de su mente ese sentimiento de culpa debia hacer algo no podia ver asi a ren por mas tiempo después de todo el solo dio su apoyo incondicional y ella se lo agradecia de la peor forma.

: (suspiro) soy una tonta

: no lo eres

:……

: deberias entrar las mañanas últimamente son muy frias

: ren yo..

: te gustaría salir?

: que?... a donde?

: no lo se en el camino lo decidimos, sabes jun y yo no acostumbramos a estar los domingos en casa y me sentiria solo este dia asi que….. que dices?

: yo………….. deacuerdo

: bien

tomaron un poco de cereal y fruta antes de salir se fueron en el coche de ren no se iban a arriesgar que yoh los viera caminar por ahí como si nada aun no era tiempo de enfrentarse según anna. La familia tao era muy adinerada por ello no había lugar a donde ir sin contar con alguna de sus propiedades llegaron aun lugar muy apartado donde nadie los conocía, ah pesar de que anna también era famosa por su ropa no había problemas fueron a uno de los tantos terrenos de la familia tao habían caminado por mucho tiempo platicando de los viejos tiempos de cuando eran universitarios, como se conocieron y como había crecido esa amistad.

Se la pasaron muy divertidos por decirlo de alguna manera len la había llevado a cada uno de sus lugares favoritos lugares donde siempre se desestrezaba de su agobiante vida monótona o iba cuando quería pensar llegaron a la caballeriza lugar que ocupaban los muy apreciados caballos del joven tao ren sabia de ante mano que a anna le gustaban los caballos asi que por ello la llevo el también compartía ese gusto, a pesar de su gusto por ellos anna no sabia montar a caballo por lo cual le pidió a ren que le enseñara y el obviamente accedió a la petición hubo una que otra caída de anna se la pasaron muy bien incluso se olvidaron completamente por comer. Una vez que ren vio que anna estaba lista la dejo practicar sola todo iba muy bien hasta que anna comenzó a marearse no hizo caso a esto y siguió divirtiéndose

: has aprendido muy rápido anna

. si lo se incluso ya hasta podría ganarte

: si claro

: que tienes miedo de comprobarlo

: acaso me retas

: talvez

: mejor en otra ocasión apenas estas aprendiendo y no seria buena idea

: si claro miedoso entonces quédate atrás (anna hizo que su caballo trotara mas rápido)

. espera anna puede ser peligroso

: vamos ren cálmate (iba a una gran velocidad pero por desgracia una de las patas del caballo callo en una pequeña zanja haciendo que la pata del animal se torciera y perdiera el control anna salio disparada a un lado ya que como pudo trato de mantener el equilibrio y asi el golpe fue menos fuerte y el caballo callo de igual manera pero hacia el otro lado)

: anna cuidado ( se apresuro y bajo del caballo)

:anna estas bien

: si no fue nada pero

:pero que

: el si se lastimo debemos hacer algo(mientras acariciaba al animal)

. descuida llamare a alguien para que vengan por el (y asi lo hizo marco unos numeros y mando a llamar alguien

: ya vienen por el

: ren podemos esperara a que vengan por el no quiero dejarlo solo después de todo fue mi culpa

: te dije que no lo hicieras (reprochándole)

: yo………

esperaba otro regaño mas lo que llego a ella fue un fuerte abrazo del chico

: dios me alegra que estes bien …………me preocupaste tanto pudiste lastimarte

: lo siento

: lo unico que importa es que estes bien (mirandola de cerca)

: gracias

cerca del lugar en que se quedaron a esperar se encontraba un lago ambos se sentaron cerca de este

: ren lo siento

: a que te refieres

: bueno a lo de

: descuida el estara bien (viendo al caballo)

: no ren me refiero a lo de ayer

: eso ya no importa

: dejame continuar por favor ren se que demostre que no confio en ti y me porte como una tonta pero realmente si confio en ti es solo que hay cosas que lastiman tanto que cada vez que las recuerdas es volver a abrir la herida

: descuida lo que menos quiero es abrir la herida ( mientras la miraba calidamente)es solo que me preocupas

: es duro ren y no queria involucrarte pero al final lo hice pero pude notar que eres sincero y realmente te preocupas pro mi y bueno la razon de mi discusión con yoh fue…..(viendo al piso)

: descuida no tienes que hacerlo

: que? Pero ren

: (tomandola del los hombros) no sabes cuando me alegra saber que si confías en mi realamente significa mucho para mi, realmente tu significas mucho para mi (acariciando su mejilla) te quiero mucho anna (casi cerca de su cara)

: yo tambien te quiero ren eres un gran amigo

: (amigo esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza no le gustaba como sonaban) no anna lo que quiero decir (empezando a sonrrojarse) es que yo ( vamos ren dilo dilo le gritaba su subconsciente)

: joven ren

se separo de anna

: aquí estamos

: bien joven ya venimos por ustedes ( el señor que había acabado de llegar se sorprendió el joven ren se veía algo sonrojado acaso estaba enfermo luego paso su mirada a la chica la cual estaba sonrojada de igual forma lo comprendió todo) lo siento interrumpí algo señoríto

:o/o claro que no (sonrojándose mas) hay esta el caballo llévenselo

: si como usted diga joven

una vez que se llevaron al caballo anna se encontraba nerviosa no sabia por que pero se sintió extrañamente nerviosa de ver tan cerca de su cara a ren.

: quieren que mande por ustedes joven ren?

: no es necesario yo la llevaré

: esta bien como usted ordene joven ( y se retiro ya no queria interrumpir mas el momento entre aquellos jovenes)

: bueno creo que es mejor irnos ya

: si tambien lo creo (ambos sin mirarse a la cara)

era una gran oportunidad casi confesaba sus sentimientos y ahora podia volver a hacerlo el lugar era perfecto tenerla cerca sin nadie que los interrumpiera que mas podia pedir pero lo penso ante todo yoh era su amigo y el era fiel a esa amistad una vez que anna hablara con yoh solo deberia esperar

: vamos (extendiendo su mano para ayudar a anna a subir al caballo anna tomo su mano y así subió al caballo ella adelante y ren detrás y asi ambos fueron lentamente partiendo de aquel lugar, ambos experimentaban algo nuevo anna aun se sentía un poco mareada por lo que se aferro tímidamente al abdomen de ren este al sentir el acercamiento no podía evitar pensar en que hubiera sucedido si no los hubieran interrumpido una vez mas anna lo saco de sus pensamientos

: sabes ren

:dime

: tengo pensado hablar muy pronto con yoh por lo que solo te pido que no le digas nada aun por un poco mas de tiempo

: ( tiempo, tiempo es solo lo que el esperaba que pasara) si descuida no lo haré

bueno por el momento eso es todo a y un adelantito

Te creo yoh (dijo anna)

: por favor déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentido

yoh se acerco nuevamente a sus objetivo beso a anna en la boca tenia miedo de no ser correspondido pero no fue asi ella acepto el beso era magnifico anna aun lo amaba podía sentirlo

jejejej que pasara no se lo pierdan y ahora si

darla asakura

gracias por tu review si que me sorprendio ver uno tan grande pero mas cuando vi que era tuyo si es cierto al principio mareaba un poco el asunto pero ya trate de dejarlo atrás ahora el pobre yoh sufrira y bueno pronto veremos a la verdadera anna y con lo de tu petición si aun no la cumplo me gusta enredar historias pero descuida sabes que me gusta tambien la misma pareja que a ti ya estan escritos algunos capitulos que te gustaran solo es cuestion de tiempo, gracsas nuevamente y ojala sigas leyendo esta historia a y lo de recontra papasito y salirte del tema descuida a todas nos pasa lo mismo con hao aaaaahhhhh que mas dariamos ppor tener a uno asi tal lindo sexy y un poco sadico pero muy muy sexy (ejem en que estaba) ya vez hasta yo con hao me desvió del tema bueno cuidate mucho y ojala sepa mas de ti

Zria

Eh si le gusto ahora si me salvo de los virus oye ya me estaba preocupando no veía tu review pero al fin llego y quede tranquila como viste el capitulo te gusto espero que si ya que fue mucho el tiempo en que te lo prometi y no te cumpli por cierto espero veas muy pronto mi nuevo fic y tambien lo leas a y eso de imbecil yoh T.T pobrecito el solo se venció por una tipa odiosa y lo de pilika lo pensare me alegra que te gustara no haber puesto a tamao como mala si la pobre no es capaz aunque las personas mas calmadas son las mas peligrosas bueno te dejo por el momento y espero te guste cuidate y nos vemos pronto XD

Anna15

Jajaja "inche vieja" muy gracioso si es cierto y creeme nunca faltan tipas de esa calaña que te hacen la vida de cuadritos y quieres golpearlas y patearlas eh lo siento me deje llevar ñ.ñ y ya vez era len el chico que estaba afuera me alegra haber logrado dejarte con la duda y asi haya sido un poco mas interesante ojala lo sigas leyendo y espero tus opiniones las tomare en cuenta cuidate mucho y ojala te guste este capitulo

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy

Muajaja ÒuÓ que sufra por maldito idiota insensible ¬¬

o.O? tengo la ligera impresión de que no te cae yoh no se porque y quien te corre de la compu Lo golpeare hasta wque caiga mareado 8claro al menos que sea un familiar tuyo retiro lo dicho jeejejej) y si no hay hao anna al menos no por el momento pero igual yoh sufre

StArFiRe-YuMi

Si me dijiste todo en el otro review pero igual te agradezco que me escribas significa mucho y se que te gusta el yoh anna y no quiero que te molestes por hacer sufirir a yoh solo espero lograr que al menos aceptes otras parejas aunque nada esa decidido todavía ya que aun no tengo bien planeado el final todo puede cambiar (hay que profundo se escucho eso) cuidate mucho y espero te guste el capitulo

Sea como sea hazme saber tu opinión

Kami Hao

Valla forma de aclamar los atributos de yoh jajajaj eres mala ¬¬ pero igual me gusta como piensas si hao anna me gusta la pareja pero como veras me gusta enredar los asuntos y al final todo puede pasar jajaj incluso ya deje a horo descansar y no se talvez lo vuelva a poner sea como sea te agradezco mucho tus opiniones ya que son muy valiosas gracias hermanita sabes que aprecio lo que me digas y eso de que lo atropelle un carro y muera YoY pobre se nota que tu también no lo quieres verdad bueno no te desesperes ya pontro te complaceré a ti y a muchas mas personas, por el momento te hare disfrutar del sufrimiento de yoh aunque pobre no quiero que lo desprecien

Me pregunto que debo hacer para que vuelvan a querer a yoh hay alguna solución (y definitivamente no piensen en matarlo o hacerle algo extremadamente feo pobrecito el que quiere una vida tranquila y con tantos deseos de muerte es dificicl

Bueno cuídense mucho y aquí un adelantito


	12. LAGRIMAS UNA BUENA MEDICINA

"Lagrimas" una buena medicina

Todos los días posteriores a la salida de anna y ren continuaron con su ritmo habitual todo marchaba de la misma manera …….bueno, almenos los primeros dias ya que conforme fueron avanzando anna cada dia parecia un poco mas enferma que el anterior no comia y no salia incluso volvia a ser la chica seria y fria que era antes se encontraba totalmente decaida pero lo mas alarmante era ese dolor que manifestaba serca de su corazon que conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvian mas duras y notorias ya que habia veces que cuando platicaba con Jun al sentir un dolor subia su mano al pecho, Jun se preocupo asi que llamo a Fausto su doctor de cabecera aun en contra de la voluntad de anna una vez que llego el doctor examino anna la dejo recostada después del examen clinico que le habia aplicado salio y cerro la puerta tras si

: y bien doctor cual es su diagnostico

: pues bien señorita mi diagnostico la sorprendera

: tan mal esta anna por favor digame que le pasa

: la señorita Kyouyama esta en perfectas condiciones

: que? Pero entonces que la esta afectando

: si me gustaria saber que es lo que le pasa (dijo un chico que se unio a la platica)

: hermano?

Ren solo observo al doctor

: (sonriendo,nunca vio al chico tan interesado y eso que el los vio desde chicos ) pues verán…………..

toc toc

: adelante

: anna como estas, mira te traje algo para comer

: no tengo apetito jun gracias

: pero anna debes..

: por favor tal vez al rato

: anna sabes bien lo que dice el doctor

: Jun solo quiero estar sola te prometo que mas tarde comere algo

: pero

: déjanos a solas Jun

: hermano?... esta bien

(dandole la charola a ren)

: anna debes comer

: ren ya le dije a jun que no tengo apetito

(dejando la charola en la mesa)

:si sigues asi te enfermaras

anna se paro de su cama y camino hacia la ventana

: que mas da a quien le importa

ren se molesto por la actitud de la chica no le gustaba ver a la gente tan vulnerable y sobre todo a ella que siempre fue tan fuerte y segura de si, no tenia por que dejarse vencer por yoh el no lo merecia

: a si pues por si no lo notaste Jun y yo hemos estado a cargo de ti

: pues lamento ser una carga

: pues no lo parece

anna volteo para enfrentarlo, ren no cambio su expresión fria ni por un segundo

:bien pues descuida ya no sere una carga ni para ti ni para nadie

: que quieres decir, tratas de amenazarme

: yo no te amenazo solo te informo que mañana mismo me voy

: a si y podrias decirme a donde, acaso a un lugar donde estés sola por que horo no esta e yoh bueno no lo creo buena opcion (diciendolo de una forma tan natural que molesto a anna)

: pues prefiero eso que estar a tu lado (no midió sus palabras la anterior pregunta de ren la hizo enfadar)

. (fue un golpe duro para ren oir eso realmente le hirió escuchar eso de labios de la rubia) pues lamento no ser de tu total agrado lamento ser el idiota que se preocupa por ti a lo tonto perdiendo su tiempo pensando en que talvez podría ayudarte en algo y confiaras en mi pero una vez mas me equivoque

: yo confie en ti aun te duele que no te dijera lo que paso entre yoh y yo ese es tu maldito problema( empezando a subir su tono de voz)

: pues si anna ese es mi maldito problema,( al igual que anna alzo su tono voz pero casi inmediatamente volvio a cobrar su compostura) dia a dia intente que confiaras nuevamente en mi almenos como antes lo hacias y así saber como ayudarte

: tanto te importa la relacion entre yoh y yo? (realmente anna no entendia nada)

: no lo entiendes verdad (caminando y quedando tras anna)

:………………..

: acaso no entiendes nunca me importo lo que paso entre tu e yoh el se puede ir al diablo por mi la que me importo desde un principio fuiste tu anna,……….. mi …..amiga (le costo pronunciar esas palabras pero en el fondo sabia que eso era lo que eran)

ademas si me lo ibas a decir era solo por quitarme de encima

: (unas lagrimas se asomaban de sus profundos ojos negro amenazando con salir) y acazo tu no entiendes que me dolia recordarlo, que me dolia tener que confesarte que el idiota de yoh me traiciono

: y acazo no pensaste que tambien sufria con tigo el verte llorar y pronunciar su nombre el hecho de que fueras corriendo a los brazos de horo a decirle todo y sin embarago a mi hasta ahora no me tomaste en cuenta

anna quedo callada ante la confesion de su amigo era cierto corrio incluso por instinto a ver a horo pero habia una razon

: no queria involucrarte (dijo con con un hilo de voz)

: pues hubiera sido mejor me senti impotente anna no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar incluso llame a horo……. Anna estaba preocupado

: llamaste a horo

: si pero no contesto a mis llamadas fue por ello que decidi que yo era el encargado de ayudarte, pero veo que todo lo hice mal, aunque almenos podrias decirme mi error ¿no? en que me equivoque (le era difícil decir como se sentia después de todo el nunca fue ese tipo de persona pero era importante almenos asi talvez ella se sintiera mas segura y confiada en hablar con el)

:………………………….

: bien creo que sera mejor que me valla y descuida desde ahora procurare no molestarte mas ahora que se que no es muy alegre estar ami lado (ren se iba molesto y herido como era posible yoh aun causaba efecto en anna) tomo la perilla y estaba a punto de salir cuando anna al fin hablo

: ren (el solo se detubo) yo…….. lo siento (esta vez dejando escapar sus lagrimas silenciosamente)ren volteo para mirarla de frente pero anna se lanzo a sus brazos el solo abrio sus brazos sin pronunciar palabra sus sollozos fueron muy silenciosos no queria demostrar del todo lo vulnerable que podia ser )

a pesar de no ser una chica que mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad por una rara razon no le importo ren era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y se identificaba plenamente con el incluso llorar ante el le era algo que en ocasiones anteriores no pudo evitar .

: sabes que eres muy importante (dijo la rubia)…………… siempre has estado hay para mi en la universidad, el funeral de mis padres, lo de hao, se que contaba contigo pero tenia miedo (el se mantenia callado por lo cortada que soaba su voz corroboro en que anna estaba llorando)

: en esos momentos no pense claro solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos ren, yoh me engaño, me traiciono vil mente……….. pero……………… no ha sido la primera vez

: que quieres decir

la primera vez fue en londres horo se entero yo no lo quise así, tampoco hubiera querido que el se enterara pero no estubo en mi poder evitarlo

: por eso esa extraña amistad

: (solo asintio)

: y ese tonto por que no me dijo nada

: por que yo se lo pedi, fue muy difícil para el pero lo hizo

: y alguien mas lo sabe

: aun no

: y a pesar de lo que paso en tu viaje por que lo perdonaste

: por que aun lo amaba

: "aun" lo "amabas"

: si como lo oyes , se que no te puedo engañar aun siento algo por yoh y eso me confunde pero dentro de mi confusión lo eh decidido le pediré el divorcio a yoh

: estas segura, crees que sea buena decisión

: no lo se eso espero

: pase lo que pase cuentas con migo lo sabes

: gracias (comenzando a llorar nuevamente en el pecho del chico desquitando el dolor y corage que aun encerraba muy dentro de su ser aquel dolor que acallo por mucho tiempo no hubo necesidad de verla llorar ren sabia que lo estaba haciendo era de las cosas que mas le dolia ver a anna sufrir pero sabia que lo havia logrado tal y como lo planeo esbozo una pequeña sonrriza nuevamente logro ayudarla

¡!

: que? Pero entonces que la esta afectando

: si me gustaria saber que es lo que le pasa (dijo un chico que se unio a la platica)

: hermano?

Ren solo observo al doctor

: (sonriendo) pues veran, hay ciertos episodos de depresion que por dignidad o por orgullo nos callamos tratamos de esconder aquello que sentimos y eso queda encerrado en nosotros carcomiendonos no solo externamente sino tambien y aun peor internamente, el orgullo humano es un gran enemigo.

(ren escucho detenidamente el sabia lo cierto de esas palabras el querer aparentar que todo esta bien sin serlo es lo mas duro que habia experimentado)

: me alegra que anna este bien puedo verla,le llebare algo de comer (dijo Jun)

: si adelante

: y?... como puedo ayudarla (volvio a preguntar el chico)

: (sonriendo el chico se tardo en preguntar) haciéndola llorar

: que?

: si dicen que las lagrimas son el sudor del corazon ¿no? y al igual que nosotros es bueno esforzarse de vez en cuando no lo crees……… bueno me marcho lo demás depende de ti

. pero yo

: descuida lo haras bien

¡!

y asi era nuevamente la ayudo esta vez irónicamente haciéndola llorar.

CONTINUARA…………. 

sisi si si ya se que esto no tiene nada que ver con el adelanto que habia puesto pero es para hacerlas sufrir y mis razones son:

StArFiRe-YuMi

No a ti no queria hacerte sufrir la verdad agradezco mucho tus comentarios eso de que pase lo que pase seguiras leyéndolo TvT gracias eres muy linda (love hao corre y abraza a StArFiRe-YuMi) ToT solo tu me entiendes bueno espero TE GUSTE aunque con eso de que no te gusta el ren anna bueno jejeje (risa nerviosa) no puse lo de mi adelanto para hacer sufrir a las demas imaginate hasta me quieren matar o.O? ya me dio miedo

_**POR QUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE ESTO DE PUBLICAR FICS PUEDE SER MALO PARA LA SALUD**_

Bueno pero gracias por tus deseos y descuida ya tengo el adelanto que prometi por lo cual lo subire mas rapido y lo de ren anna bueno solo puedo decir que las cosas algunas veces no son lo que parecen

aishiterumasu hao 'Lilium Lucy

. cinta negra no mejor no lo bueno es que dije que si se trataba de familia retiraba lo dicho no quiero ser golpeada ya es suficiente con las amenazas de muerte, espera mi actualizacion y yo esperare tus lindos y preciados reviews.

Zria

Pedazo de …… O.o? por que me dices eso ToT yo solo no pude actualizar por que no tenia Internet por el momento tenia un virus mi comp. Y no me dejaba conectarme (incluso estoy pensando quien fue quien me mando el virus ¬¬) me quedo sin aire aprietas muy fuerte mi cuellito como quieres que actualice ademas Y.Y estoy triste recibi muy pocos review incluso empiezo a pensar que mi historia no gusta mucho

En fin no te enojes tanto el siguiente capitulo lo subire mas rapido, a y ve mi nuevo fic

Kami Hao

O.O ahora hasta la familia ataca (love hao escondida debajo de la cama) ToT por que me maltratan yo solo quise dejarlos en suspenso y recibo mal trato bueno ya no me queda mas que reitirarme del negocio (si valla negocio snif nadie paga snif) o seguir y tratar de complacer a los demas …………..o.O? no ninguno XP seguire escribiendo espero que cuente mas con tu apoyo y no con tus amenazas de muerte

Y a todos en general gracias porfa háganme saber si les gusta o no o que les gustaria que agregara, como dije estoy empezando a pensar que la historia no les gusta del todo.


	13. ES HORA DE HABLAR

ES HORA DE HABLAR

Un nuevo amanecer se hizo presente en la gran mansión de la familia tao, y como ya era costumbre ren salio tempranamente hacia la oficina para comenzar con un nuevo día de trabajo todo el resto de la mañana paso tranquilamente para los demás habitantes de la mansión.

ya ha pasado semana y media desde que anna no había hablado con yoh, y parecía que aun no tenia mucho interés en hacerlo.

Por su parte horo y pilika se habían comunicado por teléfono con el joven castaño dos veces pero el no dijo nada y cuando trataban de preguntar por anna el daba evasivas y optaba por terminar con la conversación, no sabia que decir ni siquiera el mismo quería aceptar la cruel realidad. Ellos solo se habían comunicado contadas veces ya que al parecer los negocios y la familia no les dejaba mucho tiempo para poder comunicarse mas seguido por suerte para yoh

Yoh había cambiado demasiado, su apariencia ya no era del chico lindo y despreocupado que solía ser, su semblante ahora era totalmente serio y frío ya no mantenía mas esa sonrisa que siempre demostraba y en cuanto hacían una broma era el primero en retirarse, todo el día se la pasaba fuera de su casa seguía buscándola incansablemente de hecho encontrarla era la única razón que lo motivaba dejar su hogar y salir a las que ahora se le hacían unas grandes y frías calles. Ya no podía mas debía hacer algo rápido y debía hacerlo ya, Incluso la idea de un detective rondo su cabeza al menos debía intentar todas las opciones posibles ¿no?. Y asi lo hizo contrato los servicios de un sujeto que por su apariencia parecía muy serio en su trabajo y eso era lo que le preocupaba no sabia que pensar al parecer ya había dado con el paradero de anna pero el saber de ella no fue tan grato como pensó que seria, aun no cabían las palabras de aquella persona en su cabeza

Flash back

: asi que tienes alguna información (dijo yoh de con una voz seca y fría)

: asi es señor eh encontrado a la chica

(yoh lo miro penetrantemente a los ojos)

: lo siento es decir a su esposa

: estas seguro

: pues por la descripción y la foto…..si

: ya veo, y donde esta

: ese es el problema pude verla pero por desgracia antes de tomar una prueba la perdí de vista

: QUE? Como que la perdiste de vista (parándose de golpe de su asiento)

: asi es lo siento ella salio de un almacén fue coincidencia encontrarla pero aun asi iba a tomarle una foto pero subio a un coche la segui pero de un momento a otro desapareció

: desapareció? Las personas no desaparecen (dijo yoh casi gritando)

: por favor no se altere le prometo conseguir pruebas hoy mismo buscare por los alrededores de donde le perdi rastro le prometo que la encontrare

: mas te vale

: pero hay algo mas

: dime

: ella estaba acompañada de alguien mas

: alguien mas ( yoh articulo palabra por palabra de una forma tan tetrica que asusto a aquel tipo pero continuo)

: y al parecer estaba muy feliz

: antes de que sigas quiero pruebas entendido

: si señor (salio y dejo a yoh solo)

fin de flash back

: estaba muy ……… no sabia lo que sentia estaba enojado, angustiado, furioso , esas palabras se repetian constantemente en su cabeza que se supone deberia hacer si eso era cierto, (camino hacia su sillon y se dejo caer en el, tomo el abrecartas y observo su filo cualquiera que se acercara asu anita lo aniquilaria "no, no,no ana no era capaz" se repetia esto una y otra vez mas que para creerlo era para mitigar aquel miedo que tenia, dejo el abrecartas a un lado coloco sus codos en el escritorio y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos no no debia creer seguramente era alguien mas ella no seria capaz todo menos eso y en todo el silencio de la habitación solo se escucho como pronunciaba su nombre "ANA donde estas".

La tarde ya había caído, a pesar de haber sido un día soleado poco a poco el constante aire y el caminar de las nubes obscurecieron el radiante paisaje dando lugar a un tarde nublada y fría

Ren se encontraba en su oficina aún, mientras firmaba contratos y revisaba los gráficos presupuéstales era un día normal de trabajo para el ya acostumbrado chico incluso este estaba por terminar solo debía entregar un reporte de inversión semanal y acabaría con el arduo día de trabajo. Una vez que termino con el estaba dispuesto a abandonar su oficina cuando

Sonó el intercomunicador

: joven Tao tiene una llamada en la línea 1 es su hermana

: si …. Si claro shalona pásame la llamada

: si ……… hola hermana pasa algo, ya voy para la casa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en las frías calles un poco vacías debido al cambio de clima, se podía observar la silueta de una delgada chica que caminaba a paso lento como si con ello fuera posible retrasar el tiempo así como su destino que ahora ya no quería enfrentar.

A Cada paso que daba se formaba una nueva idea en su cabeza miles de opciones mas, sin embargo ninguna le gustaba suspiro ------ que haré----- mientras veía el cielo gris que se encontraba sobre ella y el aire chocaba con su cara, acomodo un mecho de su cabello y continuo su paso hasta llegar a donde tenia planeado, llego al fin mas en el fondo deseaba no haber llegado, Incluso estuvo tentada a desaparecer de ahí pero ya no podía mas con esta carga ya era hora de poner un orden a su vida sin importar el resultado, debía aplicar la decisión que difícilmente escogió. Dio un paso mas y ya se encontraba frente a un gran edificio de cristal se armo de valor respiro profundamente y cruzo la puerta camino con esa gran postura y seguridad que solo ella podía reflejar

: señora asakura que gusto verla por aquí

: si gracias Kana

: le avisare ahora mismo al señor yoh

: descuida quiero darle una sorpresa (sonrió con un poco de cinismo)

subió por el elevador hubiera subido por las escaleras pues al principio quería hacer su estancia en ese lugar larga pero decidió que entre mas rápido mejor. Camino decidida almenos eso parecía ya que realmente sentía que las piernas con cada paso que daba le respondían mas torpemente y sus emociones se mezclaban sentía ansias por verlo pero odio por recordarlo, deseo de correr hacia el mas no sabia si para golpearlo o para besarlo

:¡besarlo? Que idioteces piensas anna (se autoregaño)

tomo aire al fin se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera, era la única cosa que aun la mantenía separada de el, sintió nervios como hace mucho no sentía, su corazón latia cruelmente coloco temerosamente la mano en la perilla pero inmediatamente la retiro casi podia describir que la perilla le quemaba la piel saco todas las ideas que ahora se habian formado dentro de su cabeza necesitaba valor, Kamisama si que lo necesitaba, cuando llego estaba altamente decidida y ahora solo una puerta la hacia dudar. Una vez mas respiro profundamente se armo de valor y con esta determinación tomo la perilla e hizo una maniobra rápida para girar de ella la empujo y pudo escuchar un ligero rechinar de la misma inmediatamente busco con la mirada a su objetivo. Fue un poco difícil al principio el lugar estaba un poco oscuro ya que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas pero aun así había suficiente luz como para observarlo.

El al escuchar ese ruido alzo la vista y allí estaba ella, por un momento penso que era una broma de su subconsciente pero para su suerte no era asi, se encontró reflejado una vez mas en esos ojos que día a dia tubo la dicha de contemplar ese paraíso que le gustaba observar, pero no duro mucho el gusto ya que pudo notar como esos ojos ahora carecían de esa calidez que tenian si bien anna no siempre mostraba ese amor en sus ojos a cualquiera solo yoh era afortunado de verlo pero esta vez era definitivamente diferente si, su mirada ahora era vacía y vana era como observar hacia un abismo profundo y frio , con esto sintió escalofríos pero aun asi sin pensarlo mas se incorporo levantándose rapidamente de su sillon caminando hacia anna con toda la intención de estrecharla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir.

: anita que bueno que has regresado (y prácticamente como reflejo la abrazo)

ella no puso ninguna oposición ante el acto de aquel castaño pero tampoco correspondió a tal acto

: anita me siento tan feliz de verte no sabes cuanto me alegra verte, me preocupaste tanto (soltándola no por completo solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos) le sonrió como el acostumbraba como hace mucho no lo hacia y luego acerco su rostro al de ella y quiso erróneamente besar su boca ya que no lo logro la joven rubia actuó muy concientemente y volteo su rostro. Yoh realizo un segundo intento fallando nuevamente

: anna que pasa

: yoh necesitamos hablar

: dime donde has estado ( su voz sonaba feliz pero preocupado)

: eso no importa, ademas……….. no vine a hablar de eso

: que no importa? Claro que me importa anna me preocupe estaba angustiado pensé que algo malo te havia pasado

: (mostrando una sonrisa de fastidio) por favor después de lo que me hiciste dices que te preocupo

: anna yo queria decirte bueno, explicarte lo que sucedió es que (tomándola de la mano)

: ya te dije que eso no me importa (quitando su mano y caminando se sentó en una silla cruzo sus piernas) quiero hablar del divorcio yoh

: q…………..que di..jiste?

: que acaso estas sordo, dije que quiero….

:JAMAS

: que pretendes asakura

: anna no me puedes hacer esto

: y tu si puedes hacer lo que quieras no?

: anna dejame explicarte (mientras se agachaba y colocaba en cunclillas a la altura de anna)

: explicarme que, explicarme que tenias la esperanza de que la tonta anna no se diera cuenta

: por favor anna déjame hablar

: no yoh que no entiendes no me importa lo que tengas que decirme (girando la silla para darle la espalda a yoh)

:pues aunque no quieras tendrás que escucharme ( se puso de pie y volteando nuevamente la silla para verla cara a cara coloco sus manos en los lados de la silla acorralandola )

anna solo le dirigio una mirada de odio entero y no emitió ningún sonido

: anna mal interpretaste todo

:por favor (con risa sarcástica)

: dejame terminar por favor

: bien, explicame… convénceme

: ella es hija de un accionista muy importante vino a firmar en nombre de su padre ya que el esta delicado(sabia de ante mano que eso a anna no le importaba por lo que continuo) el asunto es que trato de besarme pero yo la iba a empujar cuando casi caemos por ello la agarre ella aprovecho y me beso fue cuando tu nos viste. Anna yo te amo nunca quise…

: terminaste (yoh solo bajo la cabeza)si es asi te creo yoh

: volvió a subir su mirada (sonrió) anna

: pero ………… aun quiero el divorcio

: que? Pero yo creí porque anna?

: por que? Quieres saber enserio el porque? Bien yoh pues te lo dire primero porque crees que soy lo suficientemente estupida para creerme tu cuento, segundo por que a pesar de todo me engañas y tercero por que al parecer tu conciencia no sirve

: anna a donde quieres llegar con esto

: por favor yoh dejate de tonterías

: y que quieres que diga si no entiendo a que te refieres

: a no entientes bien te lo pondre mas claro. Yoh mirame, y dime que jamas has tenido nada mas que ver con ella

yoh se sorprendio ante la preguta de anna sus pupilas se dilataron

: dimelo yoh (anna lo retaba cada vez mas con esa mirada tan dominante)

:……..

: vamos espero tu respuesta

yoh bajo la mirada no podía ver de frente a anna

:lo sabia,(lo dijo con decepcion pero inmediatamente adopto su tono frio de voz) espero lo mas pronto posible a tu abogado con los papeles del divorcio si aun eres hombre y si no descuida yo me encargo del tramite

se levanto de la silla y se camino hacia la puerta pasando a un lado de yoh el cual aun estaba perdido en la sorpresa ya todo estaba dicho y no habría vuelta atrás solo quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar, de el no queria tener ni una sola razon para doblegarse. Pero no pudo llegar a la puerta ya que yoh la tomo del brazo volteándola bruscamente impidiendo su huida no permitiría que su anita se alejara una vez mas, debia hacer algo

: anna yo……

: que acaso lo vas a negar

: no (moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro)

a pesar de saber la respuesta anna sitio como si su corazón se rompiera junto con sus ultimas esperanzas

: bien adiós yoh

: por favor anna perdóname yo nunca quise hacerlo

: pero lo hiciste

: anna se que no lo merezco pero perdóname

: no tu tienes razón no lo mereces (no volteo a verlo)

: por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo

: no yoh ahora no todo saldrá bien.

Se safo de las manos de yoh y volvió a tomar su camino se detuvo sin voltear

: lamento que no funcionara pero por algo pasan las cosas que seas feliz asakura

: no podré serlo sin ti

: adiós

una vez mas su salida de ese lugar no fue posible ya que sintió unos brazos firmes rodeando su cintura por detrás y en su hombro sintió un liquido calido resbalar por su piel no habia duda yoh estaba llorando

: por favor anna déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentido solo te pido una oportunidad

: no yoh no lo entiendes verdad (volteo y lo vio directo a los ojos) no es la primera vez que te veo con ella yo…………………yo te vi en Alemania

: …….. pero como?

: eso no importa…….. el punto es que yo te di esa oportunidad pero no la supiste valorar ni siquiera fuiste sincero

(yoh aun seguía perplejo anna lo sabia todo)

: además (continuo anna) una relación se acaba cuando no hay mas amor

: pero anna yo aun te amo y se que tu a mi también( yoh se acerco nuevamente a su objetivo beso a anna en la boca tenia miedo de no ser correspondido pero no fue así, ella acepto el beso era magnifico aun anna lo amaba podía sentirlo. Pero desgraciadamente el aire entre los dos hacia falta se separo esperanzado seguro anna le daría otra oportunidad o al menos lo pensaría

: gracias yoh ahora realmente se que ya no te amo, adiós (dándole en la mano el anillo)

yoh se quedo estático pero reacciono rápidamente se puso en la puerta impidiéndole el paso a anna para salir

: que haces, quitate

: no………….NO te dejare ir hasta que me digas donde has estado

: que?

: por que no te creo vienes a decirme que quiere el divorcio después de estar casi semana y media quien sabe donde y con quien (no queria aceptarlo pero talvez aquel tipo no le mintio)

: que quieres decir?

: con quien has estado anna

: por favor que crees que soy igual que tu, no tengo por que responderte

: aun eres mi esposa

: no por mucho tiempo

: respondeme por favor con quien y en donde has estado necesito saberlo anna

: eres un idiota pues si crees que soy igual que tu pues piensa lo que quieras

: es que no puedo anna no puedo aceptarlo

: pues ese es ahora tu problema

: tengo derecho a saberlo (yoh la tomo de los brazos)

: no te equivocas tu no tienes mas derecho sobre mi tratando de safarse de los fuertes brazos del chico)

yoh la beso desesperadamente era su única oportunidad de demostrarle cuando la quería no estaba pensando bien las cosas no podían culparlo estaba asustado por algo que nunca deseo podía perder lo que mas quería en la vida, pero anna lo empujo

: ya no mas yoh ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, tu destruiste todo, quitaste mis esperanzas, mis sueños, mi ilusión si aun me amas como dices déjame en paz

: lo haré anna lo haré si me dices con quien demonios has estado

anna al fin no pudo mas estaba furiosa como yoh dudaba de ella después de que el era el canalla junto todo su coraje y lo dejo expresado en el rostro del joven castaño al dejar estampada su mano en su mejilla (salio enojada) espero el divorcio asakura

yoh volteo en cuanto su cerebro pudo recibir las palabras de anna

: regresa anna dime donde has estado anna..

yoh se detuvo al ver a alguien recargado en la puerta

: yo te lo puedo decir

: ren?

CONTINUARA 

Que pasara acaso ren le dirá la verdad y si es así habrá pelea a que dicen un poco de acción no vendría mal no?

Y POR QUE le detective no pudo conseguir pruebas acaso es tan mal detective?

Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo ò.ó

Bueno y ahora si

StArFiRe-YuM y lo sigo diciendo eres tan linda TvT gracias y si lo de yoh si unas copas de mas y mira las consecuencias si lo siento no pude actualizar rapido ya que el maldito de mi profe que odio y odiare por muuucho tiempo nos tenia mas que mareados con trabajos y examenes sin contar a los demas pero bueno lamento haber tardado se que esto puede ser algo triste pero sin intriga no hay chiste jajaj espero no te decepciones de esta historia espero tus comentarios y cuidate mucho que pases un dia genial.

Zria

Te creere pero si me llega otro pensare que fuiste tu ¬¬ te tendre vigilada jajaj no es cierto a y espera el capitulo que sigue creo te gustara mas jaja y actualizare mas el otro ese si que te lo quiero dedicar hay son tantas las ideas que surgen haciendo un solo fic bueno cuidate y espero que te guste este capitulo ok.

Caprice

Muchas gracias eres muy amable y si es cierto aunque la parejea final aun no estoy segura depende del gusto pero de lo que si estoy segura es que habra mas ren anna en mi otro fic espero tengas tiempo de verlo bueno de leerlo y decirme porfa que te parce, cuidte mucho y espsero tus respuestas

Nemessys

Jajaj mas vale tarde que nunca siempre lo eh dicho y gracias por dejar tus opiniones a y eso de largo si apenas lei todo lo que eh escrito no crei llevar tanto jejej es que ab¡veces la inspiración si que biene y otras si que me abandona y dime cual fue tu capitulo favorito eh me gustaria saber ya que sinceramente tu fic me esta gustando mucho y no se que te parezcan los mios ah y por cierto trate de poner mas explicado quien habla espero asi lo entiendas mejor y si no házmelo saber ok, cuidate y nos vemos pronto.

Y a todos los que se atreven a leer esto gracias y ya que llegaron hasta aquí ojala puedan poner sus opiniones sobre esta historia perdon por el retraso pero estoy pensando seriamente hacerle un budu o golpear a mi profe (es de esos que solo se dedica a fastidiarte la vida como si no fuera suficiente con ir a la escuela) incluso quisiera que hao lo calcinara (si se que puede parecer que exagero pero creanme es odioso).

Ok ya me desahogue cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto y que vivan las vacaciones.


	14. LA OPORTUNIDAD DE REN

Capitulo XV

La oportunidad de ren

: Que quieres decir?

: quieres saber donde esta anna cierto.. (ren se acerco a yoh lentamente para pasar al lado de este) pues yo te lo diré

: ya lo sabes con quien se esta quedando? (dijo desesperado el chico por oír la respuesta mientras volteaba su incrédulo rostro hacia a su amigo)

pero su rostro de incredulidad cambio inmediatamente a uno de dolor ya que una vez que Ren estaba cerca levanto de golpe su puño impactándolo directamente en el estomago del chico, yoh por su parte jamás lo vio venir estaba confiado el fuerte impacto que causo el puño del chico chino lo hizo retroceder con sus manos en su estomago con una marcada mueca de dolor y tratando de volver a reponer el aire que se escapo de sus pulmones

: pero………. por que……. ren (dijo con dificultad )

: por que eres un estupido, anna esta en mi casa ella nunca haría las mismas idioteces que tu le haz hecho

; (yoh empujo a ren hacia la pared) y que hace en tu casa ( el mismo no supo de donde saco las fuerzas necesarias)

:………

: vamos contesta por que anna esta en tu casa (acaso ren era de quien le hablo el detective) al no notar respuesta por el chico que solo lo veía a la cara –demonios ren contéstame - y sin pensarlo lanzo un golpe contra el

pero subestimo los ágiles reflejos del chico ya que inmediatamente paro sin problemas el golpe con su mano y con ello sintió la fuerza de su amigo era una suerte que yoh estuviera tan descontrolado o si no ese golpe hubiera sido impactado en su cara y seguramente tendría un gran moretón mañana

: primero calmate (dijo ren enseguida empujo a yoh), que no ves que solo así arruinas las cosas mas

yoh solo lo vio reflexionando en lo que había hecho

: lo siento (una vez mas su voz sonó agitada por la perdida de aire y volvió a tambalear)

: con un lo siento no arreglas nada o si ¿ (dijo tajantemente el joven chino)

: lo se ( yoh bajo su mirada y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas encogidas) es solo que todo se ha salido de mis manos

: bien ahora te lo diré anna se quedo en mi casa ya que mi hermana se lo pidió, claro que yo tambien acepte hasta ahora no sabiamos por que anna estaba ahí (tubo que mentir) ella no quiso decir nada

: y por que no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte

: por que ella me lo pidio y ahora veo por que no quería verte

: ren se que no me creerás pero yo la amo

: tanto que confías mucho en ella no?

: de que hablas?

: si hablo de tu confianza en ella tanto como para contratar a un inepto detective

: como lo sabes (dijo sorprendido el joven castaño)

: bueno por que tu detective subestimo mi inteligencia y acaso me creyó tan estupido como para no darme cuenta de que me seguía

: entonces tu eres? (dijo con algo de terror en su voz)

: que? aquel chico que sale con la rubia y que al parecer se ven muy felices( ren sonrió mas ante el desconcierto de yoh) no lo entiendes verdad lo descubrí y decidí probar tu confianza en anna el león piensa que todos son de su condición acaso no se te hace extraño que sepa las palabras exactas que el te dijo bueno almenos que hasta tonto resulte y te hay dicho algo mas, yoh ella no seria capaz pero espero que aprendas la lección mira a lo que llegaste por tus celos

: yo no quise

: pero eso no me incumbe ahora sabes que anna no es igual que tu y te pido por favor que no vallas a mi casa a molestarla

: pero ren (yoh se sorprendio por las palabras de su amigo)

: yoh dejala pensar si la molestas es posible que se valla y esta vez realmente no sepas a donde

: pero necesito hablar con ella

: lo se y lo harás, pero dale tiempo asakura o el resultado puede ser peor

: supongo que tienes razon

: bien ahora me voy a y descuida eh pagado los honorarios de tu investigador asi que no creo que lo vuelvas a ver

: ren te lo encargo por favor ayúdame necesito hablar con ella

ren no dijo nada solo hizo una señal de adiós y se marcho

mansión tao 11:46 pm

llego a su mansión no tenia ganas de nada estaba furioso como su "amigo" le podia pedir que le ayudara con la mujer que el tanto queria el jamas le haria daño anna no lo merecia tubo que contenerse para no golpearlo verdaderamente ademas ella ya habia tomado su decisión cierto, camino directamente hacia su habitacion subio los innumerables escalones sentia cada paso mas pesado que el anterior después de ver a yoh manejo como loco dando vueltas necesitaba tiempo para pensar en que debia hacer y de hecho aun lo pensaba por una parte ayudar a yoh o mejor talvez solo talvez (termino de subir los escalones y camino por un largo y ahora oscuro pasillo que lo conducia a su habitación pudo ver que cerca de su cuarto donde habia una ventana se encontraba alguien recargado camino mas y asi noto que era anna de quien se trataba con su mirada penetrante viendolo fijamente se podia ver gracias a la poca cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana entonces nuevos pensamientos invadieron su mente el ya habia formado posibles planes para ambos mas no penso en como estaria ella talvez desecha aunque le dolia aceptarlo sabia que tan importante era yoh para ella camino un poco mas hasta estar a escasos pasos de ella, como magia y cura para el el solo hecho de verla termino con toda su ira.

: como estas

: llegas tarde jun estaba preocupada

: si tuve algo importante que hacer

: quieres cenar algo (ren solo nego con la cabeza) bien entonces mejor ve a dormir (dio la vuelta para dejar al chico y ella dirigirse a su cuarto pero una pregunta la hizo detenerse)

: y ahora que vas a hacer

: irme de aqui

: pero por que

: el ya lo sabe no?

: si lo siento

: descuida tarde o temprano se enteraría (sin voltear para ver al chico)

: pero me prometió no venir

: el promete muchas cosas

: si lo se pero esta vez cumplirá

: yo ya no creo lo mismo (dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y movia ligeramente de un lado a otro)

: almenos por el momento cumplira

: aun asi creo que será lo mejor

: bueno eso lo decidirás después ahora dime estas bien

: bueno no tengo por que estar mal (dijo esto volteando para verlo)

: anna se que es duro pero….

: pero es algo que debo superar y estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo

: hablas enserio

: totalmente es hora de darle un rumbo nuevo a mi vida no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar antes de empezar algo, e yoh asakura no se encuentra ya mas en mis planes

ren se quedo un tanto sorprendido nunca vio a anna tan decidida y esa mirada era atemorizante era inexpresiva como si estuviera perdida en un abismo y si era así el la ayudaría a salir de el ahora ya no existía la unica barrera que lo podía separar ahora tenia la oportunidad que anteriormente le fue arrebatada después de todo el no hizo nada para traicionar a yoh el solo tomaria las oportunidades que la vida le diera e yoh no tendria por que reclamarle era solo cuestion de tiempo el jugaria limpio,

: ahora vamos a dormir

: si que descanses anna

su mirada sigui a la joven rubia hasta que entro a su alcoba, el con un pensamiento mas optimista entro a su habitación camino y se dejo caer en su cama mas no durmió pues en su cabeza la idea de su ansiado futuro no lo dejaba dormir

debia admitirlo le dolia y mucho pero ya era suficiente las heridas solo se curaran si se quitaba el problema de raiz su decisión era por sobre todas las cosas definitiva ya una vez habia experimentado el dolor de perder a quien crees amar que mas daba si se habia equivocado una vez mas pero definitivamente esta seria la ultima anna Kyouyama ya no seria débil

los dias pasaron rápido el tiempo es un cruel verdugo que no se detiene ante nada

las cosas para el joven chino no marchaban tan mal su relacion iba progresando las salidas eran un poco mas constantes a pesar de la nueva actitud de chica fria de anna hacia el mundo era bueno que con el no fuera tan dura le costaria pero anna volveria a confiar en los demas y la mujer dulce y cariñosa regresaria pero esta vez con el. Yoh por su parte hablaba con len desesperado por oir que anna estaba dispuesta a hablar pero la respuesta de los últimos dias era la misma ella no lo queria ver intento varias veces hablar con anna ren no lo impedía prometio jugar limpio pero el resultado no cambiaba cada que trataba anna terminaba por no oirlo e incluso cerrarle la puesta en la cara.

Al pasar algunas semanas yoh decidio dejar pensar a anna no ganaba mas que su desprecio con sus intentos fracasados incluso estaba empezando a sentir que anna lo comenzaba a odiar mas dejaria pasar el tiempo suficiente y luego hablaria con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Ren había logrado cambios en esas semanas como tomarla de la mano comer juntos, abrazarla incluso eran muchas las noches que veian películas hasta tarde y amanecían uno en brazos del otro. El problema anna aun lo veia como amigo incluso no veía las intenciones del joven tao.

El invierno se avecinaba y ren seguia intentando, con forme al divorcio era obvio yoh no haría nada y a pesar de su nueva actitud anna no quería hacerlo almenos no aun.

Viernes

5:23am

: lista

: pero por que tengo que ir hace mucho frio

: vamos anna no quiero ir solo y mi hermana dijo que no

: pues con mucha razón esta helando ( dijo anna mientras frotaba con sus manos sus brazos tratando de obtener calor)

: vamos anna por favor ( ren se acerco a ella se quito su bufanda que tenia en su cuello la paso por el cuello de anna e hizo ¡un pequeño nudo asi quedando los dos muy cerca cara a cara) lo ves asi no tendrás frio

(las palidas mejillas de la chica adoptaron un pequeño color carmin anna al sentirlo alejo lo mas que pudo ese nerviosismo dando la vuelta bruscamente y quitando su rostro de frente de el del chico)

: no sera suficiente pero sera mejor irnos ya o llegaremos tarde (dejando a ren atrás y subiendo al jepp de este)

: si (con una sonrisa, se apresuro y subio del otro lado y asi empezaron con su pequeño viaje)

ahora bien cual fue la razon de tal salida bueno el padre de ren recibio una llamada el dia anterior donde le informaban que las cabezas de ganado pertenecientes a la familia tao habian presentado una baja en numero razon que preocupo a su padre fue una suerte para ren haber estado presente cuando su padre recibio la noticia ya que asi pudo ofrecerse a ir el en su lugar claro el tenia una razon muy buena para ofrecerce a ir era una oportunidad perfecta para estar un tiempo a solas con anna ya que sabia que jun no queria ir bueno realmente ella no quiso ir ya que sabia que su hermano sentia algo especial por anna y aunque estimaba a yoh el debia aceptarlo si todo entre anna y el termino solo habia sido por su culpa y ya era hora de aceptarlo.

El camino presentaba una densa neblina por ello no veian muy bien, el parabrisas se empañaba demasiado

: ren esto esta cada vez peor no crees que sea peligroso talvez sera mejor esperar un poco a que la neblina pase

: lo se pero puede ser que se ponga mas densa

: aun asi creo que sera mejor orillarnos y esperar

: esta bien

avanzaron un poco mas ren salio de la carretera y apago el coche hubo un gran rato de silencio, encendió el calefactor pero aun asi el frio era cada vez peor, anna froto sus manos para producir un poco de calor

: cielos realmente esta bajando la temperatura

: si es cierto ( ren no dijo mas y bajo de jepp)

: ren que haces no salgas (el chico regreso rápidamente traia algo en las manos al parecer un cobertor y una maleta subió cerro la puerta

: si que hace frio

: estas loco puedes enfermarte

: vamos no me regañes y toma (pasándole el cobertor) como siempre jun piensa en todo

anna tomo el cobertor lo extendió tapándose mientras ren buscaba algo en la maleta

: quieres (le ofreció a anna unas galletas que habían)

: si realmente tengo hambre

al tomar las galletas sus manos rozaron anna noto lo frías de las manos del joven

: realmente estas congelado toma (extendió mas el cobertor para que ren se tapara) vamos a compartir anna se acerco mas colocándose muy cerca del apuesto chico

: otra galleta

y asi los dos muy juntos comenzaron a comer galletas mientras platicaban sobre los problemas del rancho de los tao y de cómo solucionarlo hasta que anna bostezo

: vaya la platica no esta muy interesante (dijo ren)

: no es eso es solo que me arte de estar aquí aun hace mucho frió cuanto tiempo llevamos

: ya casi una hora y la neblina a aumentado

: va para largo ya no se ve nada (ya que los vidrio se habían empañado anna saco una de sus manos y limpio el vidrio volvió a meterlas rápidamente debajo del cobertor un pequeño escalofrió la invadió haciéndola temblar)

: lo vez ya te dio mas frió (la rodeo con un brazo acercándola a el) ven tomo el cobertor y la volvió a tapar el ambiente que se producía entre ambos era muy calido

: por que no duermes un rato yo te despertare hasta que el clima mejore

anna se negó pero pocas minutos después ambos quedaron dormidos, claro que no duraron mucho asi, ren despertó la neblina se había disipado asi que volteo a ver a anna ella seguía durmiendo entre sus brazos que ahora con lo dos rodeaba su delicada figura sonrió y acaricio el rostro de la rubia lentamente para no despertarla lentamente acerco su rostro para oler su cabello y unas ligeras palabras salieron de su boca en sus piro

anna escucho como pronunciaban su nombre asi que abrio los ojos

: ya esta mejor el clima ( al querer encontrar respuesta subio su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la giraba obteniendo un acercamiento de su cara con la de len se quedo estática nunca antes había visto tan detenidamente esa hermosa mirada gatuna por su parte ren no podía desistirse mas las oportunidades se lo exigían, asi que acerco sus labios a los de anna ya estaban a escasos centímetros sus corazones se aceleraron cada vez estaban mas cerca hasta que

jajajajajjaja CONTINUARA…………

no pequeña broma después de no actualizar no seria justo sigamos P

: (anna se separo) creo que será mejor irnos ya

: si claro

encendió el carro y continuaron con su camino ren estaba ligeramente molesto y anna no dijo nada pero duro poco el trayecto ya que la llanta del jepp se atasco en un enorme hoyo que se encontraba en el camino

: Demonios

: que sucede

:estamos atascados

intento varias veces en vano el auto no avanzaba

: oh genial y ahora que haremos

: descuida cerca de aquí esta una de nuestras cabañas iré y llamare por teléfono ( no llevó su celular ya qu eno queria "molestias" ) asi hablare para que vengan por nosotros

estaba a punto de salir cuando

: que? Acaso piensas dejarme aquí sola

: bueno anna es que pues hace frio y hay aun algo de niebla no te preocupes no tardare

: no ren no lo permitiré

: pero anna

anna lo tomo del brazo

: por favor no me dejes sola

ren cerro nuevamente la puerta tomo la mano de anna jalándola un poco y el acercándose

: descuida jamás lo haría

anna sintio una sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a asustarla

: ren yo

: shuf ren la silencio se acerco lentamente a ella y poco a poco sus labios terminaron con el poco espacio entre ellos al fin pudo colocar sus labios sobre los delicados y calidos labios de la rubia deseando y rogando a kamisama por que fuera correspondido y para su suerte asi fue anna poco a poco dio respuesta al beso primero timidamente pero enseguida devolviendolo ren se aventuro y subio la mano libre que tenia para tomar a anna de la mejilla y asi hacer mas profundo el beso al sentir su calida mano sobre su mejilla anna inmediatamente penso en lo dulce que eran esas caricias hizo que ren soltara su mano para asi poder ella rodear su cuello pero sus subconsciente recobro conciencia que estaba haciendo prometio no perdonar a yoh y lo estaba besando abrio los ojos y la realidad era mas dura de la que creia ya que en lugar del joven castaño encontro al joven chino, se separo rapido estaba roja ren aun mantenia los ojos cerrados los abrio lentamente al sentir como la chica rompio con el beso y tras ver su cara de confusion trato de hablar

: anna yo…

abriendo rapidamente la camioneta no lo dejo hablar

: creo que sera mejor caminar hacia la cabaña ya no? Y comenzo a caminar

pensando que habia hecho lo habia besado por que lo permitio, por su parte el joven chino la vio caminar asi que bajo inmediatamente tras ella cerro la puerta y la siguió

: anna esperame

ella seguia caminando incluso muy dentro de ella deseaba que ren no la alcanzara no sabia como reaccionar frente a el

: anna espera no camines tan rapido

pero ella segia ignorandolo pudo notar a lo lejos lo que parecia una cabaña asi que acelero aun mas el paso

ren corrio un poco logrando asi alcanzarla la tomo inmediatamente de la mano para impedir que volviera a dejarlo atrás anna al sentir el contacto de sus manos sintio toda su sangre recorrer rapidamente por su cuerpo incluso el frio ya se le habia olvidado

: anna ve por donde caminas podrias caer

: (soltandose) vamos ren no soy tan descuidada (ocultando su nerviosismo y volviendo a caminar)

ren por un momento se fastidio era obvio que anna quería evadirlo suspiro acaso hizo mal al besarla volvio a fijar su vista en ella y se reprocho por lo que acababa de pensar, no fuera como fuera el debia hacer algo ya habia dado el primer paso y no volvería a retroceder ni retractarse, hace mucho que no visitaba estos lugares desde que se mudo a fumbary no regreso solo la vez que fue con horo e yoh que por cierto a horo lo.. sus pensamientos le alertaron algo enseguida

: anna cuidado (corrio para alcanzarla)

: ren (cerro sus ojos anna mientras seguia caminando) ya te dije que que no soy tan… (y al dar el ultimo paso antes de terminar su frase sintio perder su equilibrio asegurando una posterior caida hacia un pequeño lago si no hubiera sido por que el joven de ojos gatunos la jalo hacia si claro que al hacer esto perdio tambien el equilibrio estubieron a punto de caer pero los agiles reflejos de ren lo hicieron actuar rapido empujando a anna hacia un lado y el cayendo de lleno al lago, anna cayo en el piso humedo pero se levanto tan rapido como pudo

: len (observo como el chico poco a poco salia totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza

:ren estaas bien

mas no obtuvo respuesta ya que el chico estaba congelado y su mandibula trabada como pudo anna lo condujo hacia la cabaña una vez que llegaron anna prendio las luces y ayudo a ren a pasaar

: sera mejor que te cambies lo mas pronto posible

ren subio a cambiarse la cabaña era de dos pisos mientras anna trataba de encender la chimenea una vez que lo logro encenderla busco la cocina para poder hacer un poco de café, ren se cambio con algo de ropa que habia dejado la ultima vez que fue y alguna de su padre ya que comúnmente su padre visitaba los fines de semana la cabaña, bajo al poco rato y se acerco a la chimenea para poder calentar su cuerpo

: como te sientes (dijo una voz detrás del chico)

: ya empiezo a sentir mis dedos

anna se sento al lado de donde se encontraba ren y le ofrecio una taza de cafe

: gracias

: ren … yo..

: si dime

: lo siento

: de que hablas

: por mi culpa caiste

: olvidalo no fue nada ademas tu tambien debes tener frio ya que me diste tu chamarra

: creeme me asuste tanto que no senti frio realmente me preocupaste

: enserio?

: lo dudas

: no , solo queria saberlo

: sabes que es asi eres un gran amigo

: si lo sabia (dijo con desgano)

anna vio el cambio en la cara de ren obviamente no le gusto eso de amigo pero no podia hacer nada qunque tampoco le gustaba verlo molesto ella le debia tanto, quedaron callados el silencio era muy abrumador e incomodo para ambos

: sera mejor que trate de hacer algo para comer ya es tarde veré que puedo hacer ahora vengo

ren solo asintio con la cabeza

se quedo sentado sus pupilas reflejaban el fuego de la chimenea no sabia que era lo que sentia tristeza coraje desilusión no lo sabia pero era algo que no le gustaba

"demonios por que no tengo el suficiente valor" no podia tocar el tema pero después de todo ella respondio al beso talvez tenia alguna oportunidad, dirigio su mirada hacia la cocina no le gustaba este sentimiento que anna despertaba en el pero tampoco podia negarlo aun no lo creia el gran ren tao nervioso y sufriendo por alguien y lo peor alguien que no le correspondia.

Estaba asustada y nerviosa no podia mantenerse asi por mucho tiempo frente a ren no se explicaba por que respondio a aquel beso acaso ella lo provoco acaso talvez en su obsesión por ver a yoh lo vio en el y nunca se dio cuenta de sus actos talvez estaba cegada, no lo sabia.

Era una suerte encontrar comida en la cabaña le parecio raro pero no despreciaría su suerte preparo como pudo algo de comer y decidio que después de comer tendria que hablar con ren y aclarar todo asi que fue a buscarlo

: ren ( al no encontrarlo en donde lo dejo decidio buscarlo) ren donde estas (subio las escaleras escucho un ruido en una habitación asi que se asomo) ren estas aquí (entro pero no pudo ver nada busco el contacto de luz pero cuando lo encontró e iba encender la luz sintio como alguien ponia su mano sobre la suya asi que la retiro rapidamente

: lo siento no quise asustarte (prendiendo la luz)

: donde estabas

: bueno vine a buscar esto (dandole una chamarra a anna

: gracias

ren le ayudi a ponérsela

: asi no tendras frio (dijo dulcemente)

anna voteo para agradecerle y una vez mas se topo con esos ojos gatunos que ya la ponian nerviosa estuvieron si moverse por segundos

:anna yo

:ren yo

: si dime

: bueno yo (anna queria hablar mas las palabras se negaban salir de su boca) lo olvide que ibas a decirme(ambos estaban sonrojados)

: anna (se armo de valor ) yo te iba a decir que te a.am..

: ir a comer

: que?

: eso iba a decir la comida esta lista vamos

: si

ambos cenaron calladamente

: guau y como lograste cocinar tan rico

: bueno encontre varias cosas y ……. Un momento que quieres insinuar

: O.o nada bueno supongo que no habia mucha comida no

: si claro ¬¬

el ambiente se amenizo ren le conto a anna por que de repente se acordó del lago

:jajaj enserio entonces tiraste a horo

: si el se lo gano

: horo es unico

: valla anna hace mucho que no sonreías asi

: lo se es bueno volver a hacerlo

: ademas de que te ves hermosa cuando lo haces

: o/o

ren se armo de valor debía hacerlo ya o si no, no se lo perdonaria ya no volveria a perder alguna oportunidad

: anna tenemos que hablar, debo decirte algo importante

: ren por que no..

: por favor dejame hablar, anna aun quieres divorciarte de yoh?

no se esperaba esa pregunta

: ren mejor vamos a dormir luego hablaremos ahora necesitas descansar

: bien si asi lo deseas (dijo nuevamente molesto y desilusionado)

anna recogió las cosas y antes de salir de ahí dijo

: si

: que?

: aun lo quiero y ya que el no a hecho nada yo empezare a promoverlo (y salio dejando al chico solo)

salio un rato a fuera queria estar sola y dentro de la cabaña no lo lograria, la nieve que caia poco a poco se juntaba en el ahora ya no tan verde pasto y sobre las rocas, pero ni todo ese magnifico espectáculo logro despejar su mente tenia que hablar con el pero no sabia que decir no queria confundir su amistad por algo mas tenia que pensarlo bien sintio una penetrante mirada que la obligo a voltear

: ren hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí

: no quise que estuvieras sola

anna lo observo algo se veia raro en el

: ren te sientes bien

: si por que lo pre… achu

: o no te enfermaste

: no te preocupes yo…. Achu.. estoy bien

anna se acerco a el y toco su frente

: ren estas hirviendo en fiebre ven vamos adentro

: pero

: vamos (entraron rápidamente a la cabaña y anna lo condujo hacia su recamara lo ayudo a acostarse en cuando estuvo en cama ren se desvaneció, ella mientras trataba de bajar la fiebre con un pañuelo humedo al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el sudor del chico, su fiebre iba calmándose después de un rato y ren habia dejado de temblar, el se habia quedado dormido anna realmente estaba preocupada después de un rato paso la mano por la frente del chico para comprobar que ya no tuviera fiebre

: anna (tomando su mano)

: shuf aquí estoy

: que paso siento mucho calor

. es natural sufriste de temperatura

: ya veo hay mi cabeza (dijo agarrandola con su mano y tratando de sentarse)

: lo siento (el rostro de la chica denotaba gran tristeza)

: anna

: fue mi culpa primero te caíste por ayudarme y luego te expongo al frio por favor perdoname

: descuida no fue tu culpa

: claro que lo fue creo que solo te hago mal al estar cerca

: sabes que no es cierto por el contrario desde que estas aquí los dias son de lo mejor

:……..

: de hecho anna tu eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar (tomando su mano)

(se solto rapidamente de su mano)

: creo que sera mejor que me valla (se paro y dirigio a la puerta)

: solo hay algo que quiero decirte

: dime se detubo mas no volteo

sintio como ren la tomaba de los hombros y deslizaba sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar al nivel de sus codos y rodeandola con sus brazos

: me gustas

anna quedo estatica no solo por las palabras sin no tambien por el acercamiento del joven

: ren no sabes lo que dices

: claro que lo se

: no no lo sabes tienes firebre y

: (ren la volteo) y aunque este delirando ahora mañana y siempre pensare lo mismo (ren la jalo asi el y poco a poco sus labios se encontraron hasta formar un dulce beso) – te amo-

: ren por favor no lo hagas ( rompiendo con el beso y separandose de el)

: por que anna

: estoy segura que esto es por tu fiebre sera mejor que duermas y que se te pase

: es cierto (dijo con una sonrisa cinica) esto puede ser signo de la fiebre y si es asi yo se cual es la medicina (dijo las ultimas palabras con una sonrisa sexy)

: cual (dijo algo nerviosa por la risa en los labios del chico)

esta (la volvio a besar esta vez tardando mas)

el cerebro de anna mandaba descargas electricas a todo su cuerpo debia detenerlo pero no podia hacerlo acaso tambien estaba enamorada de len

cuando volvio en si noto la pasion que emanaba de ese beso y eso la asuto de cierta forma, asi que se alejo

: tengo que irme , mañana hablamos

: claro (dijo esta vez mas contento necesitaba descansar asi que no se opuso)

salio de la alcoba del chico Y camino por el pasillo el aire era fresco y frio pero no sentia nada de ello se sentia mal triste incluso culpable la idea de que ella lo hubiera provocado se habia aferrado a su mente ren era apuesto no podia negarlo y todo un caballero tenia clase todo lo que una mujer pudiera pedrir ademas de que siempre estaba allí cuando ella realmente lo necesitaba, pero que estaba pensando el era su amigo y aun mas amigo de yoh por que estas cosas debian pasarle a ella y ahora por segunda vez tenia que elegir

: ahhhh. (dijo con fastidio) que hago

llego a la puerta de su alcoba bueno almenos ella la escogio ya que parecia alcoba para visitas almenos esa impresión le dio entro al cuarto fue al baño se coloco una yutaka que anteriormente le habia dado len (era de jun) lavo sus dientes tomo un cepillo para cepillar su cabello que se encontraba en el tocador pero asi como lo tomo lo dejo golpeandolo en el tocador se dirigio a su cama se acomodo entre las sabanas y cerro los ojos pero aun asi no durmió

: por que (dijo enojada girandose al otro lado, (no podia dormir)

a pesar de haber prometido no volver a pasar por lo mismo lo estaba haciendo no queria involucrase con nadie y cLAro que nunca penso en ren el era genial y lindo con ella pero no lo queria, pero por otro lado por que se sentia tan nerviosa cuando lo veia esos lindos ojos gatunos, Ren definitivamente tenia el don de hacerla sentir bien, pero no ya no se arriesgaría a lo mismo

: lo siento pero ya no mas (dijo con una voz que reflejaba cierto tipo de angustia )

la mañana como siempre llego, tenia cierto temor por levantarse pero tenia que ver como habia amanecido ren después de todo por culpa de ella el enfermo, pero como se supone que debia actuar frente a el toda la noche pensó en ello lo ultimo que querría seria hacerle daño y eso solo lo lograria de una forma………

CONTINUARA..

Ahora si hasta aquí llega este capitulo que les parecio que creen que hara anna para no lastimar a ren hay tantas preguntas y ya tengo un poco de esto adelantado espero acabar pronto

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a

StArFiRe-YuMi

Tu siempre tan linda gracias y bueno se que tal vez este capitulo si no sea de tu agrado pero te lo compensare sabes ya estoy empezando una historia dedicada a ti aun llevo parte lo que seran unos capitulos pero en cuanto tenga minimo dos completos lo subire, aunque no es tu pareja favorita espero te guste como va desarrollándose la historia. Cuidate mucho y espero que tengas un año nuevo mas que genial y que todo lo que pidas y desees se cumpla (solo no abuses eh ¬¬) bueno cuídate mucho y espero saber pronto de ti

Saphir Neyraud

Jajajajjaj tu siempre me haces reir con tus buenos deseos para yoh, supongo que este capitulo te gusto si es asi espero tu respuesta perdon por la tardanza (pido perdon antes de que quieras tomar venganza) pero por ello trate de actualizar los dos y creo que me salieron muy grandes incluso este tuve que cortarlo jejej mis deditos ya no podian mas y ademas pense que aun lo esperabas, bueno cuidate muuuuucho y que tengas un excelente dia (semana mes y demas) ok espero tu franca opinión, y sobre lo de pelea en lodo ¬¬ oye como crees ( aunque la verdad me encantaria jejej) te imaginas pero no no ha y mira que se me a ocurrido una pelea mas adelante solo esperala.

Nemessys

Que si es rico yo diria riquisimo es el mejor bueno hao es mi favorito tambien, pero que tal gracias en verdad te gusto me agrada leer eso ToT me hace feliz este es un poco mas melosos pero espero igual te guste, cuidate mucho y ojala sigas leyendolo

anna15

si ya me tenias abandonada TwT eso no me gusta pero lo bueno es que volviste y lo vuelvo a decir talvez a ti tampoco te guste del todo este capitulo pero al igual que StArFiRe-YuMi te informo que ya estoy comenzando un nuevo fic espero subirlo muy pronto y si ese espero sea de tu total agrado, ya que los protagonistas seran de tus favoritos, bueno niña cuidate mucho y aunque no es tu fuerte la pareja espero te agrade este capitulo. Ah y por cierto horo ya regresara ya que igualmente ya lo extraño

lintu asakura

gracias que bueno que te gusto, enserio te gusta el ren anna es bueno saber que gusta eso de nuevas parejas espero tengas tiempo y leas mi otro fic creo que te gustara y respondiendo a tu pregunta si ren si que va a dar batalla y mucha y es cierto eh leido fic en los que siempre al final yoh y anna quedan juntos tambien me daba cólera pero bueno haber que pasa en esta historia, cuidate mucho y espero tus comentarios.

Seyruu

O.O enserio leiste los 13 seguidos baya eso si que me alegra eres muy buena T¬T es bueno saber que por lo menos mi historia te mantuvo atrapada por un momento espero no desilusionarte y que sigas leyendo los proximos capitulos y si te gusto el len anna lee mi otro fic espero igual te guste

lintu asakura

doble review doble agradecimiento

gracias por estar al tanto de las actualizaciones perdon la tardanza y sabes jajajajjajaj es gracioso pero al parecer de todos los que me han escrito te voy a dar mucho gusto con el rumbo de esta historia tu solo espera y lo veraz por que hao es uno de mis favoritos pero ahora que eh visto a ren (suspiro) sera difícil saber que pasara

y bueno

hasta aquí el catorceavo capitulo

valla aun no creo que ya haya escrito tanto como veran es mucho lo que escribi trate de compensar mi retraso por fa no se molesten es solo que trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo espero les agrade y sigan leyendo tratare de subir el proximo lo mas pronto posible.

Y POR FA ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJIERAN CUALES SON LAS PAREJAS QUE MAS LES AGRADAN LO TOMARE MUY EN CUENTA PARA CONTINUAR


	15. TIEMPO

Tiempo

: que? No contestan (dijo al ver que su hermano volvía a colgar el telefono)

: no y esto empieza a ser muy raro

: bueno pase lo que pase mañana sabremos la razon del por que no contestan, además estoy segura que todo esta bien

: si eso pienso hermana (dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible)

pero definitivamente algo muy dentro le decia que no todo estaba tan bien como quería pensar pero no debia mostrar su preocupación o su hermana se daria cuenta asi que el chico de cabello celeste opto por hacer otras cosas.

En otra parte

Un joven sumamente apuesto se encontraba en su alcoba tenia el cabello húmedo señal de que acababa de bañarse termino de vestirse y tomo su chamarra estaba a punto de colocársela para así terminar y salir de su habitación pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer alguien toco la puerta

: adelante

: buenos dias tao como amaneciste (dijo con ese tono frió muy característico en ella)

: bien gracias a ti (mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa conquistadora)

: Ayer no tuviste oportunidad de llamar por que no hablas de una vez para que vengan por nosotros sinceramente ya quiero irme de aquí

: que acaso no dormiste bien

: la verdad no, además el clima de ahora es mejor que el de ayer

: descuida hablare ahora mismo y por cierto. . . . . . . . . . acaso estas molesta ( dijo juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a ella)

: no estoy molesta solo quiero irme ya asi que por favor habla de una vez(dijo mientras se alejaba de el), mientras yo ire a cambiarme

: y cual es la prisa,(mientras impedía que saliera de la habitación ya que se puso frente a ella inclinando su cuerpo para poder susurrar a su oido) si asi te ves hermosa (dijo esto ya que anna tenia puesta una bata perteneciente a jun que ren anteriormente le dio y esta realmente marcaba cada curva de la joven chica)

:….

No dijo nada prefirió ignorarlo y salir rápidamente de ahí. Fue realmente difícil tenerlo tan cerca sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo recién bañado al acercarse al suyo y oir cada palabra que el pronunciaba tan dulcemente y aun asi tener que aparentar que no le importaba, definitivamente esto no seria facil

Por su parte el joven chino no estaba del todo feliz con la actitud de la chica pensó que talvez con lo sucedido anna seria un poco menos "fria" por decirlo de una forma pero no fue asi aunque no podia culparla habia sufrido por alguien que no valia la pena y el debia comprenderlo no se daria por vencido anna estaria a su lado tarde o temprano, fue al teléfono marco algunos numeros hablo y en menos de una hora ya habian llegado por ellos y al fin llegaron al gran rancho de los tao, en todo el camino ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y una vez que bajaron entraron a la nueva cabaña, ren se dirigió a los demas

: y ya fueron por mi jeep

: si señor ya esta aquí listo para llevarlos de regreso

: bien gracias a y dile a Josh que enseguida voy

: si señor

: bien anna ire a ver como esta todo en un momento te traerán algunas cosas que les encargue y les dije que te dieran un cuarto por si quieres bañarte y descansar

: bien gracias (dijo cortantemente)

: y anna

: si dime

: no me gusta cuando estas molesta

: pues lo siento mucho pero.. (ren la interrumpió dándole un beso cerca de la boca)

: no es cierto enojada te vez mas linda (dijo susurrando en su oído y saliendo de la gran cabaña)

: tonto (dijo esto muy levemente, definitivamente esa cercanía la puso nerviosa pero no debia darle importancia)

: nos vemos al rato (dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras terminaba por salir cerrando la puerta tras de si )

un poco después llego una señora un poco mayor de edad

: usted es la señorita anna verdad

: si

: bien por favor acompáñeme

subieron ambas las escaleras

: pase por favor (mientras abria la puerta) el joven ren me encargo que le arreglara la mejor habitación y tome (dijo dándole a ana algo en sus manos) tambien me encargo que le diera ropa para que pudiera cambiarse espero que sea de su agrado

anna vio las bolsas al parecer la ropa era nueva asi que miro con extrañeza a la señora

ella al ver la dudad en su rostro agrego

: el joven ren al llamar nos dijo que alguien vendria con el y que le compráramos ropa y eso hicimos antes de que llegara

: gracias

: el baño esta en esa dirección y si necesita algo mas tan solo hágamelo saber

: no necesito nada mas gracias

: bueno con su permiso me retiro señorita

una vez que se encontraba sola tomo las cosas y se dirigió al baño abrió la llave de la regadera el agua estaba caliente y con el clima si que deseaba bañarse le sirvió mucho para relajarse una vez que termino se vistió con la ropa que le habian dado ese chico si que se molestaba por ella dirigió su mirada a la ropa que se había quitado se acerco a ella y tomo la bufanda amarilla que el le había dado la tomo y la coloco en su cuello aun conservaba ese aroma tan dulce y propio de len lo quería no lo podía negar en verdad lo apreciaba tanto por ello no quería dañarlo el no lo merecía, quito la vista de la bufanda y la dirigio a un lugar del cuarto donde estaban unas grandes cortinas que ocultaban los grandes ventanales, corrio la cortina y vio una puerta que dirigía al balcón la abrio y salio se quedo maravillada la vista era magnifica todos esos grandes campos cubiertos ahora por nieve y las montañas que rodeaban daban un toque especial a todo, a lo lejos observaba las diferentes especies de ganado pertenecientes a la familia de ren, el aire que soplaba era frio y limpio siguió viendo detenidamente cada centímetro del magnifico paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos hasta que sus profundos ojos negros se toparon con el, estaba montado sobre un hermoso caballo blanco su porte y la imagen que reflejaba era el de una persona con carácter estaba dando algunas ordenes mientras hablaba y cabalgaba junto con un grupo de personas mas, debia admitirlo ren era muy apuesto al pensar esto se sonrojó muy poco incluso ni siquiera ella sintio ese calor en sus mejillas, siguió observándolo mientras bajaba de su caballo y unas chicas se acercaban a el una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ren era tan caballeroso como para rechazarlas o como para babear como horo o ryo y ahora que lo pensaba como estaría su ahora amigo horo no habia sabido nada de el seguramente el ya talvez se habia enterado por yoh de lo que paso o talvez no, una vez mas comenzó a sonreír al ver como una chica se acercaba a ren y el solo se puso totalmente rojo siempre fue muy tímido era gracioso como una persona con tanta presencia tuviera esa debilidad,

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

pense que vendría su padre joven len de haber sabido que usted venia hubiera hecho algo especial para comer

: hermana deja al joven tao

: pero si no lo estoy molestando o si len

: descuida además solo vengo a ver por que llamaron a mi padre hoy mismo pretendo regresar a casa

: enserio (dijo desilusionada) lastima pero entonces viniste solo

: no de hecho vengo con alguien (dirigió su vista hacia donde ordeno que le dieran la habitación a anna y para su sorpresa hay estaba ella y al parecer lo estaba viendo

: tal vez la próxima puedas venir por mas tiempo hace mucho que no vienes por aquí

: si tal vez ( una loca idea se formo en su mente) se acerco a la chica sin dejar de ver disimuladamente hacia donde estaba anna

anna sin saber que estaba siendo observada por ren

( valla se ve que la conoce creo que podría incomodarlo aquí mejor me voy) penso

: además . .. ……… eso es lo mejor para ti ren encontrar a alguien mas (volvio a entrar en su cuarto)

ren noto que anna se marcho de aquel lugar acaso su plan abra funcionado

: pues te estare esperando (la chica saco a ren de sus pensamientos).

: si claro ahora solo ire a dar la ultimas ordenes

: bien

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

al poco rato de haber hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer tomo un baño se cambio de ropa y fue a la habitación de anna

: adelante

: hola

: ya terminaste

: si al fin, ahora vengo por ti la comida esta lista

: si claro (cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y ambos salieron de la habitación)no me imagine que fuera tan grandioso el paisaje por aquí (mientras bajaban las escaleras)

: si lo se lo mismo pense la primera vez que vine, que dices si después de comer vamos a dar una vuelta para que lo conozcas mejor

: pero se nos hara mas tarde

: podemos irnos mañana le hablo a mi padre y listo

: pero y la empresa

: vamos yo tambien necesito vacaciones

: bien por que no (le debía tanto a ese chico el solo verlo a los ojos le impedía decir que no a sus peticiones)

Al terminar de comer como habían quedado fueron a caminar un rato

Llegaron a un granero

: asi que este es tu caballo favorito

: si fue un regalo de mi padre lo tengo a mi lado desde que tengo memoria

: es hermoso (mientras lo acariciaba)

: le agradas por lo normal no se deja acariciar por nadie

: enserio

: por cierto espero que te haya gustado la ropa que escogieron para ti

: si gracias aunque no debiste molestarte

: sabes que por ti nada es molestia, . . .. . . . .. . anna . . . .. . . . . creo que ambos nos debemos una platica no

no quería tocar el tema tenia miedo de cierta forma de lo que pudiera decir, hacer o escuchar.

: ahora, es que.. .. … yo

: anna por favor (tomándola del brazo) hasta cuando hablaremos

: es que no hay nada de que hablar

. talvez tu no tienes nada que decir pero yo si anna . … ..ahora sabes lo que siento por ti yo . . . .

:BASTA no empieces con eso

:por que anna, a que le temes

: no le temo a nada solo que aun no estoy preparada

: y hasta cuando lo estarás por que si es por ello yo esperare

:len no lo entiendes yo no quiero hacerte daño, lo mejor par ti es encontrar a alguien mas. Es lo mejor para ambos

: ya veo tu sabes que es lo mejor para mi y su pongo que lo mejor para ti es seguir con la idea de que yoh cambiara no (dijo irritado)

:- que?

: me has dicho que arreglaras todo lo del divorcio pero a quien quieres engañar anna solo piensas en encontrar la forma para solucionar todo y regresar con el

: eso no es cierto

: por supuesto que lo es acaso crees que no me doy cuenta aun no lo entiendo no entiendo como puedes seguir amando a un idiota que te hizo daño

: no tienes por que recordármelo

: pues entonces no lo olvides

: a donde quieres llegar

: ANNA YOH TE TRAICIONO ESTUVO CON ALGUIEN MAS DOS VECES acaso no lo entiendes JUGO CON TIGO y aun asi piensas en el

: sabia que no era buena idea venir contigo en un momento eres el señor gentileza y al otro te portas como un tirano

: ahora yo soy el malo, claro yo siempre digo las peores cosas, pero almenas yo soy sincero o dime acaso no lo pensabas

anna dudo en contestar

: lo sabia, maldición lo sabia ( su puño se impacto con una biga que servia como soporte al granero) sabia que terminarías por rogarle

: (anna se molesto)pues déjame decirte algo señor "yo lo se todo" estas completamente equivocado yo no tengo la intención de regresar con el

: sabes que no es cierto lo que dices a quien quieres engañar

: enserio que eres testarudo haya tu si no lo quieres creer

: como quieres que te crea dices que ya no te importa yo te hablo sobre lo que siento y ni siquiera te atreves a darme una oportunidad (dijo alzando la voz)

: no tienes por que alterarte (dijo fríamente)

: es que me enfada que una persona sea tan ingenua y débil (no midió sus palabras mas no se detubo)dices que es hora de empezar a vivir una nueva vida y sin embrago dejas que el miedo te detenga crees que solamente con tu nuevo comportamiento las cosas cambiaran, que el tratar a todos con indiferencia te ayudara a no sentir nada mas por el y lo peor es que siempre aplicas tu desprecio con migo, por que no puedes decir solo si

: ya te dije que es lo mejor para ti

: (sonrrio cínicamente) como alguien que no puede manejar su vida puede saber que es lo mejor para mi, maldición anna por que tuve que fijarme en ti

: si pues yo tampoco lo desee (dijo un poco desilusionada)

: es sorprendente ((dijo con una voz arrogante) realmente sorprendente (mirandola a los ojos) desde cuando te volviste tan fria y calculadora, (sonrió) en fin no debo negarlo eso siempre me gusto de ti (dijo mientras la tomaba de las muñecas) esa forma de ser te hace especial pero tan bien puede llegar a hartarme (mientras apretaba ligeramente mas sus muñecas por lo que anna bajo su mirada a sus manos, ren inmediatamente la solto) lo siento siento que el dia haya terminado asi pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije, espero que tengas una muy buena noche anna.

estaba confundida por primera vez no sentia nada no sentia furia ni rabia tampoco se sentia herida o triste , solo se quedo ahí sin saber que decir hubiera querido responderle pero y que se supone le diría si el tenia toda la razon.

al día siguiente

: que raro por que no abrirán

: talvez solo no estan en casa hermano

: si auque es tambien raro que ayer no hayan contestado en la noche cuando les hablamos

: seguramente son solo casualidades por que no nos vamos ya

: bueno talvez podríamos ir a la oficina de yoh

: te ocurre algo hermano

: no por que lo preguntas

: parace ser que hay lago que te preocupa, que es lo que me ocultas

: no es nada solo son imaginaciones tuyas solo quiero ver a mi amigo, y estaría mas tranquilo al saber que están bien, ven vámonos

pilika ya no pregunto mas pero sabia que su hermano ocultaba algo

: estas lista, bien vamos (anna camino y ren le abrió la puerta ella subió)

: joven ren cuídese mucho y regrese pronto

: si gracias (luego subio al jeep y partieron de aquel lugar

: sigues molesta

: deberia estarlo

: no lo se por eso lo pregunto

: pue sino lo sabes para que preguntas

: anna ¬¬ no me des evasivas y contéstame

: no estoy dando evasivas solo que no se que quieres que te conteste

:¬¬ llegamos a lo mismo

recorrieron un gran tramo del trayecto anna solo iba viendo por la ventana y ren iba manejando cada que el trataba de empezar una platica anna la terminaba hasta que el se arto tomo el volante girándolo rápidamente y orillando el coche

: vas a seguir molesta por lo que dije

: otra vez con lo mismo ya te dije que no me pasa nada

: si pues no lo aparentas yo solo te traje por que queria que me hicieras compañía y has estado tan callada que eso no hace el camino muy grato

: siento no ser buena compañía talvez para la proxima sea mejor que invites a unas de tus amigas (callo inmediatamente) por que demonios habia dicho eso)

: asi que es eso

: que?

: estas celosa

: que te hace pensar eso, por que deberia estarlo

: tal vez por mis "amigas "

: pero que tonterias piensas yo solo dije eso por que bueno por que (piensa piensa) por que si

. anna te pusiste roja

: no es cierto

: (len la observo un suspiro salio de su boca ) anna lamento haber actuado ayer asi es solo que

: no sigas

: pero

: odio cuando tienes razon (dijo esto acompañado de una sonrisa melancólica) no quería admitirlo pero tienes razón yo sola hago esto mas grande

volvieron a callar

: pero no estabas celosa (dijo tiernamente tratando de romper el hielo)

: ya te dije que no

: bien por que ya deberias saber que tu eres mas importante para mi

: ren ya no sigas

: pero

: te doy la razon por que la tienes pero enriéndeme esto es muy difícil para mi apenas han pasado unos cuantos dias y yo aun pienso en el es muy difícil y ya te dije no quiero hacerte daño

: descuida nada de lo que hagas me haria daño y si fuera asi estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo por ti cualquier cosa

: no se que decir yo

: anna solo te pido una oportunidad

: y yo solo te pido tiempo (se impresiono de lo que habia acabado de decir)

: bien pues si eso necesitas cuenta con ello anna yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

anna ya no dijo nada mas aun no entendía por que lo dijo ren volvio a tomar el control del volante y siguieron con su camino

mientras tanto

: si por favor tráeme las copias y el oficio del señor Kotaru

estaba desecho y le era difícil continuar pero seguia con todo por anna. Llamaron a su puerta supuso que era su secretaria con los papeles que habia de pedir

: adelante

: sorpresa!

: horo! que haces aquí!

: hay asi es como recibes a tus amigos que bárbaro y yo todavía pensando en como sorprenderte

: lo siento amigo es solo que no te esperaba

: pues ya vez llegamos en la mañana pero dime como has estado como esta anna

: bueno

: pasa algo por cierto me pareció extraño no encontrar a anna en tu casa

: bueno esto es por que (yoh comenzó a titubear)

: donde esta anna le paso algo

: no le paso nada cálmate es solo que . . .. . . . ahora . .. . . ya . . .. . no vive con migo

: que? Y por que?

: bueno tuvimos unos pequeños problemas

:problemas? (sonrrio) que le hiciste, por que no creo que se haya ido por un pequeño problema cierto

: mi hermano paso por aqui verdad '''''''''''

: si señorita esta en la oficina el joven yoh se puso feliz de verlo

: bien pasare para llevármelo no debe quitarle tiempo al jefe de la empresa

cuando pilika abrio la puerta se encontro con un imagen que no esperaba

: demonios yoh contéstame que le hiciste ( tomándolo del cuello de la camisa)

: hermano sueltalo, que pasa aquí, le paso algo a anna

: tuvimos una discusión y ahora ya no vive con migo (dijo yoh)

horo volvio a apretar sus puños pero contuvo su coraje no queria que pilika se enterara

: y donde esta ahora (pregunto horo tratando de aparentar que estaba calmado)

: hermano

: ahora esta en casa de ren

: ven vamonos pilika

: pero (dijo la chica)

: vamonos no le quitemos mas tiempo a yoh

: luego nos vemos yoh (sabia que horo estaba molesto asi que no se reuso mas y salio)

horo camino hacia la puerta

: horo

se detubo sin voltear

: lo unico que puedo decirte es que no fue mi intención hacerle daño, pero se que todo estara bien y pronto todo sera como antes (bajando su vista)

: yoh a mi no me importa si todo va a ser como antes o no si regresan o se separan da igual solo ya no dañes mas a anna, espero de todo corazon que puedas arreglar todo pero si vuelves a dañarla te arrepentirás adios amigo

no se explicaba el comportamiento de su amigo nunca tubo tanto interes en anna y eso le parecio de sobre manera muy extraño

-----------

:ahora si me diras que te pasa

: no pasa nada es solo que yoh y esa sonrisita me irrita, solo espero que no haga mas tonterias de las que pueda arrepentirse tu sabes que anna paso por una desilusión y no nos gusto del todo verla asi

: si pero yoh es tu amigo y lo que pase entre ellos es algo que solo ellos pueden arreglar

: lo se es solo que soy un poquito impulsivo

: tanto que quieres que vallamos a ver a ren no?

:….

: descuida yo también quiero ir

-----------------------

: que bueno que al fin llegaron ya estaba preocupándome por ustedes

: lo siento es que tuvimos problemas en el camino

: eso no importa vallan a dejar sus cosa y bajen a comer

: señorita jun la buscan

: bueno entonces los espero en el comedor

:si

cuando se quedaron solos comensaron a sacar las sus cosas del coche

: bien ire a dejar esto a mi cuarto (dijo anna )

pero no pudo salir de ese lugar ya que sintio como unos calidos y muy bien formados brazos la rodeaban para impedir su partida

: no te vallas aun (dijo dulcemente el chico)

: ren que crees que haces

: nada . . . . .aun (tomo la barbilla de la chica volteándola lentamente terminando por besarla y camino para quedar enfrente de ella pero sin interrumpir el beso

: pense que quedo claro que quería tiempo( dijo apartándose bruscamente de el)

: y asi fue es solo que quise que tuvieras en mente esto ,ademas (tomando su mano) talvez te pueda ayudar a acelerar el tiempo de espera

: basta por que no mejor te vas al comedor seguramente nos están esperando (jalando su mano)

ren la beso fugazmente pero anna se quito y el beso no fue en la boca

: y ahora que? (dijo fingiendo molestia la chica)

: no te enojes comprende que sera difícil contenerme, te espero en el comedor ( y se retiro dejandola sola)

un suspero se dejo escuchar por todo el cuarto proveniente de la boca de la chica rubia volvio a tomar sus cosas pero una voz detrás de ella la asusto

: valla creo que yoh ahora si tendrá competencia

CONTINUARA…….

antes de dar gracias quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado rapido como prometi pero creanme esta vez no fue por mi lo que pasa es que mi computadora se daño del disco duro borrando todos mis documentos y musica aun ToT lloro por ello todo por un virus de internet de hecho este y los demas fics los volvia a repetir por que ocupe la comp. De mi hermana y lo subi gracias a mi pequeño niño lindo antonio.

Bueno ahora si

Seyruu

Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este igual te guste y eso de yoh bueno creeme de que va a sufrir va a sufrir aunque pobrecito, espero sigas leyendo mis adelantos que procurare hacerlos mas pronto.

Nemessys

Ejem ejem ¬¬ si puse la chimenea, aprovecho para seguir felicitándote por tu fic, me encanto y gracias por tu review sabes que significa mucho y si este ren es muy diferente al prepotente pero la verdad trato de que no pierda su esencia espero este también te guste aunque haya tardado en actualizar

lintu asakura

O.O matar a yoh (jejej sonrisa nerviosa) ya me di cuenta que hay muchas que yoh no mas no les cae, je pero sigue leyendo prometo que actualizare mas pronto siempre y cuando ya no le pase nada a mi comp. Y claro eso de tu idea de trío te sorprenderás en 2 capítulos mas, cuídate y esta vez actualizare mas pronto

anna15

eh logre engañarlos eso es bueno y veo que empiezas a considerar el ren anna eso es bueno aceptas cambios y bueno perdón por la demora enserio no fue mi intención dejarlos por tanto tiempo. Cuídate y espero tus opiniones

por favor solo espero me perdonen y como ya dije prometo que esta vez tardare menos.


	16. UNA PLATICA ENTRE AMIGOS

Capitulo 16

UNA PLATICA ENTRE AMIGOS

:vaya creo que ahora yoh si tendrá competencia

no esperaba estar acompañada volteo rápidamente y vio a la persona de la cual provinieron las palabras anteriores

:horo? que haces aquí

: no mucho(camino para estar mas cerca del chica) . . no . . . como tu

: horo, yo… déjame explicarte no es lo que crees (dijo algo nerviosa)

: enserio( coloco uno de sus dedos en su barbilla poniendo pose pensativa) y según tu que es lo que no debo creer

: eh. . . . . bueno . .. .un momento yo no tengo nada que explicarte

: eso es cierto no tienes, tú lo sugeriste no yo

: bueno entonces no veo por que dices que yoh ahora si tiene competencia

: creí que era obvio pero si quieres te lo explico

: no te molestes no es necesario

: y estas segura de lo que estas haciendo

: creeme con mi vida en este momento no estoy segura de nada(dijo ahogando sus palabras con una sonrisa irónica)

: anna no es que tenga nada en contra de ren incluso creo que harían una gran pareja pero y en donde queda yoh en todo esto

la chica solo volteo dándole la espalda

: anna ya olvidaste a yoh?

: tu que crees

: no lo creo se que no es así, y dime que sientes por ren

: oye que te crees haciendo tantas preguntas (dijo volteando bruscamente y viéndolo enojada)

: bueno si quieres no me respondas

: no oye bueno es que la verdad es que..

:anna en donde estas

: aquí estoy jun

: te estamos esperando, (miro al joven) veo que no encontraste a ren

: no no lo vi pero me encontré con anna y decidí saludarla

: ya veo pero vengan vamos a comer ya esta todo listo (adelantándose)

: bueno pues entonces vamos (estaba a punto de salir)

: horo espera

:dime

: quiero hablar con tigo podríamos vernos mañana

: claro pilika quiere ver a sus amigas así que no hay problema

: podemos vernos en la cafetería de siempre

: si claro ahora vamos nos esperan

:si

todos se reunieron en el comedor la comida transcurrió amenamente hubo comentarios y temas de conversación por parte de todos algunas risas unas un poco perturbadas como la de anna unas de completa felicidad como la s de ren y unas de total indiferencia como las de horo pasaron un gran rato incluso el día comenzaba a terminar

: bueno es hora de irnos seguramente quieren descansar, gracias por todo (dijo la chica de cabello celeste)

: no hay de que sabes que esta es tu casa (contesto jun)

: si gracias por todo y que tengan buena noche (esta vez dijo el chico aniu)

: vaya, no peleas, ni ofensas y además educado estas segura de que es tu hermano pilika (dijo ren )

: jajaj muy gracioso chinito es solo que no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo en ti

: eso lo diría yo

: ja pues te gane

: tonto

: XP

: me agrado verte de nuevo amigo (dijo ren suavizando su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa sincera)

: si a mi también (sonrio) adiós y buenas noches

: bueno len yo también me voy a mi cuarto hasta mañana ah y anna me dijo que te despidiera de ella

: ya se fue a dormir

: si al parecer estaba realmente agotada

: bien buenas noches Jun

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

: y dime hermano que sucedió

: de que hablas

: vamos sabes que me refiero a lo de anna que le sucedió

: y como voy a saberlo

: se que lo sabes por que si no fuera así no estarías tan tranquilo

: creme se lo mismo que tu solo que tubo una riña con yoh nada mas

: seguro que no me ocultas nada

: no tengo por que mentirte

: si supongo que tienes razón solo espero que todo se arregle después de todo se que ellos se quieren

: si yo también lo pienso pero pase lo que pase esperemos que sea lo correcto

: a que te refieres hermano

: ehh? Nada solo lo decía por que soné como una persona muy interesante no lo crees )

: y yo que pensé que hablabas con seriedad

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Entro a su alcoba el viaje realmente la agoto solo quería dormir y tratar de perderse en sus sueños y olvidar tan solo por unos minutos que su vida estaba en completo desorden pero el pequeño ruido que causaban los golpes de alguien en la puerta la obligaron a abrir, y en cuanto la abrió se topo inmediatamente con esos ojitos gatunos

: que haces aquí( el chico se mantuvo callado),

: puedo pasar

no tenia intenciones de dejarlo pasar

: que es lo que deseas

: (sonrió) solo vine a despedirme y desearte una buena noche

: gracias y ahora adiós

: que tu no me deseas lo mismo(fingiendo estar ofendido ante la descortesía de anna)

: buenas noches ren (con una sonrisa forzada), ya lo hice si ahora adiós ( quitando completamente su sonrisa)

: y mi beso de buenas noches (hablo seductoramente cualquiera se hubiera derretido ante tal petición pero no anna)

: ren no empieces quieres (dijo molesta)

: bueno ahora que lo pienso si hay algo que quiero y es solo eso (refiriéndose al beso)

: si pues espero que no te canses esperándolo buenas noches

: bueno esta bien tu ganas si tu no quieres dármelo solo queda (deteniendo la puerta)

: queda que?

: que yo te lo de (dijo acercándose mas a los labios de la chica obviamente ella se alejo lo mas posible bueno todo lo posible ya que los brazos del chico la rodearon rápidamente para evitar su huida)

: ren no (mas los labios del chico la silenciaron rápidamente no podía evitar sentir cargas eléctricas en su cuerpo por dios sentir sus calidas manos en su cintura que ahora la recorrían hacia arriba y comenzaban a acariciar su cuello sus ardientes labios no movió ningún músculo por mucho tiempo no debía dejarse llevar pero era realmente muy difícil contenerse poco a poco correspondió el beso realmente deseaba disfrutarlo pero por mas que lo intentaba algo no la dejaba hacerlo,…… "no no podia ya no mas" se alejo bruscamente de tal contacto)

: que pasa anna no tengas miedo, (dijo tratando de volver a lo que estaban)

: es mejor que vallas a tu cuarto

: pero

: ahora (lo empujo a la salida y cerro rápidamente la puerta

sonrió una vez que estaba afuera hubiera deseado mas tiempo junto a anna solo oler su piel era suficiente para el, no era parte de su plan que ella se molestara pero le fascino notar como sus blancas y pálidas mejillas obtenían un color carmín y su resistencia ante el solo provocaba que el la deseara mas cada barrera que ella construía entre los dos era mas deliciosamente adictiva a destruirla dándole ánimos a llegar a mas poco a poco anna correspondería a su loco deseo.

Ella se encontraba aun recargada en la puerta su respiración estaba un poco agitada no queria sentirlo todo estaba en contra a su voluntad no podía evitar que su corazón sintiera y se acelerara con cada caricia y palabra emitida por el chico no quería enamorarse definitivamente el amor ya no estaba en sus planes ya no tenia sentido , pero también sintio claramente como su cara acumulaba sangre y la temperatura aumentaba, no lo quería incluso estaba segura solo lo queria como amigo pero en cuanto lo tenia cerca se sentía tan segura y protegida que solo se dejaba llevar, (suspiro debía pensarlo debía analizarlo bien o solo podría empeorar las cosas)

Salio muy temprano sabia que ren seguramente a esas horas ya estaría en la oficina y no querría enterar a Jun de su salida no les diría a donde iría ya cuando regresara tendría algo en mente, así que silenciosamente salio de la mansión

Aun era muy temprano faltaba mucho tiempo par ver a horo era mejor perder tiempo asi que la mejor forma de perderlo fue caminando trato de no caminar por lugares con recuerdos para ella pero era imposible y para su desgracia al final de cuentas llego a aquel lugar fichado de dulces y tristes recuerdo iba a acercarse al pequeño lago pero pudo notar que yoh se encontraba ahí su corazón se estremeció aun su presencia causaba un gran e incomparable efecto sin embargo pudo reaccionar rápidamente ocultándose en unos arbustos que estaban cerca aun lo observaba desde lejos, él se encontraba con sus manos en sus bolsillos contemplando el azul del agua era tan tranquila aquella imagen hasta que algo la hizo saltar por la sorpresa yoh había golpeado con los puños cerrados aquel barandal mientras por sus mejillas corrían unas lágrimas

: maldición (dijo estaba adolorido que iba a hacer ya no podía mas, su conciencia y su corazón lo carcomían por dentro lo estaban destruyendo)

anna sintió sentimientos encontrados al ver tal acto por un lado felicidad era obvio yoh aun no la olvidaba, pero también un vació se apodero de su corazón verlo tan vulnerable el chico mas sonriente y positivo que pudo haber conocido destrozado no podía aun sentía algo muy profundo por el estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo encararlo en ese momento pero justo cuando junto todo el valor necesario un chico rubio hizo su aparición

: hola amigo

(yoh inmediatamente volteo para ocultar su rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas)

: hola manta

pudo notar perfectamente que su amigo estaba llorando pero decidió ignorarlo

: ya vas al trabajo

: si solo quise descansar un poco antes de llegar

: yoh estas bien

: claro manta . .. . . . . ya es tarde mejor vámonos

: si

comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio

: yoh si aun la quieres debes luchar por ella

: lo se solo que no se como manta anna me odia no querrá escucharme

: si lo se pero si no haces nada seguirá asi

: eh tratado de hablar con ella pero todo a sido en vano incluso ren ya no me deja hacerlo según el aun no es tiempo

: y te dejaras mas

: que quieres decir

:yoh jamás será tiempo vas a dañar a anna eso es seguro pero tarde o temprano debe pasar

: manta

: tu no eras así, yoh tu luchabas por lo que querías, tu no eres mi amigo yoh

: pero es que no se que hacer

: mi amigo sabría que hacer y se que lo hará (acelero su paso y entro al edificio)

: gracias manta

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

anna ya había llegado la cafetería en cuanto vio a manta e yoh irse continuo con su camino ya estaba mas que furiosa como podía ser tan idiota ella misma no entendía desde cuando se hizo tan débil y vulnerable ella prometió una vez no dar a romper su corazón y era cierto ya había roto esa promesa con yoh pero ahora si que era el colmo el solo verlo así hacia que todo el odio y rencor que albergaba su corazón se borrara, como podía ser tan tonta como podía seguir sintiendo algo por aquel chico.

entro a la cafetería horo ya se encontraba sentado y esperándola

:vaya llegaste temprano pensé que aun tardarías, incluso pensé que yo llegaría antes (dijo anna mientras se sentaba)

: vamos no siempre soy tan informal

ò.o

: bueno algunas veces O.o

¬¬

esta bien esta bien casi siempre . 

: ñ.ñ

: que quieres tomar

: un capuchino

una vez que ambos tenían su orden sobre la mesa

: pasa algo malo

: debería

: por la cara que tienes creo que si

: vi a yoh antes de venir

: ya veo, todo esta bien, el te vio

: no y fue lo mejor, pero eso no importa, olvidémoslo quieres

: por mi esta bien y que tenias que decirme

: vamos como si no lo supieras

: solo quiero que tu comiences

: supongo que debo explicarte lo de len

: pensé que no tenias por que explicarme nada

: ¬¬ oye no hagas esto mas fácil quieres

: bueno solo pienso que no tienes nada que explicarme o almenos no viniste por eso o si (era duro en sus palabras pero sabia que anna también odiaba los rodeos)

: es cierto creo que aun te subestimo pero por desgracia para que entiendas por lo que vine debo explicártelo, contó lo sucedido en su vida al principio sintió un poco tonta contarle su vida a alguien no era precisamente lo que disfrutaba hacer pero al recordar como aquel chico la ayudo tanto hizo olvidar esa desconfianza

: asi que volvió a hacerlo (ella solo asintió) no creí que se atreviera a hacerlo

: lo se pero fue asi

: y desde ese momento ren entro en todo esto no?

: si al principio pensé que era solo por amistad pero poco a poco me entere de sus reales intenciones al principio lo ignore pero ahora

: Ahora? (esperaba que la chica completara su frase) por lo visto aun no te has dado cuenta de nada

:a que te refieres

: vuelvo a preguntar anna que es lo que sientes por ren

: no lo se

: estas segura

:el ha sido un gran apoyo me ha dedicado tanto tiempo y nunca me ha dejado sola realmente lo aprecio pero no no lo se esto es muy confuso

: si puedo notarlo, pero creo que realmente estas empezando a tomarlo en cuenta

: explícate

: por lo que pude oír solo necesitas tiempo no?

: sobre eso no se que es lo que me impulso a decirlo

: y no has pensado la respuesta mas obvia es que realmente es la verdad y solo necesitas tiempo

: tu silencio puede significar mucho . . … . . .. . . . . . Ayer hable con yoh es mas lo fui a ver

: y como esta (dijo tratando de parecer indiferente)

: aparte de la cara de sufrido el carácter amargo y el deseo de morir esta muy bien

: horo

: que puedo decir anna el chico se ve desecho realmente se ve muy arrepentido supongo que tu misma te diste cuenta hoy

: si lo se pero de que le sirve debió pensarlo antes de hacer lo que hizo, a veces me pregunto por que lo perdone

: enserio no lo sabes . .. . .. . . . pues yo te lo diré fue por que lo amabas ante todo y talvez por la misma razón por la cual le pediste tiempo a ren

: a donde quieres llegar

: anna aun me subestimas no es tan fácil engañarme mejor dime cuando pensabas darle una oportunidad a ren

: como lo sabias

: digamos que te conozco un poco mas de lo que crees

: cierto lo pensaba incluso aun lo pienso, solo que aun hay algo que me detiene

: es difícil olvidarlo no?

: por desgracia si, incluso hoy lo comprobé y ahora que se supone debo hacer

: bien veamos las caras de la moneda yoh te traiciono pero talvez deberías hablar con el antes de empezar cualquier cosa

: no estoy segura de poder hablar con el sin golpearlo o quizás matarlo

: pero valdría la pena así estarás mas tranquila luego decidirás y así talvez funcione tu relación con ren además te prometo visitarte en la cárcel

: jajjajaj que gracioso, . . .. . . .. . . . . . crees que sea buena idea aceptar a ren

: no lo se eso solo tu puedes saberlo, solo piénsalo bien o si no no solo tu puedes salir afectada con esto

: vaya la vida es mas difícil de lo que esperaba

: si pero todo tiene solución . .. anna ren te aprecia demasiado pero no por ello tienes que aceptarlo e yoh te mintió pero pudo tener sus razones

: razones cuales que es un idiota

: si esa es la mas lógica pero no la única. Se que ahora sientes mas que amistad por ren y sinceramente me gustaría ver felices a ambos

: enserio?

: Si anna pero oíste bien a ambos no solo a uno arriesgando la felicidad por el otro

Quedo callada era sorprendente lo claras y precisas que podían ser las palabras de horo

: creo que debemos irnos ya debo ir por pilika le prometí alcanzarla

ambos se pusieron de pie

: anna piénsalo bien debes tener la cabeza fría actuar por impulsos nunca es la mejor solución, a veces no solo debemos escuchar nuestro corazón o la mente si no que debemos escucharlos a los dos

: vaya al igual que ren empiezo a dudar que seas horo incluso creo que empiezo a sentir miedo nunca fuiste tan serio con migo,

: bueno eso es por que cierta rubia siempre me maltrataba

anna lo abrazo

: realmente agradezco que entre todo esto tu siempre estés a mi lado gracias horo

el correspondió el abrazo

: no agradezcas …. …..solo paga la cuenta

una vez después de despedirse de su amigo tomo su camino hace mucho que no salía a caminar y sinceramente aun no quería regresar a la mansión tomo su celular y llamo a Jun para informarle que haría un visita a la compañía de modelaje desde que paso todo ren le insistía para que fuera pero solo mandaba los bocetos o adelantos no se atrevía a entrar no tenia ánimos pero ya era hora de recobrar su vida, hablo con sus amigos y con el señor Michael todo iba mas que perfecto gracias a los bocetos que ella mando se habían adelantado varios modelos incluso muchas mercancías eran para otras temporadas, ya era tarde decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la mansión de los tao regreso caminando por lo cual aun se hizo mas tarde ya la luna hacia su aparición en el cielo iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar que alguien la esperaba ya en la puerta de la entrada la penetrante mirada que la observaba detalladamente la hizo alzar la vista

continuara……..

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

BUENO GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A

"" Y "Némesis" ya que fueron los únicos que me dejaron review ¬¬ aunque pude ver que varios leyeron la historia XD en fin no es su obligación igual gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer el fic el próximo será corto (para no aburrir mucho" será un yoh anna algo romántico para los amantes yoh anna y después de este por fin al fin pondré mas cambios en esta historia ya era hora de que la vida de anna se haga mas difícil ok nos vemos pronto cuídense mucho y estare molestando por aquí muy pronto


	17. RECUERDOS TORMENTOSOS

Pensaba aun en todo lo confuso y extremadamente ilógico que podía ser su vida ahora horo dándole concejos era gracioso o realmente patético, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio por enterada que alguien ya la esperaba en la entrada , pero la mirada penetrante de su única compañía en esa oscura noche la hizo alzar la vista no pudo notar del todo quien era seguramente ren penso pero volvió a considerarlo ya que su acompañante nocturno era un poco mas alto, en fin no puso mucha atención volvió a bajar su mirada ya que el fuerte aire que soplo repentinamente no le permitía ver de frente paso a su lado sin tomar importancia y no se hubiera detenido al no ser por el sonido que llego a sus oidos

: anna

oyo su nombre y sintió un escalofrió inmenso recorrer todo su ser alzo inmediatamente su vista al mismo tiempo que volteaba y asi pudo comprobar como su nombre salio de los hermosos labios de un castaño muy apuesto

: yoh . .. . .. . . .. . . que haces aquí (pronuncio con un poco de sorpresa en sus palabras)

: podemos hablar (no podia ocultar la felicidad que tenia por solo volver a verla)

después de recobrar su compostura casi inmediatamente contesto

: si bienes por lo del divorcio adelante (dijo con una mirada retadora)

: no (negó con su cabeza rápidamente), no vine por eso

: entonces no hay de que hablar (se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero el chico apresuro su paso para no dejarla ir tomando su hombro)

: por favor anna (le dolía que la chica se mostrara tan dura no esperaba una fiesta pero tampoco ese comportamiento)

: no yoh (librando su hombro en un rápido movimiento) no lo entiendes ya no me importan tus excusas, además ya es muy tarde

: a que te refieres (pregunto con terror por escuchar su respuesta)

: a pasado mucho tiempo no lo crees, o acaso lo tuviste que pensar tanto

: nunca quisiste oírme

: y aun me niego a hacerlo

: anna escúchame, es lo único que te pido

: por que regresaste (volteo para encararlo y demostrarle que no le afectaba volver verlo) solo pierdes tu tiempo no pienso ni quiero escucharte

: perdón ( agacho su cabeza cada palabra era un golpe directo a su corazón)

: que?

: perdón anna (realmente hablo de la forma mas sincera que podia)

: por que insistes (dijo un poco mas tranquila)

: por que te amo

: pues tuviste una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo

: anna fue un error y te pido perdón estoy arrepentido mas de lo que puedes imaginar (esta vez alzo su vista para demostrarle lo sincero de sus palabras a la chica)

: pues deberías estarlo pero desgraciadamente con un perdón no se soluciona todo

: lo se . . . . . pero por ti vale la pena intentarlo

: por favor (dijo entre burla)

: acompáñame

: no

: por favor solo te pido eso

: me dejaras en paz si lo hago

: sabes que no

: primero dime aun me quieres (demonios penzó su propio ser la traicionaba por que pregunto eso ahora se arrepentía)

: (vio los ojos de la chica cuya gran tristeza no podia dejar de reflejarse en ellos) hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida te amare anna lo sabes

: como volver creer . . . como volver a confiar en ti

: yo te ayudare

: talvez sea cierto pero nunca podre olvidar

: se lo que sientes, pero yo...

: sabes lo que siento (dijo molesta) no yoh no seas tonto tu no lo sabes, no sabes lo que es ver que la unica persona en la que crees encontrar a poyo y sinceridad tambien te traicione demostrandote que nada vale la pena que cuando tu mundo es perfecto y estas a borde de la felicidad el ser que te la da es el mismo que te empuja al avismo y dices saber lo que siento pues dejame decirte mi querido yoh no lo sabes y aunque trataras de imaginar lo que siento no podrias imaginar lo que ahora deseo (volvio a acercar su rostro para encararlo con un minimo de distancia)lo que desde que te vi deseo acerco su boca a la de el casi rosandola) y no quiero quedarme con las ganas ( sintio los labios de la rubia tan cerca y las palabras tentadoras que salian de su boca hipnotizandolo cerro los ojos el tambien lo deseaba)

mas lo que vino a continuacion no era nada a lo que imaginaba sintio sangre acumularse intensamente y como respuesta por su parte fue subir inmediatamente su mano para calmar el dolor ahora su rostro se encontraba volteado y su mejilla totalmente roja.

: veo que sigues siendo igual de ingenuo (sonrrio ligeramente y cruelmente para el chico)

: de la misma forma en que sigo estando loco por ti y si este es el precio para que me acompanes no tengo por que quejarme

: yo no dije que te acompanaria

: pero tampoco dijiste que no lo harias

definitivamente lo subestimo llego a pensar que no sabria como actuar y sin embargo supo como manejar la situacion una vez mas yoh le mostro lo poco que lo conocia.

anna camino hacia el lado opuesto a la mansión yoh solo se quedo parado esperando

: que no eras tu el que quería ir a algún lugar que haces ahí parado

: gracias

: no lo agradezcas pienso ir pero no quedarme por mucho tiempo

caminaron bajo el denso manto de la noche el aire soplaba lentamente era frio pero igual no dijeron nada yoh trataba de acercarse a ella y anna solo lo esquivaba

: bien creo que hemos caminado demasiado no

: acaso te has cansado

: claro que no

: segura podría cargarte

: descuida no es necesario

: segura

: sabes mejor me regreso de repente se me quitaron las ganas de estar aquí

: no anna esta bien ven (la dirigió a una banca)

desde que comenzaron a caminar pudo ver como la chica temblaba ligeramente a causa del frió se dirigió hacia una maquina y compro una lata de chocolate caliente

: toma

: la tomo de las manos del chico y la acerco a su mejilla era bueno sentir el calor que emanaba de la lata

: te siguen gustando por igual

: si

: recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos aquí igual tenias frió

anna alejo inmediatamente la lata

: fueron buenos tiempos (dijo ella)

: y podrían seguir siéndolo

opto por no decir nada

: anna es cierto no lo negare cometí un error pero te juro que solo fue una vez y cuando fuiste a mi oficina paso justo lo que te dije

: dame una razón para creerte

: por que se que aun a pesar de todo confías en mi anna te amo y no volvería a dañarte

: y el daño que ya hiciste ( el chico solo bajo la mirada) yoh no puedes venir disculparte y fingir que nada paso las cosas no funcionan así

: y no pretendo hacerlo tan solo recuerda anna tu y yo éramos felices y aun podemos serlo

: yoh no es tan fácil yo tome una decisión lo siento

ambos quedaron en silencio pero el chico volvió a romperlo

: recuerdas esta banca no se te hace familiar esta escena

: tendría (por desgracia para ella lo recordaba)

: yo si lo recuerdo fue la primera vez después de conocernos en que al fin salimos juntos pero que termino de una forma diferente ( y era cierto era su primer beso)

: no sigas ( dijo en forma de orden)

: por que anna por que aun lo recuerdas como yo . . .. . . . . ese día al igual que este era frió te ofrecí una lata de chocolate y platicamos luego retire un mechón de tu cabello ( mientras lo volvía a hacer) me acerque a ti te dije por fin lo que despertabas en mi la distancia entre los dos se perdió y por fin mi deseo se cumplió

: por favor detente ( dijo al sentir su boca tan cerca a la suya)

: cumple una vez mas mi deseo anna por favor ( dijo esto mientras terminaba con toda distancia entre sus labios)

si esto era un sueño definitivamente no quería regresar a la realidad pero desgraciada mente aunque lo fuera debería despertar algún día

: te amo mi anita

la chica se separa inmediatamente

: si me hiciste venir hasta aquí por eso ya la conseguiste así que me voy

: que eso es todo

: aun esperabas mas

: eso solo que yo . . .. . . pensé que ……

: que te perdonaria y todo sería felicidad no me subestimes yoh si en verdad me conociste sabes que no soy tan fácil de convencer

: al menos me darás una oportunidad

: no ( camino dejando al chico sin habla aun no lo podía asimilar) . . . . .. . . . no te la has ganado aun adiós asakura

"aun" esas palabras resonaron su cabeza es que acaso aun tenia oportunidad

: me la ganare anita lo prometo

: len quieres clamarte seguramente no tarda en llegar

: ya es muy tarde y si le paso algo no me lo perdonaría

: no perdonarías que ren

: anna donde estabas

: de que hablas le informe a jun fui a la empresa

: y se lo dije solo que mi hermano siempre exagera, pero que bueno que ya has llegado quieres cenar algo

: no gracias

: bien entonces los dejo ya es tarde y debo hacer unas llamadas antes de dormir, buenas noches

: que duermas bien hermana

anna iba a caminar detrás de la chica dispuesta a irse pero ren la tomo de la mano( haciéndola voltear entendió inmediatamente que el chico no tenia intenciones de dejarla ir)

: hasta mañana Jun . . . .. . . . . . . pasa algo

: ven acompáñame

: a donde

: solo ven

lo siguió fueron a la cocina

anna se sentó y ren saco una botella del refrigerador y la imito sentándose frente a ella

: quieres (ofreciéndole un poco de leche)

: no gracias

: y dime después de salir de la empresa a donde fuiste

: solo decidí dar una vuelta no me di cuenta del tiempo

dio un sorbo a su botella de leche

: y dime en donde viste a yoh

solo lo miro no entendía como lo sabia

: se cuando mientes………………………………….. y ... se cuando se trata de el... y bien

: cuando regrese... (tomo un poco de aire para continuar) el estaba afuera

: y que quería

: hablar

: todo esta bien

: eso parece

: y al fin lo perdonaste

: ren realmente estoy cansada podemos hablar mañana

: por supuesto

. bien entonces hasta mañana ( se puso de pie)

:anna

ella solo volteo para responder pero no pudo ya que len le planto inesperadamente un beso no opuso resistencia pero igual no lo correspondió

: buenas noches ren (durante toda su platica incluso en este momento anna no se atrevio a verlo a los ojos a )

: si (solo pronuncio eso era una sensación rara la que estaba dentro de el y no era nada placentera anteriormente anna devolvía el beso habían progresado ambos pero ahora todo era igual ya que su respuesta al beso solo fue confusión aun se encontraba de pie tomo su botella y se dirigió afuera de la mansión camino por el jardín camino relajado almenos eso parecía al estar mas adentrado del jardín tomo un sorbo del contenido de la botella se podía notar como su paciencia explotaría apretó duramente sus dientes tratando de controlarse mientras con su mano hacia presión sobre el recipiente que contenia la leche

: esta vez no yoh . . .. . . . .. . . esta vez no te será tan fácil recuperarla ( se podian ver algunas gotas blancas caer mezcladas con gotas rojas ya que al ejercer tanta presión en sus puños termino por romper la botella e incrustándose cristales en su mano) pase lo que pase yo no te lo permitiré

Continuara. . . . .. . .

lamento enteramente no me gusta quedar mal con ustedes ya que hacen mucho con seguir mis historias bueno mis intentos de historias pero desgraciadamente me han cancelado el Internet ya tiene tiempo por ello no eh podido adelantar y miren que realmente ya tenia escrito los adelantos y dirán por que no lo subió en un café Internet pues es lo que tuve que hacer pero no lo hice antes por que en verdad la escuela no me había dejado en fin espero no perderlos pero realmente no es excusa es la amarga realidad

ToT Internet vuelve pronto

Por lo que solo me queda pedirles un favor y ese es que me tengan paciencia en cuanto vuelva a tener servicio los compensare ya que aun sigo pasando los adelantos y asi los subiré más pronto gracias y espero seguir contando con ustedes.

y como prometi fue un yoh anna un poco romantico y por lo mismo en el proximo habrá peleas, si después de todo ren no se puede dejar tan rapido no creen en fin ahora pasemos a lo segundo mas importante y eso es respuesta a los reviews

lintu asakura O.O si no era necesario que me lo dijieras tuve desde un principio la ligera sospecha de que no te caia yoh por los lindos pensamientos jjejejejjeje bueno espero haya sido de tu agrado este adelanto aunque talvez no, igual te agradezco tus comentarios, aguanta este capitulo pronto correspondere a tu paciencia

anna15 es bueno saber que te gusta el ren anna o si dejarias de leer esto aun no he pensado el final no se con quien eso de que ren ya piensa que es de su propiedad era cierto pero ahora vera que aun no puede cantar victoria, en fin estoy en un gran dilema con forme a las parejas pero igual espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final

PiPOcHI gracias que lindo es saber que te gustan mis fics hago el mayor esfuerzo para que no aburran pero es que a veces se me va la inspiración y tambien te lo digo a ti lo de las parejas aun me tienen pensando no se que sera al final

caprica vaya una amante mas del len anna que bueno pobre yoh va perdiendo su gracia, te agradezco tus comentarios espero seguir contando con tu apoyo

Nemessys jejeje aunque no puede ser tu favorito trade de ser mas concisa no te preocupes pronto ren reclamara lo que quiere mil gracias por seguir mi historia significa mucho para mi tus comentarios y gracias por la invitacion por el momento no pude entrar pero lo intentare te lo aseguro

Bueno por ahora me despido mil gracias a todos no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo por que talvez los haga dudar sobre la parja que quieren que quede al final ok cuidense y espero que esten muy bien cuidense mucho los quiere

lovehao

Creo que necesitamos tiempo tiempo había escuchado bien acaso no se daba cuenta que era lo que ella no quería

: digo talvez necesitamos pensarlo bien

: acaso el tenia que pensarlo ella fue la engañada pero y el


	18. TRISTE DERROTA

Triste derrota

Su rostro se encontraba parcialmente iluminado gracias al reflejo de su monitor al parecer estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia ya que no quitaba la vista de encima de este, pero era solo eso, solo aparentaba ya que la hoja te texto se encontraba en blanco, su oficina estaba cada vez mas oscura ya que la tarde estaba a punto de terminar dando paso a la noche, se sentía cansado, derrotado su vida se había convertido en una carrera donde su oponente sin importar lo mucho que el se esforzara no podía vencerlo, todo cuanto hizo y había ganado se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos incluso en esos momentos le parecía completamente inútil volver a intentarlo (sonrió crudamente) acaso esta era la hora de por fin darse por vencido, nunca había sentido una sensación tan duramente como en este momento, siempre obtenía lo que quería y se proponía pero con ella fue diferente y desde un principio lo fue ya que la vio como aquella chica que lo complementaba con aquella que compartía grandes logros y fracasos de su vida tan iguales a la vez pero tan diferentes en cuestión de amor pero ya era hora de hacer algo no podía continuar así (vio su mano la cual mostraba algunas cortaduras) sabia perfectamente que así no lograría nada solo cicatrices y mas dolor del que tal vez pudiera aguantar su confesión con sigo mismo fue interrumpida por el foquito que prendió del teléfono que indicaba que su secretaria estaba al teléfono

: Si que pasa. .. . .. . .. . Esta bien dile que pase (dijo ocultando rápidamente su mano herida

: Que onda chinito como estas

El chico solo le dirigió una mirada fría y cortante

: Eh yo? quise decir muy buenas tardes joven tao como se encuentra

: quieres dejarte de tonterías

: bien creo que no fue muy buena idea venir, … pero vine solo a dejarte esto ( sacando y colocando unos libros en el escritorio) pilika me los encargo . .. . . . .. . .bueno nos vemos

: no espera horo lo lamento y gracias (dijo mientras tomaba los libros con sumo cuidado con su mano izquierda)

: no hay por que pero creo que no quieres compañía

: de hecho creo que no me haría daño un poco

: si es así aquí sigo

: si lo se gracias

: es por anna verdad (dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a tao)

: soy tan obvio

: no solo soy muy perspicaz (con esto logro que el chico tao sonriera ligeramente)y que sucedió

ren tomo aire y dijo

: yoh fue a buscarla ayer y (hizo una pausa) al parecer las cosas están mejor entre ellos

: anna te dijo eso

negó pesadamente con la cabeza

: no era necesario, el solo verla demostraba que si

: realmente sientes algo fuerte por ella

: mas de lo que yo mismo imaginaba (dijo pasando su mano izquierda con frustración sobre su rostro)

: lamento decirlo pero tarde o temprano ellos tenían que hablar

: lo se solo esperaba que fuera después (el chico guardo silencio velozmente)

: después de que tu y anna tuvieran algo mas "formal"

: si . . . .. . . .. . . pero ahora se que solo fue perdida de tiempo

: no hablas enserio verdad

: es que si tan solo la hubieras visto es sorprendente ver como alguien puede tener tanto poder sobre anna,

: quieres decirme que todo acabo

: si es hora de aceptarlo yoh siempre será el numero uno para ella y francamente nunca me ha gustado ser el numero dos, me será difícil al principio pero será lo mejor

: entonces te rindes

: no tengo muchas alternativas

: vas a estar bien

: eso espero

: se que no te darás por vencido tan rápidamente ren te conozco no eres de los que se rinden así como así . .. . NO…. sin antes dar pelea

: (sonrió mas relajado) si, es cierto valla soy tan obvio que para que TU te des cuenta es mucho

: oye ¬¬

: pero esta vez debo pensar si en verdad vale la pena intentarlo

: talvez llegue una señal

: justo cuando empiezo a tomarte enserio me respondes eso (dijo esto con una risa cínica)

: oye nunca subestimes aquellas fuerzas que trabajan por nosotros, el destino es caprichoso

: entonces debo suponer que me apoyas

: pongámoslo así si sigues con ese carácter con quien voy a divertirme y pelear, hacerte enojar ya no es tan divertido

: si es verdad, sabes últimamente hablas usando tu cerebro algo nuevo

:¬¬

: y no se por que presiento que todo esto es gracias a cierta chica de cabello rosado

: O/o eh no se de que hablas ( se paro de su asiento rápidamente ) es mejor que me valla ya es tarde y hay algo importante que debo hacer ( de hecho algo se le había olvidado)

: bien, ah y .. . .. saluda a tamao de mi parte

: si claro ( se golpeo la cabeza al ver que había caído en la trampa)

: no has cambiado del todo

: adiós

El chico aniu salio de la oficina pero antes de cerrar la puerta se asomo y dijo

: Ah y por cierto deberías curarte esas heridos o se infectaran el herirte a ti mismo solo demuestra masoquismo no amor

Ren sonrió para si mismo aun subestimaba al chico del norte, volvió a pasar su vista por su mano era cierto debía hacer algo, apago su monitor tomo sus cosas y salio de su oficina, el trayecto a casa se le hizo mas largo de lo habitual y al tomar el volante con su mano herida para dar vuelta y entrar a la mansión un rasgo de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro, pero para su suerte ya estaba en casa, bajo rápidamente y prosiguió a entrar a su casa

: llegas tarde

se detuvo frente a ella lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla detenidamente, por dios le parecía tan hermosa, guardo silencio y permaneció así hasta que

: hermano llegas tarde, todo esta bien

: si jun solo tuve cosas que hacer (solo se limito a decir eso)

: quieres cenar?

: No, sabes tuve un día muy pesado lo que realmente quiero es descansar así que mejor iré a dormir

: Bien entonces que tengas buena noche hermano

: Si hasta mañana

Paso junto a las dos chicas sin detenerse

la hermana del menor de los tao volteo a ver a anna algo confundida a lo que la rubia solo se alzo de hombros

: buenas noches jun

se dirigió a su alcoba realmente si se sentía cansado no había probado bocado en todo el día pero ciertamente ahora no tenia ganas, se detuvo antes de llegar a su alcoba y entro en un cuarto encendió la luz y se acerco a un botiquín saco algodón y alcohol la noche anterior solo se curo la mano con un chorro de alcohol y aun sentía algo que le molestaba dentro de su mano reviso con detenimiento encontrando un pequeño fragmente de vidrio sumamente enterrado el culpable de que aun sintiera dolor lo saco e inmediatamente comenzó a gotear sangre de su mano su rostro mostró una ligera expresión de dolor abrió la llave y dejo correr su sangre mezclada con agua

: que sucedió (dijo una voz tras el la cual estaba mezclada con un poco de sorpresa)

: nada solo que a veces se me olvida como medir mi fuerza (sonrió cínicamente y sin quitar su vista de la mano)

la chica tomo inmediatamente su mano y comenzó a desinfectar herida por herida.

La tenia frente a el y sus manos moviéndose con sumo cuidado para curarlo, esto si que era difícil deseaba tanto abrazarla tener ese calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo simplemente besarla demostrarle que el la protegería siempre sin importar lo que a el le sucediera.

Poco a poco sin que ambos se percataran el acercamiento fue mas ligero el chico la observaba mas que embelesado al fin ella termino con su labor de curarlo y al dirigir su mirada a el tuvo el acercamiento mas tentador que podía haber esperado sus labios estaban tan cerca solo era cuestión de que alguien cortara espacio y asi sucedió

: gracias ( ren se inclino lentamente como reacción de su parte la chica solo pudo cerrar sus ojo s y esperar) buenas noches (dijo separándose de golpe y saliendo del cuarto)

en cuanto las palabras del chico llegaron a sus oídos abrió los ojos definitivamente no esperaba eso, volteo hacia la puerta pero el ya se había retirado

: que descanses (dijo en un susurro, tomo el alcohol y el resto del algodón guardándolos apago la luz y se dirigió a su cuarto entro en el y cerro tras de si quedando recargada en la puerta, definitivamente estaba confundida ren no la beso . . .. . y ahora que lo analizaba acaso estaba triste por ello.

ya se encontraba acostado en su cama una oportunidad una muy grande y logro manejar la situación fue difícil pero lo logro solo esperaba que pudiera mantener esa postura cielos si que le seria muy difícil, pero era lo mejor si definitivamente era hora de aceptar su cruel pero indiscutible derrota.

Esta historia continuara . . .. . .. .

Debo agradecer mucho y en especial a

**CAPRICA**

Gracias TwT sobre todo por tu comprensión pero además por seguir leyendo esto si se lo que me pediste en tu otro review pero realmente debía hacerlo pero no te desanimes como dice horo ren no se rinde tan fácil o no sin antes no pelear y espera el próximo capitulo ya que recompensare tu fidelidad, cuídate mucho y espero tus comentarios

Y a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y aun no han dejado una opinión ojala lo consideren ya que estas me ayudan a mejorar y es una fuerte motivación espero sus respuestas y cuídense mucho

Su amiga que los quiere

lovehao


	19. CELOS

Capitulo 19

celos

Despertó muy temprano tomo un baño y se dispuso a abandonar su habitación aun estaba muy oscuro pero era justo lo que deseaba camino silenciosamente hasta bajar las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una botella de leche la destapo y dio un sorbo

: joven ren desea algo de desayunar ( dijo una señora tras de el)

: no debo llegar temprano al trabajo, solo dile a jun que llegare tarde

: como usted ordene joven

Dio un sorbo mas a la botella la dejo en la mesa y salio encendió su coche y rápidamente salio de la mansión prendió su radio en las noticias para amenizar el ambiente noticias del clima bolsa de valores cosas aburridas pero por lo menos tenia en que pensar, llego temprano al trabajo bajo de su coche tomo su saco y ascendió por el elevador a su oficina, ya eran varios días en los cuales seguía la misma rutina incluso ya todo lo hacia como reflejo.

: buenos días joven tao

: buenos días tienes las carpetas que te encargue ayer

: si ahora mismo las llevo a su oficina y también le recuerdo que hoy tiene junta a las 12, ah y su padre hablo para informar que no podría venir y que se hiciera cargo de recibir a los accionistas y cerrar el trato de la comercializadora

: bien a que hora vendrán

: a las 3

: será un poco tarde has una reservación en el restaurante de siempre para esa hora y llámalos para citarlos ahí

: Como usted diga joven

Entro a su oficina

: aquí están las carpetas

: bien por favor no me pases llamadas a menos que se trate de mi padre o mi hermana fuera de ahí no quiero interrupciones

: muy bien joven y si viene el joven asakura o el joven Usui

: solo si se trata de horo

su secretaria lo vio algo confundida

: pasa algo

: no nada . .. . . .. muy bien como usted ordene

Bien era hora de comenzar a trabajar comenzó a leer unas carpetas y anotar algunas cosas en su computadora realmente ponía todo de su parte para concentrarse en lo que hacia eran ya las 9: 37 y lo estaba logrando aun no pensaba en ella mostró una mueca de fastidio al darse cuenta que lo acababa de hacer y mas cuando acepto que era en lo único que pensaba desde que despertó esto empezaba a ser un poco desagradable debía demostrarse que tenia fuerza de voluntad pero no lo lograba que se supone que debería hacer ahora.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

muy buenos días jun

: buenos días anna despertaste temprano

: si decidí salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio temprano

: a y no viste a ren

: a ren no acaso no esta en casa

: no me dijeron que salio temprano y que llegaría tarde

: otra vez

: si últimamente esta mas responsable que nunca...pasa algo

: no iré a tomar un baño y bajare a desayunar

: bien iras a trabajar hoy

: si hoy también ( dijo no con muchos ánimos)

anna desde que visito por ultima vez al señor Michael decidió regresar debía ocuparse de algo y estar todo el día en casa de los Tao ya no era tan agradable además no le gustaba ser una carga debería seguir con su trabajo y pronto tendría que irse de esa mansión

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

: bien entonces queda aceptada tu propuesta ren ( dijo un señor)

: baya es bueno que un joven como tu tenga bien puesta la cabeza sobre los hombros (menciono una integrante de la junta)

: En tao hizo muy bien en dejarte a cargo de esta empresa ( menciono otro integrante)

: muchas gracias señores es un honor para mi trabajar con ustedes ahora me disculpan debo atender otros asuntos de mi padre

: el trabajo nunca termina para ti

: que puedo decir eso me mantiene ocupado

: baya len la mujer que se case con tigo deberá aprender a compartirte con tu trabajo aunque también será muy afortunada

: si ya lo creo . . .. . . .. . . .. . bueno con su permiso me retiro

. por supuesto nos veremos en la próxima junta

_afortunada_ si claro pensó con fastidio si supieran que la persona que roba sus pensamientos no piensa igual, en fin para que seguir pensando en ello al fin y al cabo no valía la pena

llego como siempre puntual al sitio de encuentro algunos ya lo esperaban y otros llegaron poco tiempo después de el una vez que comieron y cerraron el contrato todos comenzaron a irse se quedo hasta el ultimo, tomo el ultimo sorbo a su bebida firmo la cuenta y se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar

al pasar por una mesa algo definitivamente llamaba su atención tanto que el chico que capto su atención pudo darse cuenta

"acaso el mundo podía ser tan pequeño o las casualidades tan grandes"

: ren hola que haces aquí ( dijo invitándolo a acercarse)

: lo mismo pregunto ( volteando a ver a la acompañante de este)

: recuerdas a matty

: matty?

: Matilda Matisse veo que no te acuerdas de mi ( se atrevió a decir la chica)

: bueno es que yo . . … un momento eras la amiga de yoh y horo la del salón de junto en tercero no? y creo que después tomaste clases con nosotros

:: si esa soy yo ( menciono un poco desilusionada)

: pues hola ( dijo no muy animado)

: pilika y horo no tardan en llegar nos acompañas

: lo lamento aun mi día no termina con el trabajo

: esta bien te entiendo pero me debes una comida ( se atrevió a decir la chica)

: si claro( dijo un poco sorprendido), bueno nos vemos luego

: oye ren espera

: que pasa yoh

: necesito hablar contigo puedo verte mañana en tu oficina

: si solo que estaré desocupado hasta tarde

: bien entonces pasare por tu oficina en la tarde

: bien

: ren todo esta bien entre nosotros

: claro por que no debería estarlo

: no se te noto un poco diferente

: es solo el trabajo, sabes yoh se me hace tarde y

: si no te preocupes ya no te quito mas tiempo

se volvió a dirigir a la mesa y tomo asiento

: vaya ren sigue siendo el mismo chico elegante trabajador e increíblemente guapo de siempre

: vaya acaso alguien esta fijándose en ren debo preguntar que sucedió con mi hermano

: vamos yoh como si no los supieras para mi siempre ren fue el numero uno y hao era el numero uno pero de media escuela no lo niego tu hermano era sumamente apuesto y además de todo la chica mas popular era su novia pero no era para menos anna es realmente hermosa

: si lo es ( si lo es dijo un poco triste)

: que además de todo tuvo una gran suerte casándose con un chico igual de apuesto pero mas lindo

: suerte, si claro

: pasa algo malo pro cierto aun no me has dicho por que no pudo venir

: anna y yo estamos pasando por algunos problemas

: lo siento no debí preguntar

: no esta bien,(tratando de sonreír) . . .. . miento no esta nada bien

: han hablado

: si pero creo que ya es hora de poner todo en claro incluso creo que será mejor darle un tiempo a anna libre de mi

: yoh todo va a salir bien y si crees que eso en necesario adelante, sabes que cuentas conmigo

: si claro . .. gracias

: hola me extrañaban

:¡ pilka!

: hola matty como has estado

: muy bien pero y en donde esta horo

: horo quiso que lo disculparan pero tuvo algo que hacer

: es una lastima

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_talvez la reciente llegada de matty pudo haber sido para bien bueno después de todo yoh y ella compartieron un pasado y donde hubo fuego_ .. . . . . .

_no alto que estas haciendo acaso quieres desilusionarte otra vez_ no debía mentirse así mismo ya que la verdad cada vez era mas difícil de asimilar en verdad su nuevo comportamiento lo hacia sentir nauseas nunca fue muy cariñoso y expresivo y eso le había funcionado perfectamente en estos años de su vida incluso con sus antiguas novias no había cambiado mucho y cuando lo hace es con la persona equivocada, bueno al menos ahora veía un poco mas claras las cosas ya era un comienzo. Realmente no tenia ya nada que hacer pero tampoco queria estar con yoh decidió caminar ya después mandaría por su coche

no sintió el pasar de las horas incluso a pesar de haber caminado mucho no estaba cansado se lo debía a su muy buena condición física, camino incluso por viejos rumbos muy conocidos y con un sin fin de recuerdos la preparatoria donde había estudiado estaba frente a sus ojos se sentó en un lugar cercano para observarla mas en esa preparatoria compartió con su amigos grandes momentos se acordó de hao, el y hao eran grandes amigos incluso se llevaba mejor con el que con yoh, hao y anna eran novios cuando lo conoció y cuando le presento a su novia ciertamente no le puso mucho interés en esos tiempos tenia en quien ocuparse pero cuando todo se acabo anna fue la primera en apoyarlo talvez ahí empezó a estimarla ya que de todos era con anna con quien podía hablar sin disfrazar sus sentimientos, el poder hablar con ella abiertamente y la similitud de sus caracteres lo hizo sentirse identificado y por que no decirlo atraído hacia ella era simplemente bueno tenerla al lado aun en esos tiempos solo sentía amistad pero y ahora que lo pensaba cuando realmente se enamoro de ella quedo pensativo y entonces lo recordó

fue desde la primera vez en que ella lo beso todo por un reto de pilika por vengarse de que yoh la besara en un juego de castigos

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

: oye pilika ¬¬ ( menciono un molesto hao)

: lo siento hao pero ella se lo busco ( dijio pilika totalmente roja como yoh)

: vamos no se por que tanto drama ( dijo anna molesta y dirigiéndose a ren si su novio beso a tamao por que ella no besar a ren al fin y al cabo era tan solo su mejor amigo)

_recuerdo como me senti al verla acercarse como siempre tan determinante y decidida en lo que hacia por un segundo comencé a sentir nervios jamás había visto a anna como algo mas que una amiga pero entonces sucedió_

anna por fin tomo al chico chino y lo beso sin pensarlo dos veces

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

aun recordaba esa sensación dulce fresca no podía mentir ese beso retumbo en su cabeza y en su corazón pero aun ahí siendo novia de hao el no podía hacer mucho asi que decidió olvidarlo pero para su mala o buena suerte el siempre estuvo cuando anna lo necesitaba logrando encariñarse mas de ella, y sucedió, sucedió lo que tal vez era una oportunidad para el

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

: anna que haces aquí todos están esperándote en la .. . .. . pasa algo

: ren sabias que hao iba a irse a Alemania

: bueno lo había comentado algunas veces por que

: yo no lo sabia hasta ahora

: bueno pero supongo que será después de

: acaba de hablarme esta en el aeropuerto y su vuelo sale en una hora

: que pero el no nos dijo nada

: dice que odia las despedidas ( al mismo tiempo que mostraba un sobre arrugado en su mano)

: bueno pero si quieres podemos alcanzarlo

: no

: estas segura

: por supuesto fue su decisión fue tan cobarde como para no decirme nada entonces que se large

: estas bien

: no, no lo estoy pero tampoco pienso ponerme peor, sabes será mejor que me baya no estoy como para dar explicaciones

: te acompaño

: no necesito compañía estaré bien

: vamos es el pretexto perfecto para no estar con ellos (mintió realmente anna le preocupaba)

: ahora te sirvo como pretexto?

: pues si no me dejas ir contigo no servirá del todo

: tonto

: vamos, te llevo a tu casa

: gracias

y asi ambos se marcharon de aquel lugar

la segunda vez que la tuvo cerca a el fue en la muerte de su padres ese trágico accidente que borro la sonrisa de sus labios por mucho tiempo, recordó lo frágil y susceptible que anna estuvo, el la acompaño en todo momento ya que sus padres y los de anna tenían cierta relación por trato de negocios, Jun siempre estimo a anna la quería como a una hermana según Jun desde que la conoció pudo sentir la gran esencia que anna tenia

el ver que una chica tan determinante como ella y calculadora tuviera un lado dulce la hacia ser unica cada dia junto a ella lo cautivaba mas y mas siempre estuvieron juntos en los peores y mejores momentos y si no hubiera sido por ese estupido viaje tal vez el en lugar de yoh sería su novio ahora, pero en fin las cosas pasan por algo talvez así debían pasar. En fin fuera como fuera no podía hacer mucho. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su mansión aun debia hacer algo antes de dormir " oh no " lo recordó debía tener unas carpetas que dejo en su conche para poder hacer lo que debía hacer no tenia otro remedio mas que volver por su coche, obviamente ya era tarde el estacionamiento del lugar lucia un poco mas vació pidió que le llevaran su auto y al esperarlo una voz ligeramente insegura lo hizo voltear

: de regreso?

: ah hola aun sigues aquí

: si hace poco todos se fueron

: y te dejaron sola?. . . no son muy buenos anfitriones ( dijo sin ponerle mucha atención y viendo si ya traían su coche)

: yoh fue a dejar a pilika

: y te dejaron así como así

: (nego con la cabeza) les dije que alguien vendría por mi a decir verdad quería caminar un rato

: aun así creo que te dejaron muy rápido

: yoh tenia cosas que hacer y el me conoce un **no** de mi parte es solo un no

: bien eres determinante, pero aun así creo que es tarde no quieres que te lleve

( que si quería por dios acaso debía preguntar claro que quería)

: si no es mucha molestia, realmente no pensé que la noche fuera tan fría

: no no es nada vamos

: claro ( dijo sonriente la chica y subió al coche)

las calles se encontraban considerablemente vacías ren se encontraba concentrado en por donde iba y matty trataba de verlo de reojo

: y entonces estas hospedada desde ayer en ese hotel

: si y es bueno que sepas donde este, realmente tenia miedo de no saberte dirigir por el camino correcto ( dijo sonriente)

: si anteriormente me hospedaba ahí ( menciono totalmente serio)

: ya veo

siguió manejando pero para su mala suerte le toco el alto, a poca distancia se encontraba la compañía de modelaje donde ahora anna se encontraba ya trabajando se pregunto si acaso anna seguía ahi el no se molestaría en pasar por ella (se concentro tanto que no pudo ocultar la mirada de desilusión que reflejaron sus ojos al recordar que sus sentimientos no eran completamente correspondidos)

: pasa algo

: que?

: que si pasa algo el semáforo ya cambio

: ah lo siento ( dijo y volvió a tomar camino)

: estas bien te noto preocupado

: no es nada solo . . .. . .. . .. es solo que hay veces en que las cosas no salen como quisieras

: si se mucho de eso pero la esperanza muere al ultimo

: si pero cuando muere te das cuenta que era mejor no tenerla

: no puedo creer que un chico como tu piense eso

: un chico como yo?

: siempre te admire ( dijo sonrojada) sabes eras determinante en lo que querías y lo lograbas, como cuando lograste lo del intercambio en la universidad incluso fue por ese viaje que ya no pude conocerte mejor pero en poco tiempo pude ver lo entregado que podías ser, se que las cosas que deseamos no siempre las obtenemos la vida seria muy fácil si fuera asi y por lo tanto aburrida, pero al menos aun cuando pierdas puedes hacer que quede la satisfacción de que realmente lo intentaste hasta al final y sentirte satisfecho con ello o muy feliz por al fin lograrlo

sonrio por primera vez

: quien podria pensar que una chica tan sonriente como tu pueda hablar con tanta seriedad

: oye (reclamo) yo puedo ser muy seria si quiero

: gracias realmente necesitaba oir algo asi

: me alegra haberte ayudado y aquí me quedo yo, muchas gracias ( dijo con una amplia sonrisa que llamo la atención de ren y sin darse cuenta la chica beso su mejilla) adios ( bajo del coche y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel)

ren se quedo algo sorprendido era cierto ahora recordaba un poco mas de esa chica era demasiado abierta sincera e impulsiva

el resto del viaje ya no fue tan pesado era cierto horo y matty dijieron algo similar de formas distintas pero el mensaje era el mismo "intentarlo hasta el final"

una vez que llego a la mansión entro a la cocina sin prender la luz se dirigio al refrigerador con un vaso en la mano lo abrio y saco una botella de leche sirvio un poco en su vaso y regreso el resto al refrigerador cerrandolo

: quieres algo de cenar

: hola pense que aun no llegabas

: hace poco llegue y bien

: no gracias solo tomare esto

dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. anna decidió no prender la luz para no arruinar la atmósfera que otorgaba los reflejos de la luna

: puedo acompañarte

: claro

: y como sigue tu mano ( dijo sentándose a un lado de el)

: bien gracias

: me alegra

ren lucho contra todos sus instintos por no tomarla posesivamente entre sus brazos y besarla con furia y pasion

: y estuviste ocupado

: si realmente tuve un dia difícil estuvo lleno de trabajo

: sabes comenzaba a extrañarte . .. .. . . es difícil no tenerte cerca

: bueno yo . .. .

: ren realmente quiero aclarar nuestra situación es decir . .. .

: anna

: si

ren tenia miedo de oir lo que pudiera salir de los labios de la chica rubia ya que un "seamos amigos" iba a ser difícil de asimilar, pero mínimo antes de oir eso queria un ultimo dulce recuerdo de anna no lo penso mas y silencio sus labios con un delicado, ansioso y deseado beso

pudo observar claramente como se acercaba a ella y pudo haberlo evitado pero por una razon no lo hizo y estaba conciente de cual era " lo deseaba" si desde hace tiempo esperaba volver a estar al lado de ren correspondió el beso pero en poco tiempo decidió separarse quien se creía ren primero la hacia creer en un mundo genial luego la trataba con indiferencia y cuando el lo deseaba la besaba era hora de aclarar su situación incluso de eso iba a hablar antes de su nada desagradable interrupción por parte del chico, pero para desgracia de anna ren lo interpreto de otra forma

demonios por que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos era obvio que ella aun no correspondía a sus sentimientos y con la forma en que ella corto el beso no podía negarlo, lo habia hecho tan bien había resistido a la tentación de verla pero ahora el mismo debía arruinarlo

: lo siento no debí hacerlo ( dijo separándose de ella y acercándose a la salida de la cocina encendió la luz y sin voltear se despidió de anna) buenas noches

: ren espera ( anna camino hacia el estaba dispuesta a decirle que en todo este tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar si quiera un segundo en el y se lo diria después de besarlo nuevamente)

: que sucede ( dijo volteando)

: ren solo queria decirte ( dijo levemente sonrojada y nerviosa su mirada se encontraba agachada pero cuando llego a el la alzo por completo) que ( y al ver el rostro del chico chino su sonrisa desapareció)

anna no pudo dejar pasar por alto la pequeña mancha que ren llevaba en su mejilla

: decirme que? (dijo un poco molesto)

: que es esto (dijo limpiándole el rostro con uno de su dedos)

: parece labial

: no, no parece es labial

: si tienes razón

: pensé que habías tenido un día lleno de trabajo

: si pero también es necesario descansar un poco

: baya descanso que debió haber sido

: la verdad es que fue uno muy bueno, bueno anna nos vemos si no me apuro tardare en terminar

se quedo molesta ren ahora era todo cortante, llegaba tarde y además llegaba con marcas de labial, y sobre todo como se atrevía a decírselo tan tranquilamente auque quisiera negarlo estaba furiosa. un momento que estaba pensando ren era libre el podía hacer lo que quisiera aunque eso implicara que se olvidara de ella después de todo ella misma lo dijo era lo mejor ( volteo sus ojos negros para ver hacia donde ren se había ido suspiro derrotada y volvió a tomar su camino) pero si era lo mejor por que estaba tan molesta .. . por que setia una furia incontrolable y deseaba saber quien era la causante de tal mancha acaso estaba celosa

pudo notar lo ligeramente molesta que anna estaba y si mintió pero si algo el sabia es que era bueno aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te daba y si con esto anna veía que no lo tenia seguro por que no utilizarlo no recordaba muy bien como pudo llegar esa milagrosa mancha a su rostro pero definitivamente lo ayudo, después lo recordó era de matty bueno después del favor que le hizo ahora si la invitaría a cenar. Ya que gracias a ella podia dormir pensando en el lindo rostro molesto de la rubia de sus sueños

continuara . . . .. .

mil disculpas por la tardanza pero la inspiración a veces se va ejejej pero por ustedes sigo aquí y pues gracias a quienes a pesar de no haber sido un adelanto dejaron su review

ludovico Asakura

es bueno que al fin te hayas decidido a dejarme tu opinión gracias en verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo y pues ya veremos que pasa si es un yohxanna renxanna o annax? Todo depende de sus peticiones

SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO

Verdad que es divino este trio romantico jeejeje pues me alegra e igual puedo decirte que me da gusto tener alguien mas que lea esto gracias y espero seguir recibiendo comentarios de tu parte

caprica

gracias siempre puedo confiar en ti por eso te quiero ( lovehao va y la abraza) es bueno saber que no me abandonas y pues perdona la demora es que tuve una huelga de inspiración pero aquí el capitulo y con respecto a los reviews pues ya ves a veces no se atreven a dejarlos en fin lo importante es que cuento con los tuyos

lintu asakura

¬¬ con que me habias abandonado TwT eres mala, pero haber si con estos capitulos regresas a mis historias espero que si no quiero perderte

citlalli

alguien mas que se atrevio a dejarme un review mil gracias y si ya estoy pensando en llegar al final asi que espera un poco mas

y bueno como eh podido ver que algunos se animaron a dejar su opinión espero que los demas se animen me harian muy feliz y pues si ya es hora de ir acabando con la historia ya son muchas hojas y pues por ello pido que me digan cual es su pareja favorita incluso pueden sugerir eh

cuidense mucho y según respuesta y comentarios subire el siguiente capitulo.


	20. UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SER FELIZ

Capitulo 20

Una oportunidad para ser feliz

Se encontraba dando constantes vueltas a la cuchara dentro de su café ya llevaba así 15 minutos, observo su reloj pesadamente horo llevaba 20 minutos de retraso al fin dejo a un lado su cuchara y dio un sorbo una mueca de desaprobación quedo en su rostro el café estaba sumamente frio, no sabia por que si quiera ella llego puntual cuando sabia que horo no lo haria, aun asi su mal humor no le lo debía a su ahora amigo pensaba en que ayer estaba dispuesta a confesar todo aquello que ren le hacia sentir pero gracias a su linda marca en el rostro no lo hizo "tal vez fue lo mejor" después de todo las cosas pasan por algo

: antes de que digas nada, debo agregar que yo sugerí que nos viéramos media hora después tu no quisiste y pues yo . .. . ..

: un hola anna me hubiera bastado

: ok entiendo estas molesta pero tu sabes bien que no me paro antes de las 9

: horo ya entendí en fin ya estas aquí

: estas comprensible eso a que se debe

: si sigues preguntando ya no estaré tan comprensible

: bien entiendo y en donde están pilika y tamao

: como no venias fueron a dejar unas carpetas pero mira ahí vienen

: horo buenos días

: buenos días tammy ( dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios) y mi hermana

: liserth vino a buscarla

: oye y con que permiso

: amor no te pongas así

: vaya hasta que al fin el lento de horo se decidió

: oye anna ¬¬

: cuanto tiempo ya llevan

: dos semanas

: pues realmente felicidades horo te conseguiste a una hermosa mujer e inteligente

: lo se

: y a tamao . . . . . o.o!.. bueno horo no es malo

: jajaj graciosita ¬¬

: y tu como estas anna (tamao ya sabia la mayor parte de la historia) aun no hablas con yoh

: no aun no pero estoy bien

: en verdad deseo que puedan arreglar todo

: si yo también lo quisiera

: por cierto ayer pude ver a ren y muy bien acompañado por cierto

: tamao no quieres comer algo ( dijo un alterado horo)

: a ren en donde

: si iban en su coche yo los pude ver ya que ( se sonrojo) estaba esperando a horo como a ren le toco un alto pues lo vi

: por que no vamos por algo yo tengo hambre ( trato de cambiar el tema)

: Entonces ren iba con alguien

: si y su acompañante si que era bonita

: ya veo que bien (fingió lo mejor que pudo)

: me alegro ren es muy apuesto ya era hora y dime anna tu no sabes nada de su nueva novia

: no no sabia nada, no solemos hablar mucho ultimamente

: bueno pues tendrás que investigar verdad horo

: eh bueno tamao tengo hambre

: si ya te oí amor ahora te traigo algo anna deseas algo mas

: no tamao gracias

: de las cosas que se entera uno, parece que no tenias planeado decirme nada verdad

: anna no quería decirte nada tal vez no era ren ya sabes hay muchos coches iguales

: Porsche Carrera GT negro con insignia de la familia tao

: O.o?si yo pienso comprarme uno en verdad son mas baratos de lo que crees

: ¬¬ tonto , no tienes por que ocultarlo ya sabia algo incluso tenia pruebas

: enserio

: si

: estas bien mira no te formes ideas antes de tiempo debe haber una razón ren realmente siente algo grande por ti y lo sabes

: sabes que es lo peor ayer estuve a punto de decirle a ren que lo intentáramos

: enserio me alegra

: bromeas estuve a punto de quedar como una idiota ante el talvez en verdad el lo esta intentando con alguien mas y yo solo pude arruinarselo

: no definitivamente no lo creo estoy seguro que esto tiene una explicación clara quieres que hable con el

: no asi es mejor ren merece ser feliz realmente lo merece y no soy quien para arruinarle esa oportunidad

: y por que no ha de serlo a tu lado

: solo quiero lo mejor para el y si es con alguien mas adelante además estoy segura que si ayer no se lo dije nada es por que fue lo mejor

: oye anna escucha . . . .

: aquí esta tu pastel

: gracias tammy

: que pasa

: nada solo le decía a horo que debía irme no me gusta hacer mal tercio además debo ir a comprar algunas cosas

: estas segura pilika quería hablar con tigo

: no . . se que ella tardara descuida luego le hablo por teléfono adiós

no es que le costara sonreír y no es que lo hiciera muy seguido pero estaba segura que no podría soportar ni un segundo mas tratando de aparentar que no le importaba frente a ellos, asi que había alguien mas en la vida de ren? no podía evitar dejar de sentirse mal un poco desilusionada quizás en verdad quiso luchar y no dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia ese chico pero al final cayo, cayo en eso brazos dulces que siempre lograban protegerla y confortarla, en esos ojos sinceros y profundamente enigmáticos que solo mostraban preocupación y cariño en esos labios que solo rogaban un poco de amor ahora es cuando sentía todo lo que alguna vez provoco en el lo sofocante de tener a quien quieres tan cerca y cruelmente no interesado en ti ( sonrió melancólicamente) pero no entendía como los sentimientos de ese chico hacia ella pudieron ser tan efímeros aunque no lo culpaba ella solo se encargo de repetirle constantemente que buscara a alguien mas ahora solo el le hizo caso ( suspiro derrotada) estaba conciente que horo tenia razón,no debía precipitar las cosas pero también estaba totalmente segura de cuan egoísta había sido todo este tiempo le dio esperanzas y aun no estaba segura si ella estaba lista para ser esa persona que lo hiciera feliz el se merecía alguien que solo viviese para el que correspondiera plenamente a ese cariño tan oculto pero increíblemente existente, y sinceramente tenia miedo de solo herirlo mas en pocas palabras ren merecía una oportunidad para ser feliz y ella solo se lo estaba dificultando pues a estas altura aun no estaba segura si ella podía lograr darle tal felicidad, auqneu si lo de ren no era cierto aun había una oportunidad

llego una vez mas a la mansión de los tao definitivamente lo ocurrido era una gran señal para darle a entender que debía empezar a buscar un nuevo hogar decidió hacer unas llamadas conocía a algunos vendedores de bienes raíces y debía hacerlo antes de empeorar las cosas

: suena bien cuando podré verlo . . . . ya veo si estoy interesada el precio suena logico en cuanto pueda verlo me hablas

Ren entro anna siguió hablando no tenia intenciones de que el no se enterara

: bien si el no se anima yo me intereso no necesito un apartamento muy grande bien adiós

: que haces

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante el chico pues ya estaba haciendo planes y el no estaba en ellos y ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de decírselo antes

: buscando departamento

Sintió un gran hueco en su estomago al oírla hablar

: entonces piensas irte ya

: si en cuanto me hable ire a ver si me convence el apartamento ojala sea pronto

: ojala así sea pero dime desde cuando estas buscando apartamento

: desde hoy pensé que seria lo mejor

: hay alguna razón

: solo creo que es lo mejor ya cause muchas molestias aquí y sabes que siempre viví sola creo que incluso estaba tardándome ( trato de sonreír)

: y piensas buscar a yoh ( se maldijo a lo bajo por preguntar)

: a que viene tu pregunta

: no lo se solo quise saber

: aun no lo se ( dijo sin ánimos de seguir)

: eso supuse

: a que te refieres

: olvídalo

: olvidar que? Que creas que no puedo estar sola y que dependo de alguien a mi lado para estar bien ( acaso la creía tan débil)

: es verdad (dijo amargamente)eres fuerte no necesitas de nadie a tu lado pero no lo digo por eso es solo que últimamente no has tomado las mejores decisiones y puedes salir lastimada

: es verdad no eh tomado las mejores decisiones sobre todo en estos últimos días pero descuida eso va a cambiar por ello me voy de aquí

: antes dime por mala decisión te refieres a estar a mi lado

: por que me lo preguntas tu sabes la respuesta

: como saberlo en estos últimos días has sido tan indiferente que el tratar de saber lo que piensas se ha vuelto perdida de tiempo ( ya que por mas que tratase no podía llegar a comprenderla)

: esa es una razon mas para irme no quiero que pierdas mas tu tiempo al fin te dejare libre de que hagas lo que quieras sin tener que dar cuentas o ocultarlo

: lo dices por lo de ayer

: lo digo por que se que eres hombre ren obviamente debes tener distracciones (confeso molesta)

: y necesidades como tal ( mencionó en forma cínica)

: eso no me importa

: si es cierto me lo has dejado claro tantas veces y aun no entiendo "yo no te importo"

: no tienes por que ponerte extremista yo solo dije

: no olvídalo no tienes que explicar nada sabes debo cambiarme a eso vine tengo una cita y llegare tarde ( dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras)

: es con la misma persona de ayer

. pensé que no te importaba pero si anna es con la misma mujer de ayer solo espero tener mas suerte esta vez

: y yo que pensé que eras diferente a yoh

Ren se detuvo

: y de que me sirvió ser diferente o será que talvez siendo igual al fin logre algo con tigo por lo visto te gustaría (menciono arrogantemente y encarandola)

: no tengo por que oír tantas tonterías, mejor vete seguramente estas ansioso por llevar a tu mujercita a la cama

: vaya así que así me tienes calificado ( una sonrisa torcida se dejo ver en sus labios) pero es verdad ya que con tigo no pude

: asi que solo eso es lo que buscabas (le dolia la franqueza del chico)

Sonrió amargamente

: veo que perdí mucho tiempo en vano ya que aun no lo entiendes ( obvio que el no buscaba solo eso , en verdad esa mujer sabia como herirlo) pero da igual piensa lo que quieras

: y pensar que estuve dispuesta a intentarlo

: yéndote de aquí (sonrió) no creo que fuera la mejor manera de demostrarlo pero dime si es asi cuando pensabas decírmelo cuando ya no estuvieras aquí

: ayer (dijo secamente)

: que?

Ren volteo sorprendido viendo los ahora cristalinos ojos de la chica

: ahora veo que en verdad fue lo mejor

: anna espera acaso es lo que tenias que decirme

: da igual ahora ya no importa

Subió rápidamente no tenia muchas cosas en su ahora recamara solo tomo un abrigo y un objeto que metió dentro de su bolsillo tomo su bolsa dispuesta a irse pero el cuerpo de ren ante la puerta le indicaba que iba a ser casi imposible

: por favor dame permiso

. no hasta que hablemos

: no tengo nada que decir por favor déjame salir

: anna necesitamos hablar te lo ruego

: ren realmente no quiero que esto termine peor hablaremos después por ahora no quiero oir nada mas

: no puedo dejarte ir sin que sepas la verdad

: ¡basta quieres! volverás a decirme que me quieres mientras piensas en irte a la cama con alguien mas

: sabes que eso no es cierto

: por favor lo acabas de decir

: por favor solo déjame explicarte

: no ya no ren olvídalo no creeré nada de lo que digas no quiero arruinar mas tu vida

: no lo harás y si estabas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad es por algo . . . . dime es por que en verdad lo deseabas o por que soy tu única salida

: yo . . . . . . . .

: ves me reclamas por no ser sincero y sin embargo lo dudas quien es la que miente ahora (menciono un poco desilusionado)

: es verdad ayer estuve con alguien cosa que jamás planee asi solo la deje en su casa el beso que me dio fue solo de despedida y mi vida se ha hecho tan patética que hasta ahora me hace mentir hoy Sali temprano y no pretendía salir quería esperarte pero veo que no vale la pena solo quería decirte eso solo . . . ser sincero si quieres puedes irte no te detengo mas después de todo eres libre . . . siempre lo fuiste .. adiós (dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación)

una vez mas todo se volvía en su contra cerro fuertemente sus ojos por que por que siempre tenia que herirlo cuando era lo que menos deseaba pero también sabia que dentro de su duda si había algo claro y eso era que realmente estaba dispuesta a intentarlo debía hablar con el

:ren

Se paro justo frente a el observo su rostro tan lleno de sinceridad y dolor no podía dudar ni por un segundo en que estaba siendo completamente honesto tomo su rostro y acerco lentamente su boca a la de el un tibio beso dulce y sincero lleno con todo el cariño que ese chico le tenia fue lo que obtuvo de sus labios.

: no tienes por que hacer esto no es necesario (menciono disgustado el chico)

: te equivocas si era necesario en verdad lo necesitaba

: si claro

: jamás te tome como una salida me fue difícil aceptarlo por que nunca quise herirte pero el solo prolongarlo me hace herirte mas, ren quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad que dices ahora soy yo quien te la pide

: no puedo

Sintió todo su ser lleno de un escalofrió fatal

: no puedo permitir que seas tu quien lo pida al menos déjame ese placer . . . . anna estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad

Sonrió y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de el todo alrededor de ellos desapareció ambos disfrutaron el dulce sabor del beso era una experiencia nueva no era como los besos prohibidos que anteriormente se daban o mejor dicho los que ren lograba arrebatarle a la chica esta vez la entrega de su cariño y honestidad estaba reflejado por amboas partes poco a poco bajo con sumo cautela sus labios por el cuello de la chica marcando cada milímetro de su dulce y embriagante piel ella por su parte dejaba escapar unos ligeros gemidos de placer al sentir tal roce ante su piel como un chico tan rudo y algunas veces inexpresivo podía contener tanta dulzura poco a poco sintió su cuerpo subir su temperatura al sentir como las ágiles manos de su acompañante se colaban por debajo de su blusa recorriendo toda su espalda sin perder mas tiempo ella se encargo de deshacerse de la primera barrera que lo separaba del perfecto cuerpo de ren al aventar lejos de ahí su saco y desabotonar su camisa ahora deposito pequeños besos en el pecho del chico haciéndolo sufrir por esperar mas, busco con desesperación sus labios cuando al fin los encontró dirigió con sumo encanto a anna a la cama reclino su cuerpo suavemente quedando a un lado de ella ahora era su turno bajo el cierre de la blusa que ella llevaba sin dejar de besar sus labios estaba apunto de quitarle por completo la blusa y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por su ahora no muy querida eh inoportuna hermana

: anna estas en tu cuarto

: no contestes (hablo en susurro)

Tenia todas las intenciones de hacer caso a su pareja pero el ver que jun intentaba abrir la hizo gritar

: espera unos segundos ya voy

: si que pasa jun ( dijo asomando solo su cabeza)

: lamento molestarte pero es que escuche un poco de ruido y como no sabia si estabas

: si no tiene mucho que llegue y pues justo ahora empezaba a cambiarme de ropa

: pues si que te costo trabajo

: si jaja (risa nervosa)

: pasa algo

: no nada por

: no olvídalo iré a ver si ren ya llego al parecer mi padre trato de comunicarse con el pero no le contesta no lo viste llegar

: si, quiero decir no bueno si

: O.o?

: lo vi llegar me dijo que tomaría un baño creo que quería relajarse un tiempo

: a bien entonces esperare abajo no deseo irlo a interrumpir

: si buena idea

: ver oye por cierto podrías acompañarme seguramente aun no cenas y no quiero cenar sola

: eh si claro solo me cambio y bajo enseguida

: bien te espero

: por que le dijiste que si

: tu me lo dijiste una vez es difícil decirle no a Jun además tu debes irte con tu padre claro después de bañarte

: debería castigarte y llevarte a tomar un baño conmigo

: lastima que jun me este esperando

: eso es una gran trampa pero esta bien ya me vengare

Volvió a besarla y ambos salieron de la habitación

: iré a ver a jun te espero abajo

. bien

Los tres cenaron el humor entre ellos era el mejor

: es bueno reunirnos después de tanto tiempo no lo creen

: si

: definitivamente

Al terminar de cenar cada uno se dirigió a su habitación en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad ren se escapo a la recamara de la joven rubia

: que haces aquí

: solo quería saber si podría besarte antes de ir a dormir

: tu que crees

Rápidamente ante la aprobación de anna no dejo pasar ni un segundo para besar sus labios

: será mejor que te vallas o Jun puede vernos esta vez

: tendrá que acostumbrarse pero tienes razón es lo mejor por ahora buenas noches

: que descanses

comenzó a acomodar las cosas para poder dormir retiro el abrigo que hace solo segundos tomo al colgarlo recordó que habia guardado algo dentro de el, un objeto que tomo con suma importancia anteponiéndolo a todo incluso en ese momento lo hizo inconscientemente al sacarlo no pudo evitar sentir inseguridad pues aun pensaba en la persona que se lo era su anillo de compromiso si solo el anillo la hacia reaccionar asi que haría cuando yoh estuviese frente a el? (agito la cabeza en forma de negación) no ya era hora de superarlo y aunque doliera lo haria

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

despertó de mejor humor todo el día trabajo con mas tranquilidad aun no sacaba a anna de sus pensamientos al fin después de tanto esperar lo lograba la tenia a su lado y por voluntad de ella

: interrumpo

: yoh que te trae por aquí

: ayer vine a verte pero me dijeron que tuviste que atender un asunto de repente

: es cierto lo siento olvide que ibas a venir pero dime que tenias que decirme

: ren necesito hablar con anna

: yoh ya sabes que eso depende de anna no de mi, habla con ella ( dijo tratando de acomodar unos papeles)

: lo se pero sabrás bien que anna no quiere verme

: aun así no veo que es lo que yo pueda hacer

: vamos ren anna te escuchara ella siempre te tomo en cuenta

no era precisamente eso lo que hubiera querido escuchar

: bien tratare, pero no te prometo nada

: ren tu eres mi amigo y creo que es justo que lo sepas, eh decidido darle el divorcio a anna

: que? hablas enserio

. si de eso quiero hablar con ella

: pues es algo que no me esperaba

: si lo aunque tampoco puedo mentirte aun lo pienso pero me temo que es lo mejor

: dime yoh esta decisión tiene que ver con la llegada de matty

: de matty que quieres decir

: bueno tu sabes tu y matty en la universidad

: ah eso, vamos ren sabes bien que eso solo duro una semana y que realmente fue solo por un favor que le hice a matty

: entonces nunca sentiste algo por ella

: claro que no ella es preciosa no lo niego pero siempre la vi solo como amiga además ella esta enamorada de alguien mas (menciono en indirecta)

: a si? ya veo

: entonces me ayudaras?

vio al chico frente a el como podía estar feliz y sentirse miserable al mismo tiempo como podía desear a la mujer de su amigo y aun verlo a la cara

: yoh esto quiere decir que ya no quieres a anna

: me sorprende que preguntes es obvio que jamás la olvidare y aun la amo

sintió un golpe duro y certero no podía negarlo y por mas que quisiera negarlo el conocía la respuesta antes de que el le contestara y era la misma

pero aun asi ( añadió yoh) si lo mejor es que este lejos de mi lo acepto

: la dejaras libre para que tenga otra oportunidad de ser feliz ( pregunto un poco cabizbajo)

lo desconcertó un poco la idea del chico pero aun asi contesto muy seguro

: la vida da muchas oportunidades ren pero no siempre son las correctas anna puede ser libre pero si aun me quiere la misma oportunidad de ser feliz la hará volver a mi . . . . además . . . . . . . . . . el que la deje no quiere decir que no luche por ella

noto el total descontrol del chico chino

: pasa algo

: no . .. no es nada solo . . . olvídalo problemas de trabajo

: ya veo bueno te dejo no quiero interrumpirte mas y por favor si logras algo házmelo saber

: yoh . . . . . . . y si ella no regresa

: entonces aunque duela . . . . . tendré que aceptarlo (fingió una sonrisa y salio de la oficina)

La sonrisa que tenia hace solo segundos se elimino por completo el sabia que en la vida nunca nada era lo correcto lo que para unos era bueno para otros era la perdición quería seguir pensando como el solía hacerlo cruda y rudamente pero con yoh no podía ya que podía jurar que la mirada de yoh era la de un hombre que perdía su razón de vivir, y era obvio que si la dejaba ir era por que en verdad la amaba por un segundo se pregunto si el en verdad hubiera sido capaz de dejar a anna, el solo quería protegerla siempre que pudo lo hizo y ahora no quería fallarle, se detuvo a pensar bien no, no era solo protegerla el la amaba ¿cierto?

Continuara . . . . . .

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mil perdones por la demora en verdad no quiero que me abandonen pero en verdad y no miento tube problemas al actualizar en fin ya estoy aqui y debo agradecer infinitamente a quienes no me abandonaron asi que mil gracias a: . . . . . .

jessymoon

mil gracias como veras ahora si hubo mas ren anna jejeje al fin anna corresponde al pobrecito ren perdon si tarde mucho pero es que tuve problemas con este fic ya que cada que tenia actualización por algo se me borraba ToT en verdad ya me estaba poniendo histérica jejej pero aquí esta cuidate mucho y espero saber respuesta y opinión tuya de este capitulo

caprica

hola como estas? Gomen si te hice esperar mucho la continuación surgieron problemas técnicos jejej, lo leiste a la 1 enserio O.o? TwT tu si que eres una fiel seguidora arigato cuídate mucho y espero te haya agradado este capitulo

Ludovico Asakura

Aunque la pareja no es de tu agrado pues espero te haya gustado el adelanto no te preocupes el la vida da oportunidades pero no siempre son las correctas eso dijo yoh y pues veremos que pasa no crees

Citlalli

Mil gracias port us dos reviews siento la demora no te desmoralices aun yoh no se rinde jejej ojala no me alucines por no actualizar rapido pero hago lo major que puedo

carluchisasakura

es la primera vez que dejas review O.o? verdad pues mil gracias jejej en verdad es bueno saber que hay cada dia mas personas que leen esto muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y si a yoh le costara mucho y ren es buen partido jajaj que pasara cuídate mucho y espero seguir sabiendo algo mas de ti

cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto


End file.
